


Shade And All

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Budding Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Musicians, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: Piers left his home, hearing light lilt, singsong tone, laughter all mixed into single, wondrous sound. His head followed it, ear seeking person behind it. Zigzagoon zoomed past its trainer, Piers huffing laughter. He was chasing a teleporting Ralts...
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Some creative liberties taken. I adore/grew up with Pokemon, and I adore Piers and Marnie's family dynamic. Its utterly adorable. Very mild mature content in later chapters.

Stepping off train, Celia inhaled fresh, countryside air, savouring Spring's blooms on the wind. After being sat on _said_ train for a good hour, give _or_ take, stale, musty air unyielding, causing coughs, if you inhaled too _hard_ , two things stopped her from departing earlier.

Her _Father_ , on his way to Wyndon for a job interview, and her _Ralts_ , Mnemosyne. She danced about the floor, carriage _mostly_ empty, horns pricked, senses alert. Travelling wasn't fun for her. Psychic types picked up on any, _all_ emotions within a fairly short radius (for her,) so, the poor Pokemon would be on edge, until her trainer, or her trainer's Father gave her a treat.

Celia would have let Quartz out, her Galarian Ponyta, but she fared even _worse_ on public transport. She much preferred running through fields, _earth_ beneath her hooves.

Buses and trains did not provide _enough_ space, their floors _hard_ , delicate Pokemon disliking every _second_ she had to be on them, or _in_ her Ultra Ball.

Celia _had_ to use one of those. She didn't want to confuse the poor thing, or poison it/paralyse it. Putting her to sleep _sounded_ okay, _until_ she woke, and she woke _quickly_ , sprightly, young mare panicking, wishing to flee.

It took woman awhile before the creature trusted her enough to know she _wouldn't_ harm her, whilst she slept, or at any _other_ time...

* * *

The train announcer spoke her stop, woman getting out Ralts' ball, pocketing that, and picking up her bag.

* * *

Celia travelled to _Spikemuth_ , an ad taking her fancy. A local artist, young man by the name of Piers was looking for backing singers for his stage shows. Singing came naturally to the woman, though _she_ believed she could hold a tune, that was _it_.

Her _Dad_ disagreed, he wasn't the type to tell her that, simply _because_ he was related. He told the truth, as discreetly, kindly as possible.

Sudden change in atmosphere occurred, as woman approached Spikemuth, town surprisingly _drab_ , grey-scale, looking to be the type of place you could get _lost_ in its shadows. Few lights interrupted shades of black, few, innocuous shops _here_ and there, the _main_ source being neon _Pokemon Centre_ sign.

 _Contrast_ was interrupted, upon glorious (if not _slightly_ out of tune) _instruments_ being played, _someone_ tuning them as they went.

* * *

Black and white fur sprang into view, whizzing past Celia's form, head spinning to follow the shapes. Mnemosyne sprang out of her ball, chirping to the Pokemon.

_Zigzagoon and Linoone? Ah!_

Celia recognised _those_ as Piers' Pokemon. She'd seen his trainer card, man's streaked hair similar to their _fur._

* * *

Piers left his home, hearing light lilt, singsong tone, laughter all mixed into single, _wondrous_ sound. His head followed it, ear _seeking_ person behind it.

Zigzagoon zoomed past its trainer, Piers huffing laughter. He was chasing a teleporting _Ralts...  
_

* * *

"Mornin," Piers ruffled his hair, "is tha' your Ralts?"

"Yes. _Sorry_. Nemo is rather... _feisty_."

"No need to apologise."

Celia coughed, Piers turning, offering hand.

" _Celia._ " Woman spoke first, _confidently_ , smiling brightly. " _If_ I _say_ I'm a _fan_ , is that _cheesy?_ "

"It is, _if_ you 'ate cheese. I _don't_."

Celia shook his hand, chuckling softly.

"Piers. Nemo is givin' Onyx a _run_ for his money. He's _enjoyin'_ it. Nemo?"

"Mnemosyne, Greek goddess of _memory._ She has an uncanny _knack_ for recalling when we first met. Its a pleasure."

"Same." Minute quirk of mouth? Celia wasn't sure _how_ to take it, _deciding_ on 'smile.' "Were you singin'?"

"Yes. _Oh!_ "

The Ultra Ball in her pocket began _whinnying_.

"Sorry, Quartz." She sighed, golden eyes scanning surrounds. "Mind if I let Ponyta out? Nemo freed _herself_. Quartz _needs_ space to run, she was _born_ to do it, after all."

Piers nodded, miniature horse appearing before him, tapping feet on concrete. Man picked up guitar, sitting on the makeshift stage.

* * *

"Sorry I was late, lookin' after me little sister. Gets 'ard sometimes, but she's me _everythin'._ "

" _Never_ apologise for that. That's _lovely_. Is that her?"

Piers' head shot up, eyes finding his sibling, hers _watery._ She'd _left_ safe space, _blindly_ run outside, fists _balled_ , but _keeping_ silent.

" _Mepo is gone..._ "

* * *

Brother stood, blues hazy, looking at woman.

"She does this a lot. _Morpeko_ , see. _Always_ 'ungry, foreva seekin' food. She'll eat us outta _'ouse_ an' _'ome..._ "

Errant _sunbeam_ lit up Celia's face, freckles, dimples, vivid gilt scanning him, _curious_ , hair glimmering golden brunette, billowing over her shoulders. The sight _stunned_ man, for a few seconds...

* * *

" _Hello!_ "

Celia waved, respectfully _keeping_ distance. If little girl _wished_ to come closer, she _would_.

_Stranger danger..._

Marnie waved back, twiddling dress, pout visible for _miles_.

"Mind if _I_ help? Ralts are sensitive to _traces_ left by people, or other Pokemon. Would that be okay?"

She directed _that_ at Piers, man not quite _in_ the moment.

_Mnemosyne?_

Pokemon replied, at her side in an _instant_. Shooting purple _stars_ seemingly 'awoke' man from daze.

"You didn't speak, yet she _knew_ you wanted her?"

"Yes, I can speak _to_ her. Not _with_ , sadly. _Language barrier..._ "

Man _snorted_ , mortified he'd made sound. He wasn't able let guard down around those he did _not_ know.

With _Celia?_ Shield let _itself_ down...

* * *

"We've gone it _alone_ , for a long time. Got so used to _tha'_ , I've forgotten me _manners._ "

Rotom phone sounded message from Celia's Dad. She _ignored_ it.

"I may not know much _of_ you, but that's alright. Don't have to bare _soul_ , let me read your mind, like a book."

Man put away instrument, glancing at device, trying to mask it. Woman began putting _numbers_ together. Alone, _long_ time. She'd seen _teens_ , young adults around, but _no_ adults...

* * *

"You can do _tha'?_ "

"Only if you _wish_ it..."

Assuring, _clear_ sky eyes blinked, woman offering sincere, _warm_ smile.

* * *

Glancing at phone, Celia read text quickly.

"My Dad is on his way back from an interview, in Wyndon. He's a ' _reluctant business man_.' He wants to know if he can stop off here. Also, if we want any _food_."

Piers laughed. He _was_ hungry, he knew _Marnie_ would be, and knew Mepo _definitely_ was.

"Well, Mepo _loves_ grapes, _red_ ones. Thanks."

He _beamed,_ unable to stop it blossoming across face.

"'Forgotten manners,' _huh?_ "

Celia teased, replying to Dad.

* * *

 _We aren't done, just yet. Piers' sister's Morpeko has done a runner, and she's upset. I can't just leave, knowing I can help. Mepo likes red grapes_.

_**Mepo? That's cute. Got it. Also, we? That's sweet, as are the grapes...** _

Celia groaned, palming face. She showed man beside her, him doing the same, but proceeded to bite his cheek, holding back. Panic flared in throat, drying it, anxiety gnawing in stomach, twisting it.

_**You're rolling your eyes, right about now...I'll be about twenty minutes. See you soon.** _

_Okay. Love you, Dad._

_**Love you too.** _

* * *

"Did you see where she went?"

Picking _up_ Marnie, Piers grew concerned when she _squirmed_ , face flush with _rage?_

" _Yoo_ left the doo'r open!"

"Nemo? We could use your ability. _Morpeko_. They are rare."

Mnemosyne scanned area, wisps of lilac trailing Pokemon as she teleported _westerly_.

" _Tell me 'bout it..._ " Piers huffed. "Took me an _age_ to find the scamp, little _sod_ 'ad me run _ragged..._ "

He _whispered_ the last part, Celia snickering.

"Where did you find, er, _it_?"

" _SHE!_ "

Marnie hollered, attracting looks, a few people running to her aid.

"I'm sorry."

Celia frowned, wondering if she should merely help _find_ Mepo, say her goodbye's and _leave_ , having fluffed up enough for _one_ day...

* * *

"In the _Wilds_. Scuffed knees, dirty gym challenge attire. Didn't manage to _win_ anythin', but 'ad an offer of makin' Spikemuth a _gym_ location. Don't 'ave a 'Dynamax' point, but, _if_ it'll 'elp, I'll _take_ it."

"And _cease_ your career, when its only _just_ budded? Take _shears_ and _prune_ it? If that's what you want...," eyeing him, she could _see_ he was conflicted, "I don't _think_ it is. Dark type gym? Aren't they _supposed_ to be moody, brooding, draped in _shadows?_ "

Piers _smirked._

"I _would_ be, if I were _allowed_. Guess I ' _ave_ to be in the spotlight, not o' my _own_ accord. I mean, yeh, I _want_ to sing, but on me _own_ terms."

"Let me _hear_ you, sometime?"

" _Course!_ "

"I am _worried_ , if Mepo is in the Wilds. Really strong, _big_ Pokemon call them their home. You can't even _catch_ some of them. I want to help. May I? I'm really sorry for being _bullish..._ "

That was the _incorrect_ word, poor girl _trying_ to mouth that, get head around its _meaning_.

" _Mean._ I _shouldn't_ have been mean. _Meany-pants?_ "

Black haired girl snorted, running over, pulling woman's skirt.

"Nuh-huh. You're _alrigh'_."

Celia warmed to the siblings _quickly,_ still feeling discourse, _something_ laying there, lingering in the darkness that Piers _seemed_ to prefer.

She wouldn't _comment_ on it, merely _follow_ girl, _protect_ her, and, at _some_ point, _audition_ for backing singer role?

* * *

"I read your blog, I adore _Shadow_. Is it _spoken_ word? It certainly reads like it."

"Song. Taught meself to play guitar, Marnie keeps me busy."

" _Marnie_? Your sister."

"Oh, _yeh._ "

Celia waved it off, forgetfulness rather _charming_ , Piers' candour graceful, form willowy, giving off _musician_ in spades. The urge to palm her face came on strongly, fingers _twitching_.

"It doesn't 'ave a tune, _not yet_. Would _you_ sing it for me? It'd 'elp a _ton_."

"Alright." Celia exclaimed, easily the _best_ audition she'd attended.

"If _all_ auditions were like this, I'd enjoy them _more..._ "

Humming _random_ tune, Piers' attention was taken off _foliage_ , stepping on _twigs_ , those sudden snaps _unable_ to find his ears.

* * *

" _'If my heart lies in shadow, it lies peacefully, coated in silence.'_ My favourite lyric."

Piers followed on her tune, voice slightly rough, raw _edge_ causing goosebumps to rise on woman, hairs standing on end. It was _clear_ that, when Piers _sung_ , he revealed _heart_ , taking it from chest, placing it on sleeve, offering audience _entirety_ , also showing weakness, _vulnerability_.

It was as far _from_ weakness as one _could_ get, Celia thought, _knew_. David let emotion be _free_ , when it _needed_ to be. Keeping it _in_ caused more harm than good, casting _doubt_ , leading to self-loathing, _self-consciousness_ blooming, thorns _digging_ into skin.

* * *

Piers was _kind_ , if not slightly _aloof_.

Aloof was _fine_ , Celia decided soon after _meeting_ him that she liked his style. Relaxed, _chilled_ , aware of surroundings, open to talking, so long as it wasn't about himself _too_ much.

He was far from 'arrogant' start-up musician stereotype, thinking he was the best thing since _sliced_ bread.

 _Celia's_ type of person, a _potential_ friend?

She was thinking ahead, bane of _quick_ mind...

* * *

"Afternoon!"

Man in grey business suit waved over Celia, woman keeping head facing Mnemosyne.

"Hello, Dad."

"No sign of Morpeko?"

He stayed near daughter, seeing her exchange looks with Piers, man suddenly falling silent, _fidgeting_ with Pokeballs on his belt.

"Glad to see Celia with someone her _own_ age. She's surrounded by _stuffy_ adults, _present_ company, _me_ included. Ballonlea isn't for _kids_. Little to do there but look at the _Morelull_ and end up falling _asleep_. Can't tell you how many _times_ I had to carry a fast asleep girl home, whilst she dreamed of _purple_ and _pink_ Pokemon..."

Piers' trance _disappeared_ , older man scratching back of his head. Latter handed former pack of _beloved_ Morpeko bait.

" _Sorry._ Its...its been a _rough_ couple o' years. _Not_ tha' I'm complainin', Marn is _brilliant_. She's a little _star_ , when I need _light_ , she's _there_."

"She has a _fantastic_ role model..."

Woman said that, _semi_ -loudly, anxiety simmered, souring gut, wondering if she'd gone too far, given _turn_ in conversation.

When Piers _blushed_ , staring at ground and David perked _up_ , Celia practically _bolted_ after Ralts, who vanished, standing _next_ to Marnie.

* * *

"Mepo! _Meeepppo_."

Marnie chastised, _staring_ her partner down.

Mnemosyne prompted Morpeko to move, sounds exchanged _low_ register.

"We have the _fruit_ , Mepo, lovely, _juicy_ grapes..."

Sounding like she was participating in a _drug_ deal, Celia reminded herself _whose_ company she kept...

* * *

" _Mepo_ , come on now..."

Mepo scurried under rock, snarling, fur ablaze in purple fury, black hairs on end. Piers dead-panned.

" _Snarlin'_? What'd I do? Miss an ' _ourly_ meal?"

Mepo hissed, Marnie crouching, offering hand, palm down, non-threatening.

Celia took handful of grapes, beady _red_ eyes following her _every_ move.

"Careful. I'd put 'em down _righ'_ away, or Mepo'll 'ave your _fingers._ "

"She _won't!_ "

Marnie's head shook, so quickly, it caused braid to unravel.

Placing fruit on a _tissue_ , woman didn't want _offering_ being 'tainted' by dust, or _soil_ , Celia moved it towards Morpeko. The creature seemed _pleased_ with this, leaving hiding spot and eating quickly, gulping some down _whole._

"That remind you of anyone, _Celia?_ "

Celia turned _scarlet_ , David referencing when he made her _favourite_ chocolate sponge, for each of her birthdays...

* * *

"Well!" David grinned. " _That_ worked. Should we leave _trail?_ "

"We'd need _several_ punnets for tha'..."

 _All_ laughed with Piers, woman giving Marnie water bottle.

"Mepo may need some of that, its quite _warm._ "

Brother looked at sister, _prompting_ her to use her manners.

" _Thank you._ "

"You're very welcome. I'm _Celia_. Probably should have said that _sooner..._ "

Kneeling, Marnie thrust little hand forward, woman laughing, before shaking it. Her Father did the same.

"David. Lovely to meet you, Marnie, and you, Piers."

Man tipped head, younger following, two shaking hands.

"Thanks, Sir. Your daughter is _exemplary_ , definite candidate for singin' wit' me. Backin' singer? Nah, _front_ o' stage."

"Candidate? That sounded _official_. See? You're doing just _fine_."

David smiled, encouraging man.

"Yeh, it sounded jus' _tha'._ "

"Tha' was a _big_ word, for _yuuu._ "

Marnie piped, quiet, but enough sound for all there to _hear..._

* * *

Piers' jaw _dropped_. Facing away from her, it _worked_ to keep from retorting.

"I, would put it that your brother is erudite, astute, _humble_ with it. I honestly do not mind _taking_ backseat. I don't intend on _taking_ spotlight, stealing _limelight_."

"Throw a _thesaurus_ at me, why don't _cha?_ "

The walk back to Spikemuth was _amusing_ , the four occasionally popping grapes in Mepo's mouth, to _keep_ her calm...

* * *

"Is it alrigh' if I get in touch wit' Celia?"

"Would you like my number?"

"Straight to the _point_ ," man's grin was held by _wry_ strings, "I _like_ it. David? Okay wit' you?"

"I see _zero_ issue with that."

Parent glanced at between the young adults, feeling lips wish to move up. He stifled that, merely standing by, watching Celia give Piers her number.

"Its _teatime_ , ought to get out of your hair. The next train is due in ten minutes. Celia?"

Celia's tone became lilt, _silky_ , mood convivial, waving casually.

"Seeya. I'll be in touch within the week."

"Okay. Good luck with everything. Deep _breaths_ , you'll do just fine, you already _have_. Take care, you two. Bye for now."

David waved, the two leaving city, man leaving _details_ of interview out, likely _boring_ daughter, making eyes roll back into _head..._


	2. Chapter Two

_Three days later_

Whines, soft whimpers and purple glimmering in the air woke Celia, Mnemosyne having _opened_ the tent flap, calling out to her trainer. Slightly _chillier_ weather had the woman pause, fuzzy vision and questing hands locating _cardigan_ , before she even _thought_ of leaving. Quartz was sleeping, huffing pastel pink breath from her nostrils, _warmth_ lingering, though _tad_ inadequate, given nippy turn in _weather_ conditions.

Shimmers of transparent energy burst into view, popping bursts of stars _blinding_ woman for a moment. Getting up, checking Rotom phone, seeing that it was three am brought forth sighs, but Celia knew her Ralts _wouldn't_ wake her, were it merely for something unnecessary, trivial.

* * *

She'd done it _before_ , a _day_ prior, but quietened down, not long after. Her typing meant the Pokemon regularly experienced _nightmares_. Celia _assumed_ it that, opening sleeping bag, to let her sleep beside trainer.

* * *

At _that_ moment, however, Mnemosyne _wouldn't_ quiet, gesturing to _hollow_ under tree, about a hundred yards away. Celia took off blanket, folding and placing it atop her pillow, woolly garment's arms slipped into, shoes slipped on, phone grabbed, makeshift _torch_.

* * *

Making her way outside, straining eyes to see, Nemo whimpered, gesturing to head, as if she'd _fallen_ , hit it on something, though woman found nothing in near vicinity for the Pokemon _to_ hurt herself with.

She wasn't clumsy enough to slip, she didn't run, _or_ walk. She _teleported_ , woman having to _sprint_ to keep up...

* * *

 _Her_ Pokemon was fine. _Evidently_ , something/someone nearby _wasn't._

* * *

Approaching gap in thinning trunk, her partner _cooed_ , sound something Celia hadn't heard prior. Curiously, (against _better_ judgement) woman thrust phone into space, obscured by pitch- _dark_ , quickly retreating upon _snarls_ , cat-like hissing.

A shape, cowering, quivering lay, inside the tree, atop fallen _leaves_ , branches _prodding_ the poor creature. Its cries registered as _familiar_ to woman, milliseconds of silence morphing into 'ah!," _ping_ visceral, bulb in head bright enough to illuminate _area_.

* * *

_Another Ralts? They are rare here..._

She'd met Mnemosyne in _Sinnoh_ , just outside Jubilife City, _easy_ to catch, the Pokemon seeming to _recognise_ Celia's gift, honing in on it, with her _horns_.

Her horns were _currently_ trained on this _unknown_ Ralts, its eyes shooting up from its corner, dark magenta, usual green hue significantly _paler_ than it should be. It was obvious it was _unwell_ , and scrawny.

And _tiny_ , for that matter. It looked _newborn_ , torn from its Mother, which would have been there at _all_ times, to protect _her_ baby. No _other_ energy lingered in the space.

_A runt? Oh Arceus..._

* * *

It picked up handful of _soil_ , throwing it at Mnemosyne. She jumped back, Celia not needing to utter command. She'd learned to 'speak' with her partner Pokemon, knowing each, _every_ movement, twitch, swish of limbs, direction of her horns.

_Male? They are slightly smaller than females, but you are just...oh...I can't just leave you here._

Is _that_ why Mnemosyne acted the way she did? A male, of the _same_ species?

* * *

"Its alright," Celia reassured, "I won't go anywhere near you. I do want to get you some food, though, at least _make_ you something. You don't look too well. Its alright, _little one_."

The Ralts growled, aiming ball of soil at _her._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you _that._ "

Male _whimpered_ , woman's heart _yanked_ , pulled about harshly.

Rummaging around in bag, Celia pulled out Pink Lady apple, further delving to locate Swiss-army-knife to peel, cut and remove pips from fruit.

"Nemo _loves_ sweets. I don't know if you do, but I'm going out on a _limb_ here. I will leave this _here_ , I won't come any closer. I am over there...," she pointed to her tent, " _if_ you want to visit."

Placing apple down, Celia thanked her Dad for packing _three_ blankets. _One_ for her, one for her _team_ , and the other a _spare_ , just in _case_.

_Dad logic, to the rescue..._

* * *

Celia gave blanket to _Nemo_ , seeing as she _wasn't_ being 'cursed to Hell and back,' by the male Ralts. He eyed her, _wary_ , but his gaze held _less_ venom. It was as if he understood that she wasn't there to cause him distress, _further_ injury.

Nemo took article, slowly passing it to Ralts. Bit by bit, he took it, _and_ apple, _snatching_ that before hiding, returning to spot _furthest_ away from woman and _her_ Pokemon?

 _She_ seemed to like this _human_ , sticking by her side _voluntarily_? The only human _he'd_ seen was the one who kicked him to the curb, _born_ unwell, slight frame unstable, _unsteady_ on feet.

He _wasn't_ what the 'breeder' wanted, not 'up to par,' calibre 'worthless.'

* * *

" _Good morning, everyone._ "

Woman yawned, raking hand through tatted hair, flipping it back, securing it with kirby grips. Opening pack, Celia took out sweet poffins, handing them to Mnemosyne, electric _pink_ hue amusing, scent recalling memories of childhood visits to _fairgrounds_ , circuses. She took two, _curtsied_ (Celia hadn't taught her to do that, but it was _adorable_ , nonetheless,) and sat, taking _dainty_ bites.

* * *

Quartz was given two apples. She wanted _sugar cubes_ , something woman had to _stop_ purchasing, given how _persistent_ Pokemon could be. She ate one _whole..._

* * *

Amethyst sprawled on back, _relishing_ morning rays. Celia placed dry poffins beside her. She'd eat them in her _own_ time.

* * *

"Should I make a _snack run_ whilst you eat?" Her team _eagerly_ nodding made her giggle. "I'll be ten minutes."

Taking coat, phone and wallet, Celia made way towards Motostoke's main gate, heading to her _favourite_ natural food shop, stocking up on nuts, dried fruits and some _honey_ , treat going down a _storm._

* * *

Upon return to her camp, unexpected _guest_ gave woman pause. The male Ralts swayed, peaky, unfocused _eyes_ wanting to roll back. He had _kept_ blanket, that cushioning his fainting spells, _third_ in eight hours.

Woman kept gaze on him, as she grabbed gloves, waste bags and scoop, having her Pokemon's _toilet_ routines down-pat.

Cleaning up, binning contents, wavy lines shifted into _patterns_ , energy signature off-centre, male Ralts the cause. The lines were _watery_ , shapes blurred.

Collapsing, Mnemosyne screeched, _alerting_ trainer, who sprinted back to him.

* * *

Celia packed things away hastily, she returned her team to their balls _reluctantly_. She didn't want them making mad _dash_ through streets of city, possibly bumping into _pedestrians_.

Nemo _refused_ , point- _blank_ giving woman 'death glare.'

Picking him up, cradling _precious_ baby, Celia rushed to gate, partner following, pace _fast_ , consternation storming through her, like stampeding _herd_ of Tauros...

* * *

"Mornin'."

Celia _tried_ to sound chipper.

"Good morning." Surrounds looked familiar to man. "Currently sat in Motostoke's Pokemon Centre."

"Oh? Everythin' okay?"

" _Listen._ "

Ralts cries _filled_ space, _other_ trainers looking Celia's way.

"I take it that's _not_ Nemo..."

Turning on camera, Nemo popped up, beside trainer, fretted nerves obvious. She was _shaking_ , Celia doing her best to soothe, _cuddling_ partner. The _sight_ was sweet, _moment_ not.

" _Male_ Ralts. I found him just outside Motostoke. No idea _why_ he was there, but I couldn't leave him. Camped here for Quartz, so she has _plenty_ of space to run. _Needs_ plenty of exercise, see. Amethyst enjoys it, too. My Eevee bathes in the _sun_ , just lays flat out, on her belly and _soaks_ it up. Guess she wants to be an _Espeon..._ "

They chuckled, though, it felt wrong to _change_ topic, as if there wasn't a _starving_ Pokemon in the infirmary in _front_ of woman. Celia coughed.

"He passed out in my camp, clutching tartan blanket I gave him. Damn near _broke_ my heart...Nurse Joy is tending to him. I _swear_ though, Nemo has _prodded_ him _more_ than her..."

"It'll be alrigh'. You did the _righ'_ thing. Listen..."

Woman looking dour worried man. He felt he need to, at least, _try_ to alleviate anxiety.

"Since we didn't get 'round to doin' a _propa_ interview, maybe it'll take your mind off this?"

"I...I _like_ that idea. Brilliant! _Right._ " Straightening herself up, giving herself once over, Celia grunted, 'interview' beginning.

* * *

"Birthday?"

"Tenth of July, 2002, at one-thirty-two in the afternoon _precisely_. You can thank _Dad_ for that..."

That made her a _year_ older than him, _why_ he pondered on that plaguing him. He tried to throw that off.

"Wha', the specifics _o'_ pedantry?"

" _Both..._ " Snorting, woman shrugged. "You?"

"Eleventh o' June, 2003. Shouldn't _I_ be askin' the questions?"

"Curiosity _killed_ the Purrloin?"

"More o' a _dog_ person, meself. Wouldn't advocate 'urtin' anyone, anythin' though."

"Of course _not_. You _know_ what I meant..."

Sticking out tongue, Piers huffed, mockingly rolling blues.

* * *

"I didn't get your full name."

"Celia Amarie Dean."

He wrote that down, as woman _spelled_ it out for him, smile growing on their faces.

"Where ya from?"

"Ballonlea. I visit my Mum a few times a year, in Kalos. Dendemille Town. Mum and Dad aren't together, haven't been since I was six months old."

"That's _real_ young."

Piers made face.

"I 'ave no righ' _inquirin'_."

"Its _fine_. With you?"

"Noticed lack of _adults_ here, to deal wit' us _ruffians_ , eh?"

"Well, I wouldn't call you _that_. Slightly impish, reminiscent of the glint in a _Morgrem's_ eye. Sure?"

Piers nodded, his truth would _emerge_ soon. Celia knew he wasn't prying, nor _would_ he. If she willingly _confessed_ her story, he would his.

In _due_ course.

* * *

"Mum isn't maternal, would _rather_ the attention be on her. Having me took _that_ away. They were _nineteen_ , not ready, money was tight. _Dad_ was thrilled, it spurred him on to find job, train, _better_ himself. _Mum_ wasn't. Dad did all he _could_ to help, gave her everything he had. They tried, but Mum didn't _love_ him. He _adored_ her, and their upcoming arrival, _anticipating_ fatherhood. Mum gave birth, handed me over, and didn't want a _thing_ to do with us. They lived _separate_ lives in the _same_ house. She walked out. Dad heard me crying, Mum _wasn't_ there, so he checked on me, went to get me a bottle, and noticed all her things were _gone_. No note. We _know_ why, she hasn't ever _really_ explained herself. Dad _told_ me, but reiterated that it wasn't my, or his fault. He dislikes blaming her, still, to _this_ day..."

 _Sheepishly_ , Piers gazed at ground, stage lights flickering on and off behind him, painting him different colours, revealing _range_ of responses _playing_ on face.

"Dad raised me, along with his Mum. Grandmother lives in Ballonlea, I stay with her often. She's good friends with Mrs Opal. Lovely, if not slightly _eccentric_ lady."

"Opal is _fantastic_ , givin' she was only suppose'd to be a _substitute_ gym leader, whilst the committee found a replacement."

Piers perked up, older lady very much like _extended_ family. She saw him as he was, _without_ pretence, the ' _I must be retiring, almost anti-social_ '' artist _shtick_ wasn't something she _ascribed_ too, _tolerated_ very well.

"And you've been given _stellar_ praise, to be _considered_ for gym leader. I bet _Mrs Opal_ did that. She helped train me up, wanted me to join her gym, at _least_ become a gym challenger." She clicked her tongue. "I couldn't even touch you, though. _Dark type indeed..._ "

Musing, Celia thumbed chin.

"Oh, I _don't_ know. The _male_ Ralts? Don't they learn _fightin'_ type moves?"

"When they evolve into Gallade, _yes_. Why? Are you giving me tips on how to _defeat_ you?!" Feigning shock, woman felt weight lift, man's company _delightful_. "I say...I don't know whether to be _flattered_ or _concerned._ "

" _Concerned,_ givin' tha' you need a _stone_ , to _evolve_ tha' Ralts. Tha' may take _some_ time..."

"To evolve _Kirlia._..Someone's _sneaky._ " She let anxiety out in single _stream_ of breath. " _Ta_ , Piers. I find myself a lot less tense, _distracted._ "

Moving, Piers walked into his home, heading straight for his _kitchen_ , rumbling stomach _getting_ to him. He placed phone on worktop, Celia getting view of his _chin_ , her _laughter_ reverberating through _small_ space.

* * *

"Mental note, ' _bring razors_ ' next we meet."

"Ta? You're startin' to sound like _me_."

He grabbed bowl and cereal, calling to _Marnie_ , inquiring as to whether _she_ wanted some. _She_ shook her head.

 _Morpeko_ nodded enthusiastically, _bouncing_ around energetically.

Brother put some cereal into 'his' bowl, leaving it dry, handing it to sister, grabbing yet _another_ bowl.

* * *

" _Celia?_ "

Celia _fumbled_ , all but _dropping_ phone on table, standing _too_ quickly. Nemo jumped onto floor, right _next_ to the infirmary door. Woman apologised wordlessly, tugging on collar.

"Nurse Joy." Flustered, woman checked device was _still_ working, call _still_ connected. "Is he going to be okay?"

Woman smiled, ringlets swinging with head moving up and down.

"Yes. He was _dehydrated_ , hence _peaky_ tone, fainting spells. He's had some fluids, is _keeping_ food down, but doesn't like being left _alone_. He _whines._ My lab tech is in there with him."

"I _should_ have given him a drink."

"Its not your _fault._ "

 _Crunching_ came from device, garnering _bewildered_ gazes.

"It _isn't_." Joy agreed. "However, _given_ his behaviour, I would advise caution. He needs to be among his _own_ kind."

Nemo squeaked, male Ralts _replying..._

"Well, _there's_ my answer. I wasn't _planning_ on gaining another team member. Nemo seems, _smitten_? _Little Miss Nemo,_ are we?"

"'Little Miss.' _Aw._ "

Manly snorts _erupted_ from video call.

"I'll need a few _days_ to adjust. _Erm_ , did I ask _why_ you called, Piers? I _sound_ ungrateful for it. I'm _not_. It _supported_ me when I _wanted_ to crumple."

"I wanted to ask you to _join_ me 'little band o' misfits.' I _can't_ pay you much, an' I _won't_ promise anythin'. O' _course_ you need time. Take all you _need._ "

"Thank you. Suppose I ought to think up a _name_ for this mysterious Ralts. To the library?"

She took phone, purse, and walked into room, mauve eyes meeting gold, Pokemon's head lifting.

"We ought to keep him here for the day, just to be _sure_ he's well. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"My tent. We have food, treats, equipment. I can always grab dinner, clean up in a bathroom. I may _smell_ tomorrow, better I warn you _now..._ "

* * *

"Since Nemo is fond of the little one, I feel it _prudent_ to call him something _Greek_. Also prudent to find somewhere to _wash_. I wonder if I can grab a shower in the leisure centre? I _want_ to be close to them, _you know?_ "

Piers sat down, his Linoone, _Pitch_ draping itself over his shoulders, like _scarf_. Onyx sat on his lap, man needing to move _bowl_ , milk _terrible_ for Pokemon's digestion...

Marnie perched _next_ to him, _chubby_ partner unable to pull herself up, onto couch.

"We know _exactly_ what you mean. _They_ are family too. I'll leave you too it."

"I'll let you know when I'll be coming up next. With a _new_ arrival, perhaps? _Alright._ Bye Marnie, Mepo, Onyx, I am not sure what your name is, _Linoone_ , and Piers."

" _Pitch!_ "

Marnie responded. Celia _grinned_.

" _Thank you_. Bye, Pitch."


	3. Chapter Three

"Piers? Meet _Zeus._ "

Zeus attempted hovering, before wiry limbs thwarted him. He managed to float to Celia, her arms outstretched, in _case_ he fell. He reminded Piers of Marnie, when she tried to walk, him on his knees, hands out, steadying her.

"Zeus? Wasn't he a _philanderer?_ "

Zeus scanned man's face, deducing that was a 'bad' word. Reply? He growled, _defending_ woman, flying in-between two.

"Now that IS a big word. _Careful_ , Zeus, you're only young. One must learn to walk _before_ they fly."

She winked.

"One of his symbols was an oak tree, I found Zeus _under a_ tree. He is respected, god of honour and justice. He is _temperamental_ too. With all that happened in his short life, that is _somewhat_ understandable."

"It seems the little guy _thinks_ an injustice is goin' on, _righ'_ now..."

" _Woah!_ " Celia latched onto Zeus, Pokemon summoning ball of psychic energy, aiming it at _Piers_. "He _is_ what you called him, but he really doesn't enjoy _hearing_ it." Turning red-faced creature to face her, trainer simpered. "Considering what happened, why do _you_ think I called you 'Zeus?' Because you are _powerful_ , you didn't give up, hid, protected, shielded. You _knew_ what to do, _clever boy_. You are important to me."

Zeus calmed, _ceasing_ creating (potentially lethal) ball of _doom_.

"Can't they create black 'oles?"

"Yes," Celia frowned, lines crevasse, " _yes_ they can..."

* * *

"He knows Swift and Sand-Attack. I've felt _that_ one, convinced there are still some grains _under_ my clothing..."

A week had passed since she met the jittery Ralts, Nurse Joy _downplaye_ d ' _He doesn't like being alone,_ ' Celia having sand thrown at her. He didn't aim for anywhere that would _hurt_ , but the grit managed to work its way into places woman would sooner _keep_ to herself...

* * *

"Thanks for the visual? Bloody _itches_. Try tellin' tha' to a little girl, determin'd she _will_ build a sand fort. Yes, _fort._ "

"She has _ambitions,_ Piers. Can't see where she got _that_ from."

Teasing, Piers hating that, at _first_ , he found he cared less and less, woman lacking ruse, _snare_ , barbed tongue.

 _Bait_ was for _Arrokuda,_ the odd _Magikarp_ thrown in, for _variety._

* * *

" _Little_ girl, _big_ world. I _worry_. I shouldn't."

"The support network she has wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her. Now, _Mister Zeus?"_

Grimacing, Celia eyed Zeus cautiously, aurum orbs scanning face for _any_ sign of mischief.

"I trust if I put you down, you'll be a good boy? _I trust you._ "

Zeus nodded, light pink cheeks indicating shyness. As Celia put him down, she got an _inch_ from the pavement when two, rather interested _dark_ types _ran_ at pair.

* * *

_"NO!"_

Piers blocked their path, Pitch standing on hind legs to sniff Zeus, Onyx's tongue eagerly wagging. His command wasn't loud, but said with _degree_ of force, gritted teeth evident, _evidence_ his Pokemon did this _frequently_...

* * *

" _Ex'cuse me_? What did I say abou' runnin' 'ead-first into people? You _don't_ do tha'. It's reckless, 'ot-'eaded, an' I don't 'ave time for tha'."

His team backed away, Celia offering support, feeling Zeus twitch, rose tone shifting to freshest _scarlet_ bud?

"They didn't mean anything. They are merely _curious_ , they want to sniff you, get scope. They did it with _me_ , I'm _still_ alive. Would I bring you into a situation where you could be _hurt?_ "

 _Reason_ fought off Ralts indignation, Pokemon wanting to fight. _His_ 'version' of fighting. She cooed to Piers team, letting _them_ know she wasn't upset.

"Besides, they are _immune_ to Psychic types. So, even if you _wanted_ to fight, Swift is the only, _viable_ option, and we already have a _star_ among us..."

Completely lacking _tact_ , Celia gestured to Piers. He smiled wryly.

"Its _inevitable_ that Zeus will battle. He's _eager_ , but lacks focus."

"Onyx or Pitch won't 'arm him. They mess aroun', they lack focus too. Migh' be good for _'em_?"

" _With_ supervision."

" _With_ supervision." Piers mimicked her tone, woman amused. "O'course. Don't-cha _trus'_ me?"

" _O'course._ " Placing Pokemon down, she summoned Nemo, female taking lead, male following, looking at his feet the _whole_ time...

* * *

"Damn. He's _quick!_ "

 _Pitch_ couldn't hit Zeus. Trainer used an all manner of moves, _barring_ super-effective, Piers not wanting to down Celia's Pokemon.

 _Onyx_ rushed to his teammate's side, jumping in front of Swift's _stars_ , saving his female friend from being hit. He hit the floor with a _thump_ , shaking head wearily. Pitch _defended_ mate, Zeus skidding to halt, _unwilling_ to attack her.

" _Hasty_ Nature, hastens speed, at the _cost_ of defence. _Offensively_ , he can deal out _punishing_ blows, in the _blink_ of an eye, but if he takes hits, it'll knock him _back_ quite a ways. Nemo's nature is _Timid_. Again, great speed stat, lower attack this time. _Here_. Zeus! Return, please."

Ralts did so, wrapping arm around her ankle, looking up endearingly.

"Huh?"

Celia gave Piers a bag of yellow poffins, shade eye-wateringly _bright._

"He likes tart foods. He's indifferent to other flavours. Try _feeding_ him, maybe? I'll walk over here, _within_ eyesight, in case he panics. As I'm going to be here more often, I think it best he gets to know, _trust_ you too. See? _That's_ what trust is. You fought, but came back when I asked. I _knew_ you would."

Zeus _grinned_ , melting woman's heart.

"Got ya. Guys? Come on back, please."

Onyx _ran_ , full pelt, jumping into his trainer's arm, Pitch running behind, _almost_ tripping him.

" _We really need more space..._ "

Man said, tad pitiful.

"You're free to visit _Ballonlea_ , its larger. Just watch for the _Impidimps_." She made face, the Pokemon taking her _snacks_ when she was little often.

They didn't even _eat_ them, merely sniffed, then _dumped_ whatever it was...

* * *

"As for payment, don't need to. I have money saved up from my last few jobs."

"What did ya do?"

" _Bit_ of modelling, poffin ads in Sinnoh when I was younger. Few singing contests, aired here and in Kalos. _Dad_ handles my money, gives me an _allowance_ , and will let me have it when I turn eighteen."

Walking fifty paces, Celia _pretended_ not to watch man crouching, taking food from bag, holding it out to Zeus.

* * *

Zeus whizzed around Piers, _dizzying_ him with speed, throwing him off balance. He stood on man's shoulder, then head as he _fell_ back, ending up on his _arse_ , ruing _wave_ of nausea.

" _Urf_. Give me a min."

Zeus did not take his _treat_ , (he could, as it hung precariously from _swaying_ man's hand) he stayed _perfectly_ still, garnering _man's_ emotions.

* * *

He wasn't mad, _despite_ cursing, mild mannered demeanour shining through.

That, or it was _Celia_ , giving _man_ side-eye, and him slanted _smile..._

* * *

"He's a 'andful, but I am used to tha'."

Poffin held up, Piers nodded, little hand _taking_ it from him ambrosial.

What wasn't was the _crumbs_ , cascading down from creature, pooling in his lap.

* * *

Piers had passed the 'test,' Zeus deeming him benevolent. Viewing his Pokemon's boundless energy, the Ralts figured they weren't being rough, injurious. They were _restless_ , as was Piers.

Whilst he _cherished_ his home, his gang of misfits, his _sister,_ he wished to explore world, see sights, wanting to go _with_ someone.

It _should_ have been 'with his parents,' that option taken away, plaster painfully ripped off, salt poured onto _open_ wound...

* * *

" _Lie down_ , it'll help with the spinning."

Kneeling by his side, Celia gave space once over, looking for _something,_ in case Piers needed to vomit.

"Um, ' _band of ruffians?_ '' Piers may need _bucket._ Don't haul him up, or he _will_ need it."

She saw three people run over, two men, one woman, dressed in black and pink _punk_ style fashion.

* * *

"Name's Phil."

"Emma."

"Afternoon. I'm Bill."

"Celia, nice to meet you. I'm the 'new girl,' and it was _my_ Pokemon that did that...," pointing to their Captain, woman knit brows, "sorry."

Bill snorted.

"E'll be _fine_."

"Not the _worst_ view I've 'ad. Usually Onyx's tail, or _arse_."

Cracking single eye open, shimmering blue _pearl_ , Piers words were intended for Celia, woman turning shade of _peach._

"Happy to know I look _better_ than an arsehole?"

Cracking grin, his band mates grabbed an arm, Emma offering bottle of water.

"Your Nemozyne is playin' wit' my Nickit."

Bill piped, monotone voice making him sound dull.

" _Naw_. Its not 'N _emozyne_ ,' its 'Mnemosyne.' _Greek_ stuff, righ'?"

" _Someone_ read a bewk..."

"And someone's bein' ' _arsh_. Alrigh', _gawd..._ "

"Guys. Not givin' the _best_ impression o' us."

Piers sent apologetic look to Celia, woman shrugging.

"Honestly, its _cool_. I've said it incorrectly _several_ times. So has Dad. He stared at me for a good ten _minutes_ when I told him her name. Hence _Nemo_. She's my little Nemo. Want to lean on me?"

Celia felt dreadful, troubled.

" _Ta_." Piers did so, steadying himself. "I 'ave a meetin' wit' Chairman Rose an' his council to _prepare_ for. Discussin' whether to 'promote' me to gym leader. I battled all the trainers I needed to be considered. _Lost_ to a few, need to work on me team."

"Well, _I_ want to make up for Zeus' little _jape_. Pokemon Centre nearby, Nemo is _close_ to evolving, and, I'll buy us dinner. How's fish and chips _sound?_ "

"Bloody _brilliant_. I'll take ya up on tha' offer."

"Give 'im _elocution_ lessons too. Arceus knows he _needs_ 'em..."

Piers laughed, _belly_ laughed, arm draped over Celia _shaking_ from force. She felt chest tighten, zoning out sounds of incoming train, Pokemon cries and laughter.

* * *

"Careful, there's _ten_ o' us, an' these guys don't _'alf_ get through food..."

Gasping, woman's eyes grew wide.

" _Arceus._ I didn't even _consider_ Mepo...Can she eat that though? Fruit and nuts grow _naturally_. Fish and chips? Yes and yes, _sort of?_ "

Piers shook head, smile there for _all_ to see.

* * *

Pausing before his house, Celia quizzed man.

"It is your home, not just going to swan in like I _own_ the place..."

"Its _ours_." He gestured to his friends. "Only reason they don't sleep over is 'cause there are _two_ beds, Mepo 'as the _carpet_ , Pitch an' Onyx the _couch_ , tails entwined."

"That sounds _romantic_." Waving him off, the two headed up the stairs. "Rather that than gloom, Pokemon _or_ otherwise."

Stifling giggle, woman was _unable_ to look Piers in the face, chest being pulled, stomach twisting, but in a _pleasant_ way?

* * *

"Is it because she can't get up onto the couch?"

Piers jaw dropped, stepping onto landing. He laughed, masking it with back of hand.

"Shh. Don't let Marn 'ear you say tha'. You'll never 'ear the _end_ o' it."

"Let me make up for it? _Any_ chores, _name_ them, I'll _do_ them."

_Nemo, could you bring Zeus with you, please? Second building, on the right._

The Pokemon appeared behind pair, in haze of purple mist. It engulfed _space_ , temporarily _obscuring_ vision.

"Well, _if_ you're offerin..."

Marigolds, bin bags, hoover _and_ mop were Celia's _best_ friends for next few hours, _determined_ not to renege on promise.


	4. Chapter Four

_'Happy seventeenth birthday! We (I suggested them) have a few surprises for you, if you're comfortable. All the best, Celia. PS: Keep this upside down.'_

* * *

Piers stared down large gift box, sat on his dining room table.

_Upside down? Wait..._

Striped _humbug_ ribbon made him crack a grin. Opening flaps, packing peanuts enveloped mottled _blue_ and _lilac_ egg.

_Bill must have mentioned how I've always wanted an Inkay..._

_Holy Arceus._

Celia was something _else_ , she slowly chipped away at his walls, defence strong, foundation _stalwart_ , building brick by brick for _five_ years, Marnie allowed past guard, through _door._

He allowed Celia to have chipper, _he_ handed her it, dusty toolbox leaving clean _imprint_ behind as he took it, stored in the cupboard under the stairs, contents _underutilised_ , man avoiding DIY like proverbial _plague_...

* * *

Studying egg, note lay _beside_ precious object.

* * *

_'I found this gem in Hammerlocke, made sure the breeder was reputable, a decent person. My idea (was) to take the train, go somewhere, anywhere. I would love if Marnie came, be good to talk, girl talk (I'll avoid unmentionables.) I'll be in Spikemuth at eleven. My Dad can come too, in case 'dashing, bohemian, young male rogue' needs an adult to supervise..._

_I jest. If yes, Dad said he'll drive us, so don't worry about time._

_If not, I can always pick up some cola cubes. Heard they are your favourite sweet. I'm partial to mint, toffee humbugs, hence ribbon._

_They'll be a marked difference when we see each other._

_Take care._

_Celia.'_

* * *

Four prints were at the bottom of the letter, fuchsia paint hoof, two hands and paw, Celia having signed _their_ names underneath:

_'And Quartz, Mnemosyne, Zeus and Amethyst.'_

Letter cordial, her kindness, silliness, thoughtfulness, her present _beyond_ what man expected, Piers fell quiet, warmth blooming, seeping through body blamed on Summer's late _resurgence_...

* * *

" _Face it_ , she likes you."

Piers wasn't too interested in girls, focusing on sorting life, job prospects, finding himself _somewhere_ in the hurly-burly.

" _Okay._ "

"Huh? That's not 'ow you _answer_ wha' I jus' said."

"It _wasn't_ a question."

"The _esoteric_ shtick may work wit' _Celia_ an' the _others_. It don't wit' _me_."

Older member of his crew _was_ right, but acting like _caregiver_ wasn't something Piers enjoyed.

* * *

"'ow do I act?"

"Be _yourself_. Clearly, tha' works."

"We _work_ together, though."

 _Excuse_ number one.

"You're findin' _obstacles._ "

"This back'n'forth won't accomplish much. We're _mates_."

Excuse number _two_? What was the matter with him?

Jack walked over, hand on younger man's shoulder.

"I'm not sayin' anythin' _needs_ to 'appen. As _long_ as you enjoy one another's company, _where's_ the issue?"

 _Instead_ of usual indifference, Piers knew he _wanted_ to go out, city dweller at heart, despite _preferring_ solitude of being in the _middle_ of nowhere.

* * *

Picking up phone, he let Celia know he was getting ready, he'd see her later.

He sighed, placing it down, staring at _bills_ on the table, raking through hair, _neglecting_ it, sorely in need of a _brush..._

Jack _handing_ him required item? Breath was sucked in _too_ fast, morphing into coughing fit.

The _fact_ it had black and white strands wrapped in its bristles, _and_ the fact he wasn't sure if it was human _or_ Pokemon?

_Don't have time for fussing..._

* * *

"You've got an 'our. _Monochrome_ , suits ya, down to a T."

"Ta, mate. 'ang on...you've been in me _room?_ "

"Asked me to get your demo mic, 'member? Coupl' months ago.

Jack smirked, walking around Captain.

"She's really got ya 'ead in a _spin..._ "

Flushing, Piers ushered him out, rushing into bedroom, rummaging in closet, and making mad dash into shower.

He _also_ needed to get _Marnie_ ready.

_Fifty-nine..._

_Fifty eight..._

_Stop counting, you dolt..._

* * *

"Hello Piers!"

Woman saying his name had _strange_ effect. It made him pull at collar of white shirt, starched to _high_ -heavens, _too_ warm, buttons metallic silver, black slacks and studded grey boots, feeling _tad_ overdressed, matching jacket draped over shoulder.

"Well! _Someone_ scrubs up wonderfully! _Happy birthday!_ "

Handing him handmade card, Piers' face softened, eyes wide, tearing up when he saw Marnie had helped her craft it.

It had _Zigzagoon_ faces drawn on it, pulling silly faces, tongues dangling making them look _gormless_.

Hilarious, fluffy and _excellent_ friends, _gormless_ , nonetheless...

* * *

' _I'd 'av givin' you a card, meself, but I ran out o'stickers, 'fore I could.'_

Marnie wrote it in _their_ accent, their _dialect_ , tears sprouting from man's eyes, crouching, hugging his sister as _soon_ as she appeared.

* * *

_'Captain? Aye, aye. Making your way in the world, and doing a cracking job. x'_

Celia's message was amusing, David's wishing him all the best.

* * *

Woman was nervous, knot in pit of stomach, hoping teen liked the card, and the kiss.

That _damn_ kiss.

 _Why_ did she put THAT?

Buying _was_ an option, kept as 'last resort.' Making one from _scratch_ meant _more_ to her.

* * *

"Er," Piers grunted, voice thick with emotion, "could I hug you?"

Giving David sheepish look, older man expressed consent, Celia (rather) _eagerly_ agreeing.

Legs weakened as she was hugged, staring at Dad, man _recognising_ expression, keeping thoughts to himself.

Somewhere in his mind, though, _sadness_ crept in.

He bit that back, _today_ not about him.

Or, any _other_ day, for _that_ matter.

What _did_ matter was Celia, Piers, Marnie and his work.

* * *

"Right. Has everyone been? _Pokemon_ included?"

Dad joke garnered eye rolls, but _none_ there wanted to ' _suddenly need the loo..._ '

* * *

"Freedom, from our barren, _darkened_ streets, an' the _car..._ "

Piers snorted, letting out his team, Celia _surprised_ to see _Obstagoon_ , standing next to Linoone.

"My my, they grow up so fast. _Hello_ Pitch!"

Pitch _yelled_ , cry vociferous.

"They get _loud_ fast, too. Go on, play wit' the other Pokemon. Play _nicely_ , now..."

Celia sent out her team, _Piers_ surprised to see _Kirlia._

" _Not_ -so-little Nemo!"

Nemo chirped 'hello,' bounding off into Wyndon park, Celia locating bench for the four of them, and bag of sultanas, raisins and peanuts in backpack.

* * *

Feeling he should leave three alone, David took out piece of paper and pen.

"Sweet orders?"

" _Cola cubes_ , please. Thank you."

" _Strawberry_ bonbons, please."

"And you, Miss Marnie?"

"Gummy bears, _pleeze!_ "

He laughed.

"No problem. I shall return soon."

Waving, he held back as man made his way to bench, girl skipping behind.

" _I like him_. Well-mannered, has _your_ best interests at heart, and _knows_ himself. _I approve..._ "

Leaving daughter 'mortified,' Dad left with gleeful _pep_ in step...

* * *

Kirlia _danced_ , adagio, on tiptoes, she _twirled_ around park, people stopping to watch.

Celia began humming _Nutcracker_ , heart full, _year_ of singing alongside Piers _vanquishing_ panic. She didn't care if people _looked..._

* * *

Her birthday? The two travelled to Ballonlea, for an intimate, _small_ performance, her Nan, Lillian and Dad watching, grins on their faces. Celia sung _her_ favourite song, Piers singing the male vocal in _David's_ favourite, and the two sang an old _lullaby_ , taught to her by Lillian. _Opal_ attended, gathering villagers for celebration, for 'high tea,' after the show. Magenta blips of light gave the artists _radiant_ glow, gym leader wearing knowing _simper_. Celia wore bracelet, beads alternating black, watermelon, black, bubblegum, black, _made_ by Marnie. She wore light pink dress, flouncy skirt, bell sleeves, intricate white lace flowers around them and waist, dainty peach heels, and necklace with jaw pattern, Piers' _gym_ badge...

She _boosted_ his confidence, helping man find _own_ style, avoiding gender 'norms,' by wearing colour _associated_ with women.

He _wore_ it well, personality full _bloom_ , outward visage not _quite_ there, tad mish-mash, but that would come with _time._

Being _able_ to express oneself in world full of people, too _frightened_ to stand out from the _crowd?_

Piers and Celia _made_ their own...

* * *

She was young, _once_ , prompting David and Lillian over, wondering if they _saw_ what she did.

* * *

"Mrs Opal."

David bowed, leader taking his hand.

"They grow up so fast. I know that look. Wondrous, the _Hattrem_ are aglow, luminous. They do that when they sense merriment, and that is _avidly_ abundant here."

"Considering they can blow your _eardrums_ if you feel stressed?"

" _Mum..._ "

David frowned, Opal guffawing. Her Galarian Wheezing puffed out pure _oxygen_ , flying around, 'moustache' trailing behind. Togekiss flew after teammate, triangles markings _blurring_ with its speed.

* * *

Villagers began sitting, each commemorating occasion, wearing _Kalosian Roses_ , for Celia, community rallying around. They secretly gave _Piers_ one, Marnie babysat, given the time and _distance_ between their homes, by the newly created _Team Yell_ , Piers' crew, Marnie's _guardians..._

* * *

" _Congrats._ "

Piers lent over, cheers _drowning_ Celia's voice out.

"On becoming gym leader. You _deserve_ it."

She winked, man shaking head.

"Not abou' me. _Cheers_ though. I'll drink to tha', _an'_ your birthday." He looked at jug, with curious hue. "Er, wha' is _tha'?_ "

"Orange and peach lemonade. _Nan_ makes it, using fruits from the _community_ garden. _Nicer_ than it looks..."

Rather close to male, _ideas_ popped in woman's brain.

 _Making_ herself look away, man battled downturn of mouth, corner of eye locating _four_ Team Yell members, with _horns_ , ready to _blare_ them.

He stood, quickly sprinting over, _ignoring_ inquisitive eyes.

* * *

"Not the _righ'_ time, fellas."

"You're _free_ to join us..."

 _Small_ voice resonated, five turning, seeing Celia's Nan, Lillian offering _platter_ of miniature sandwiches and cakes.

Team Yell _were_ hungry, silently _begging_ Piers to let them sit at the table.

They'd _behave_ , squirrel horns away, utilise table manners, and speak in _eloquent_ fashion.

 _Three_ out of four _wasn't_ bad...

* * *

Marnie pulled on Piers cuff, tugging fairly _hard_ , gesturing to Celia.

"Ah. You want to talk? _Say no more..._ "

Standing, man located Pitch, Pokemon _trying_ to outcry a _damned_ Exploud...

* * *

"Hello, _Miss Marnie_. Everything okay over there?"

Marnie scooted closer.

"Pieeerrs..."

"What _about_ him?"

"He's goin' through a ton, won't _say_ it, but you make him feel _better_."

" _Tell all?_ Thanks, sweetie, but I think your _brother_ should tell me that."

"Nuh-uh. He won't. _Listen!_ "

Eye roll made Celia snort.

"I'm sorry. Do carry on, make sure there's a _line_ , please?" Marnie's aquamarine eyes narrowed. "That means nothing _too_ personal. _He_ wouldn't do that, tell me things about _you..._ "

She acknowledged that was the _truth_ , simmer reducing to _manageable_ state.

* * *

Ten minutes of her (sort of) praising woman, Celia offered arms, Marnie standing on bench to hug her.

"Whatever I can do, _ask_. The two of you mean a lot, to Dad _and_ I..."

* * *

"What about _school?_ "

"'omeschooled. I can do me ABC's, maths an' stuff. I can read pretty well."

"I have books, _history_ , mainly. Galar's _myths_ are fascinating. Want to have them? I've read them to the _point_ where I could quote them. Bores _most_ to tears..."

"Ta. _S'pose_ we should invite big brother back?"

Celia smiled.

" _Go get him._ "

Girl sprung off bench, charging over to Piers, strides purposeful, girl _wise,_ beyond her years.

* * *

" _Brew?_ "

Piers _grinned._

"Thought ya _wouldn't_ ask!"

Celia simpered, getting out purse, Zeus sprinting over.

"Oh? Want to share these with the other Pokemon here? _Amiable!_ "

She mirrored man's grin, giving Ralts some food, handing him the bag.

"Please don't try to eat the _bag_. It'll make you _sick_ , and we don't want another visit to the Pokemon Centre _infirmary_. Made _me_ sick to my stomach."

Zeus shook head, eating food, taking bag afterwards.

He _walked_ away, _slowly_ , keeping bag _upright_ , as _Celia_ had.

* * *

" _Perceptive_ , ain't he? You're a _phenomenal_ trainer."

"I prefer to see myself as their _friend_ , mentor. We may not be the same _species_ , but they learn, feel, _think_. We are on each other's _wavelengths_. Right." She stood, clearing hands of crumbs over bin. " _How'd_ you like your tea?"

"Bit o' milk, _two_ sugars, _since_ its a treat."

"Yes," Celia _teased_ , winking, "because you're _fat_." She stuck out tongue. "I seem to recall you _enjoying_ Nan's cookies, _hazelnut_ and _toffee..._ " She 'mmmed.' " _Trust_ me when I say that is a _great_ thing. Food is _meant_ to be enjoyed. _Marnie?_ Tea?"

Marnie nodded, but kept head facing Mepo, partner _weeping?_

"She likes it milky, _one_ sugar. You 'ave gummy bears incomin' _anyways._ "

Piers spoke for sister, rubbing her back. Celia watched, coming up with plan.

* * *

_Zeus? Mnemosyne? Quartz? Amethyst?_

Her Pokemon responded.

_Mepo wants to play, but Marnie is worried she'll wreak havoc. She'll need some guidance, she's used to the company she keeps, not everyone else's Pokemon. Please, help her? Thank you._

Heading to tea stall, Celia smiled, _crossing_ fingers.

* * *

"Zeus?"

Zeus walked up to Mepo, _food_ bag outstretched. Mnemosyne beckoned Morpeko, _encouraging_ her. Amethyst chased her own tail, jumping onto statue base next to Marnie's Pokemon. Quartz trotted, whinnying _excitedly_.

* * *

"Is it okay if she plays? I _promis'_ she'll be good!"

Piers _questioned_ that, 'good' not in Morpeko's _nature_.

Zeus extended hand, murmuring to Mepo, language only the _two_ understood.

"Don't cha _trus'_ me?"

Using his 'slang' in _defence_ made Piers 'Cheshire Cat' grin.

He nodded, Mepo jumping down, bag of goodies _delved_ into, _with_ patience.

"See? Told ya."

"You're _righ'_. I'm _sorry_ , Mepo."

Ruffling the fur on Mepo's head, the Pokemon scurried off after Zeus.

* * *

...

...

...

"She could do wit' losin' some _weigh'..._ "

Marnie _gasped_ , lightly digging _brother_ in the arm, him _holding_ it, jape _very_ unfunny, to _her..._

* * *

"Tha' was _you_ , wasn't it?"

"It _was_ ," Celia sat, handing cup to Piers, him handing his sibling the _tray_ , so she didn't spill _hot_ contents, "they would have done that of their own _accord_ though, I'm _sure_."

"I don't doubt it. Ta."

Watching their Pokemon having fun, the three were completely engrossed, happiness seeping out, spreading quickly...

* * *

David walked into park, viewing _precious_ scene, breath held, moment lovely, Dad rushing through veins, seeing another man 'protecting' his daughter.

He _paused_. If he _was_ (in any way) unsure of Piers, his intent, he'd have stepped in right after he _met_ the young man.

Celia was intelligent, _razor_ sharp, if _need_ arose. Piers saw her _truth_ , drawn to that, to _honesty,_ heart open.

Clearly, his was too. His heartstrings, voice resonated with hers, sound _splendid._

David was thinking of his past, repeated _bum_ notes with Celia's Mum.

Celia was not her Mum, _furthest_ she could get away from her.

She had _chance_ , David _willing_ them on, pair _right_ for each other.

It was up to _them_ if they saw it that way.

* * *

"Didn't get the _chance_ to say thanks, for the Inkay. That's... _you're_ rather bewitchin'."

"Speak for yourself, _rising star_. Hug?"

Woman asked, _hopeful_ , golden eyes _liquefying_ man's insides. The look he gave her automatically tilted her head, _innocence_ shining through.

Piers moved the _other_ way, Celia holding breath until it _hurt_ , lungs burning. She looked over his shoulder, _huffing_ until the ache subsided.

Having _zero_ clue of situation, their noses touching made them _laugh_ , lacking _serious_ undertones.

Taking his hands, initiating, wanting to _try_ , she methodically moved closer, inching slowly together.

* * *

 _Forgetting_ stresses, strain, adolescents _sought_ comfort, delight, awkwardness, more importantly, _hope,_ glimmering in their eyes, same _page_ of the _same_ book, wondering where the _future_ would take them, _sincerely_ hoping it was theirs, _together._


	5. Chapter Five

"I see no one's managed to beat Leon."

"Nah. He _seems_ to anticipate trainer's moves, strategies."

"He knows his strengths, weaknesses, and plays to _those._ "

"I beat all the gym leaders, _except_ Raihan."

Celia cut baguette in half, plating one and handing it to him.

"Ta."

"Dragon types are _notoriously_ strong. I may try and battle them. I've battled _trainers_ , but gym leaders are the next level, step _up_. My Pokemon are _more_ than good enough..."

"Worried abou' _yourself?_ 'aven't pushed 'em much, worried you'll go _past_ their limit? You won't."

Piers placed plate down, standing, taking Celia's hands.

"Where's _tha'_ comin' from?"

"I've kept my options limited, _move_ wise. I don't want to over-level. I need to _retrain_ my team, learn _myself_. Battle me, please? I know _I_ have type weakness, but _I_ need to learn how to build _decent_ strategy."

"Huh? You want to battle?"

"Yes. _Unofficial_ first date? No pressure, only if you have the time."

Celia held up hands.

"Yeh. The gym challengers won't be 'ere for another 'our or so, yet. I asked them to come _after_ one, so I can sort out lunch for Marnie an' Team Yell, _then_ get ready for 'em."

" _Cordial_. Captain? You aren't _'alf_ gracious."

She placed two balls on dining room table.

" _Pick one._ "

Piers sang ' _eeny meeny_ ,' landing on ball on the left.

"Three Pokemon each?"

He nodded.

" _Try me?_ "

Taking ball man picked, Celia gave him a peck, walking around him, dangerous _smirk_ working way across lips.

* * *

" _Azurite_ , help a _girl_ out?"

Woobat flew from ball, heart _nose_ and goofy _grin_ charismatic. Piers sent out _Scamp_ , his Scrafty, Pokemon grunting, _asserting_ dominance, stare _steely_ eyed.

Man wasted no time, Ice Punch _hurtling_ towards Azurite.

"Protect!"

Veil of energy surrounded Woobat, saving from certain, _imminent_ threat.

"Fly!"

Piers _cursed_ , he'd forgotten just _how_ fast flying types were. Scary Face did little to _stop_ the inevitable.

Scamp was smacked with _devastating_ force, given how miniature Celia's Pokemon _was..._

Scrafty _collapsed_ , looking at Piers before he passed out.

* * *

"Well! _Okay then!_ Calmin' down?"

Celia nodded.

"And, currently, _winning..._ "

Team Yell _hollered_ , boos and hisses _flying_ , musical notes disjointed, horns _unpleasant_ , but neither their Captain or Celia would have it any _other_ way...

* * *

Pulling out mic stand, Piers grabbed second ball, whistling. He sent out _Raven_ , his Inkay, watching woman muss up hair, butterscotch tresses _matching_ sun's beauteous rays.

"U-Turn."

Azurite returned to his ball, woman choosing Mnemosyne next.

"Disarming Voice!"

" _Someone's_ been payin' attention."

"I view from afar. I have great _long_ sight..."

Laughing, man checked in with his Pokemon. Raven was _dizzy_ , but quickly regained footing.

" _Hypnosis!_ "

Kirlia _tried_ to dance out of the way. Celia cursed, Nemo _drifting_ off, hitting gym floor with about as much grace as a pregnant _Ryhorn..._

* * *

"Night Slash!"

The only positive to take from the loss was that at least Nemo was _asleep_ when she fainted. Hopefully, she wouldn't be _too_ sore in the morning...

* * *

Azurite went down _soon_ after, Dark type moves dealing _heavy_ blows, woman well aware they would, but _still_ growing impatient.

Loss _was_ part of _being_ a trainer.

It _hurt_ , all the same.

* * *

" _Sorry._ "

"That's the _name_ of the game. Come here, _Little Nemo._ "

Nemo went back into her ball, Celia glancing at Zeus' ball.

_Do I send you out, knowing you'll faint?_

_I have too, I don't have anyone else._

_Zeus?_

She sent him out, apologising _profusely_ , her partner _determined_ to fight until he was exhausted, pushing _past_ limits.

* * *

"Zeus? Go _all_ out. If we're _going_ to lose, may as well go out _spectacularly._ "

Piers swallowed, slight Pokemon standing there _incredibly_ small, against _large_ gym backdrop. He really didn't want to _hit_ Zeus, or use _underhand_ tactics.

 _That_ was Dark types 'charm,' _dirty_ behaviour. Celia was confused for good, _long_ while as to why Piers _favoured_ the type. seeing as he was moral, virtuous, _proper_. Perhaps he was trying to _prove_ that Dark types would _listen_ to someone who didn't swagger, _threatening_ those who 'looked at them funny,' fingers _decked_ in knuckle dusters, adorned with _bruises_ , from throwing their weight _around?_

He was _right._

* * *

Ralts struggled, hanging on with _minuscule_ health left. Pitch looked at Zeus, then her trainer. Piers saw Obstagoon _falter_ , downing Zeus unfair, all _five_ foot of her _towering_ over _rival_ creature.

"Come back, Pitch."

Celia had turned back to scene, Marnie seeing _tears_ in her eyes. She shook her head at brother, _forbidding_ him to do _anything_ else. He wasn't going to _do_ anything rash, wondering why sister (seemingly) _assumed_ so?

* * *

" _Match suspended._ "

Celia crouched, covering Zeus with her body, looking at him, morosely.

"I'm... _Zeus?_ "

Pokemon looked up, rolling over, pushing himself up. He had _materialising_ bruises on stomach, arms _preternaturally_ slender, as if they'd _break_ with slightest force. He pat woman's head, having her look _up._

Conspicuously in _pain_ , Zeus called, _hoarse_ voice fretting Celia's heartstrings, harp _notes_ played incorrectly, someone _bashing_ piano keys, when they _should_ have been gentle, _exercised_ caution.

* * *

"If I can't go a _full_ match, _what's the point?_ I _can't_ run out of the gyms, simply because it _isn't_ going my way. I, I could _hear_ him, his anguish."

"I know you've battled _several_ Team Yell. You _won_ , an' they don't go easy. Its _clear_ you can do it. Seein' someone you care abou' gettin' 'urt is ' _orrible_. They faint, that's _all_. You know tha'."

Piers _went_ with reassurance, though pondered whether _it_ sounded condescending or not.

" _Seeing_ him on the floor? The hollowed tree flashed before my eyes, and I felt like I couldn't _breathe_. This is on _me_ , not you, Zeus, or you, Piers."

Piers held out hand, Celia taking it, hauling herself up.

" _May I?_ "

Woman nodded, wiping eyes. Piers bent, keeping gaze _away_ from Ralts. Zeus nudged his hand, digits ending up on his _horns._

* * *

He saw _glimpses_ of their match, Celia playing _down_ his ability.

She wasn't calling him 'vulnerable,' _per-say_ , but predilection went _towards_ insecurity, more-so for her Pokemon.

He _also_ witnessed Gallade, in the distance, glancing back at him, whilst being _dragged_ through field by unknown man, _manacles,_ collar around Pokemon's wrist and neck.

_His Father?_

Gallade cried, _bladed_ tongue wishing to carve _through_ binds, wanting to _run_ , take his son and sprint off, _anywhere_ , direction picked at _random._

* * *

Having to shake head, to clear it, Piers picked Zeus up, Pokemon wrapping arm around his wrist protectively, anchoring himself.

Celia _bawled_ , snot trying to seep from nose. She coughed, swallowed it and held out arms, _beholden_ to his generosity.

Zeus was _positioned_ so he wasn't squished, as the two trainers hugged, his _needing_ to hurt, let _it_ out.

* * *

"That _scene_ back there? Sorry, guys."

Returning from Pokemon Centre, Celia held head in hands.

"I'll get out of your hair."

Taking bag and balls, Marnie glared Piers down, wanting him to _stop_ her.

" _Pitch?_ "

Pitch came out of ball, folding arms, all there knowing that, _particular_ move.

"' _When tears cease, salt runs dry, the sting lingers, but will pass, by and by...'"_

Pitch yelled, _lower_ than usual. They saw woman's shoulders sink, muscles _lessening_ tension.

"' _When the light is pale, death draws near, I'll hold you close, in deep regard, dear._ '"

_My poem..._

* * *

"I feel so _embarrassed._ "

Woman turned, tossing hair back, carelessly.

"Please, don't. I don't regret the _battle_. I regret 'urting _you_. Seein' _this_ , knowin' _I_ am the cause?"

Celia gasped, _searching_ Pitch, Piers and Marnie's eyes, faces for _misplaced_ upset.

"No! Please. It isn't any of you. Please, believe me. _Arceus_ ," she laughed, saliva _bitter_ , "its me. I adore you two... _three,_ " she corrected, Obstagoon's trademark 'smirk' spreading across her face, puffing _cheeks_. "I haven't looked at myself, merely my _surroundings_ , the people _within_ it. I stayed within Ballonlea, its tight-knit community. Whilst I had an _excellent_ upbringing, I grew up with a Father who had to do it all alone, _everything_ , whether he wanted to or not. I _learned_ to be independent from him. When I met Nemo, _that_ changed. She willingly walked _alongside_ me, participated in _my_ story, helping me _write_ it. I try to be her friend, my _team's_ friend. They _listen_ , I _control_ that. I don't _want_ to control them. I _want_ them to fight because _they_ want to, not because I _ask_ them to."

"They _do!_ They _luv_ you! _We_ luv you!"

Marnie's outburst _floored_ Piers, heart thudding. His hand flew up to his chest, organ pulsing painfully.

...

...

...

" _Marn is righ'..._ "

* * *

 _Braveness_ kicked in, voice _cheering_ him on Piers' head, _reminiscent_ of Team Yell, their support.

" _We_ care, _Team Yell_ does, your _team_ does. You are one o' _us._ "

"A _scallywag?_ "

Celia smiled wryly.

"If that's wha' you want to be, _be_ tha'. See? _Identity_. Daughter, singer, _friend_ , woman who threw me black an' white world into _colour_. I didn't know I _needed_ tha'. Go, if you want too. Don't ever think _we_ want tha'."

"I'd _tell_ ya, if _I_ did..."

Both teens giggled, Marnie's bluntness going _very_ appreciated.

"Can I walk you to the station?"

Woman pulled two into hug, trying to fit Pitch _somewhere_ in their circle, his fur right up her _nose..._

* * *

"Arceus." Celia breathed, fresh air lovely. "You diffuse _whatever_ I come up with."

Piers raised brows.

"Bomb? _Far_ from it. We _mesh_ , gel. If I _thought_ ya bomb, I'd 'ave grabbed Marn, Morpeko, me team, an' told Team Yell to _leg_ it."

"More like _sing_. I'm sure you've noticed I blush when you do that. Warms me up, like a cuppa. P _erfect_ amount of sugar, milk, _perfect_ temperature."

"I 'ave _flaws_ , but most of those are projected by the _public_ , 'specially when ya _don't_ fit in wit' the _status quo._ "

"Uncross my _wires?_ " Analogy sounding _better_ , Celia took Piers hands, man letting himself be pulled to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I enjoy your company, cherish your mind, treasure your eloquence, your own, _special_ brand. Please, _keep_ it your own."

Incapable of _voicing_ what she wanted, woman was concerned man wasn't on her wavelength, right at _that_ moment.

* * *

" _Resplendent..._ "

Piers spoke, methodically drawing _out_ syllables, gazing upon woman like she _meant_ it, meant something in this _vast_ world, in _his_ world, more importantly. They hadn't found peace _externally._

Internally? They _flourished_ , flowers blooming, stems entwining.

* * *

Train announcement went unnoticed, Celia needed connection, tilting head, man surging forward, taking her off guard.

She began resenting the _train_ , hating leaving, _despising_ seeing Piers, Marnie, Team Yell and their Pokemon's faces moving _further_ away from her as train left the station.

Happiness _shouldn't_ hurt. Piers wasn't the cause.

That coquettish ( _fickle_ ) organ in her chest created _that_ hurricane, encompassing chest, seeping through _entirety_ of form, woman unable to _fully_ comprehend meaning, as of yet.

* * *

Piers fell _asleep_ against her shoulder on the train home. They'd been to _Circhester_ , Hotel Ionia, for dinner and drinks, _her_ treat, their first _'official'_ date, two 'dressed to the nines,' _their_ version of it, _thousand_ Poke-Dollar suits, dresses, shoes _and_ jewels not applicable.

Their _meal_ , the _service_ , whilst _excellent_ wasn't for the pair. _Pizza_ on the _couch_ in their _pyjamas_ was more _their_ type of 'date,' that word encompassing _plenty_ of activities.

After eating, Piers felt sleepy, stomach pushed out, Celia's (she swore) was _larger_ , though admitted that was _likely_ because man was _slender..._

* * *

Holding his hand, Celia moved two fingers onto his wrist, feeling _pulse_ , heart beat slowing, man's slumber deepening. Feeling his warmth, with how _close_ he was, woman wanted to _keep_ him there, just a _bit_ longer. They only had _twenty_ minutes left of the journey.

For _now_ , she'd _cuddle_ him, make the _most_ of precious time together.

Those words _lingered_ in head.

_For now..._


	6. Chapter Six

"Hello, Turffield!"

Rotom phone was turned, pasture as far as the eye could see.

"Its very _green._ "

Celia playfully rolled eyes.

"That's called 'nature,' Piers..."

Quartz _galloped_ past screen, lush space and sun soaked up. Celia simpered, sitting on bench, completely relaxed.

"I see _why_ some prefer living life in the countryside. It _would_ be the ideal location, if it _wasn't_ further away from you..."

"I'm a call away."

"Also, _busy_ , with life and trainers. Practical Captain, efficient leader. How is that going?"

Piers smiled, bags under his eyes telling _different_ story.

" _Thirty_ trainers in one day. Exhausted _doesn't_ cut it."

"Can't get a break? You work _exceptionally_ hard. If you can, take Team Yell, Marnie out and _play_ exceptionally hard."

"If you were 'ere, I could, wit'out _guilt._ "

"Guilt? I know if you _wanted_ to tell me, you would. In your _own_ time."

"There's a lot of 'me own time.' Didn't want to _burden_ ya wit' it."

"Never, _never,_ never. I don't want to hear those words again."

Celia closed eyes, holding breath.

" _If_ you need me, don't hesitate to call. I _will_ come back, Piers, I _swear_ it. Did you _think_ I wouldn't?"

Piers nodded, reluctantly revealing _portion_ of tale. Celia knew not to pry, ask any more. It was visibly _painful_ for leader.

" _Captain?_ I wouldn't promise something I intended to break, and I wouldn't ever break _you_. Goodbye, chéri."

Pressing 'end call' stung, woman disturbing hive of _Beedrill._

Taking out their stingers, extracting them was complete and _utter_ misery...

* * *

Aimlessly wandering around city, woman located gym, (a simple task, given it was, easily, the _largest_ building there...) turning, steeling herself, focusing on task at hand.

Battling _Milo._

She didn't know much, other than he came from several generations of _farmers_ , place obvious for farming folk, fields upon fields of grazing land.

Looking at her feet, paving stones beneath her, path linear, woman bumped into _someone._

* * *

"Hello there!" Milo waved hands, gesture of, 'its fine, _don't_ worry about it.'

"Good morning. I was _miles_ away, there. _Needed_ a moment, chose well trodden path to do just that, when it _should_ have been middle of nowhere, not _in_ someone's way."

Celia _cautiously_ smiled, giant of man before her _far_ from ominous. He looked friendly, approachable, and was wearing _gym_ attire?

"Its _absolutely_ okay to take time for yourself. Don't feel you ought to apologise for thinking, even about _unhappy_ things. Name's Milo, I am Turffield's gym leader."

He offered hand, not _too_ close to worry her, invade her space. She appreciated that, feeling better already...

* * *

She shook it, smile becoming grin.

"Is that what brought you here? It does _most,_ given the gym is really the _only_ feature we have."

"Other than vast _swathes_ of green?" Milo laughed. "It _is_. Celia, lovely to meet you. I am not participating in the gym challenge, though. I am here to train my team up."

"Starting with me, the first leader? You can battle us _outside_ of the parameters, outside of the challenge."

"First _is_ first? Aren't I too _old_ to sign up?"

"Oh, _no_. The oldest challenger I had this year is _sixty_. His granddaughter said he couldn't be a Pokemon trainer, as he is rather, _abrupt_. He wishes to prove, to himself that he _can_ , and prove her wrong. We don't have to battle inside the gym. It can get _stuffy_ , and rather, _smelly_. The Wooloo need to go, at _some_ point. I do clean it, but there are _several_ flocks. Out here? Fresh, clean air and plenty of room."

"I would prefer outdoors. Farm smell makes me _queasy._ "

Milo grinned.

" _City girl?_ "

She nodded.

"Very much so."

Quartz ran up to him, Amethyst on her back.

"Hello!"

Milo produced carrot, woman laughing.

"Psychic trainer?"

"Yes." Man offered Ponyta the vegetable. "I talk _to_ Pokemon, not with them. But I know my team inside and out. Guys?"

Sending out team, Celia named them, _crunches_ disrupting conversation...

* * *

"What level are they? I like being on _equal_ footing."

"Twenty-eight, thirty, thirty-two, two thirties and thirty-three."

"I'll cap it at thirty-two. Stay here, please. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

" _Well done!_ Here."

Milo handed her his league card.

"Thanks."

"Feeling more confident? You should. Your team are perfectly in _tune_ with you, your commands."

"Thank you!" Woman beamed. "Applin is _adorable_ , by the way."

"That would be Pomme."

"Pomme. _Really?_ That's even _more_ adorable! Hope Quartz doesn't spy him though, she _loves_ apples."

Man laughed.

"Don't worry, Pomme." He looked at ball. "Wooloo and _I_ have your back."

""Eldegoss is _majestic_. Reminds me of the dandelion meadows in Kalos. I'm half Kalosian."

"He lets those seeds go, fly off on the winds. They are nutrient-rich, benefiting ground _and_ Pokemon."

Celia hummed, pondering, _casually_ , accidentally blurting out _careless_ thought...

* * *

"Pomme sort of looks like an..."

" _A worm in an apple?_ Not quite. He chose an apple to hide in, because bird Pokemon _won't_ touch it. He could be swallowed in a _single_ gulp, see."

"That _sounded_ horrible. I didn't mean it like that. I ought to get to the Pokemon Centre."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly. I can see it isn't coming from a bad place. Can I walk you there? Gym challengers will be there soon, preparing."

* * *

Eevee's ball began vibrating on the walk to the city centre.

"She won't settle, was running around last night."

"Restless. Perhaps she wants to _evolve?_ She did level up. Gossifleur couldn't be soothed when he wanted to evolve. Cried out for me, stayed awake all night."

"I didn't realise it could hurt them. Then again, they _grow_ suddenly, their limbs stretch. It happens over _time_ , with us. Them?"

"I ran to see Nurse Joy. She explained it doesn't hurt them, but they feel _change_ on the wind, specifically Grass types. Its _nature_. Nature can be cruel, but can _also_ be marvellous. She'll be fine."

Amethyst _escaped_ , running off, heading towards cliff-side _glyph_. Celia apologised to Milo, before sprinting after her.

* * *

Amethyst stopped before stone statue, panting, directly in _sun's_ rays. Milo was spot on, Celia skidding to halt, looking upon Pokemon with awe. Nemo woke her when she evolved, tapping her shoulder, brilliant white light _erupting_ from Ralts, stature growing, limbs lengthening before woman's eyes, Kirlia _dancing_ around bedroom, jumping for joy, Celia cuddling her tight.

* * *

Changing, Eevee's cry shifted pitch, lighter, _airier_ , trilling, dowsing rod tail _first_ thing to appear, then cat-like, pointy ears. Trainer kept quiet, Espeon revealed, _leaping_ from glitter, shimmering plumes, beams of white lining ground under her feet, painting it with lines as she walked forward.

As if she were watching _ceremony_ , Celia lowered head, exalted being working her way over slowly.

* * *

"Afternoon! I beat Milo. Big, friendly giant."

Piers whirled phone around, aerial view Celia didn't recognise.

" _New_ place? It looks wonderful!"

"Yeh. It 'as three bedrooms, double beds. I know I'm not tha' tall, but 'avin' to _squish_ meself isn't fun, an' a _garden_. Marn is 'avin' the time of her life, runnin' 'round, knackers her righ' out, ends up fallin' asleep durin' _dinner_...Told _ya_ you'd be great."

"Ta, sweetheart. Making waves, Piers. _Glad_ to be a part of it."

"Now, I 'ave a _studio_. Can finally release some demos. Can I use _ours?_ I'd like to credit ya, o' course. But, its on your terms."

" _Definitely_. Maybe tone down my voice? I want people to hear your exclamation, your sublime, compelling lyrics. Have the listeners feel _myriad_ of emotions."

"Definitely _not_. You are my _muse_ , as much a _part_ o' the process as I am. Don't sell yourself short."

"Wouldn't do that. Check _this_ out." Summoning Amethyst, red gem popped up from beneath camera. " _Espeon!_ She only went and evolved! I knew she could do it. She wanted to, just needed me to give her a little _push!"_

Piers grinned, tiredness vanishing. He'd _developed_ hunch, woman wanting to inquire, squint.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Give 'em a push, an' they'll work their _magic_."

"Quartz is getting restless now, too. Milo was right. I thought, for split second that it would hurt them. I guess I panicked. Completely _barmy._ "

"Eh, I get why ya thought tha', though."

"I'm off to get some grub, _ravenous_. My team need _treating_ , as do I. Eyeing the cream cakes in the patisserie. I have no qualms, _no_ shame. See you soon."

Piers nodded, winking, throwing Celia into fit of girlish _giggling_ she managed to contain until _after_ the call ended...

* * *

Next up was Nessa, Celia teaching Energy Ball and Giga Drain to Azurite _invaluable_ here. Diverse move pool, Nessa commented on, saying she 'wasn't expecting that,' and 'appreciated the battle,' as it gave her something to muse on.

 _Most_ people went with Grass types, so she had prepared (somewhat) for those.

When someone taught a non-Grass type a Grass move, it threw her for a loop.

* * *

Quartz transformed after battle, Rapidash's duo-tone mane becoming long, silky smooth, head swing _grandiose_ , Pokemon stunningly gorgeous.

* * *

Celia left Hulberry, salty sea air on the wind soothing, her team sitting contentedly, woman in contemplative mood, deciding she lived too far away from Piers.

And, since her Dad had left Ballonlea for Wyndon, woman wanted (needed) to be closer to _both._

Not too far from Lillian, or Opal, latter like second Grandmother, not too far from her cœur, either.

* * *

Kabu was more of a _challenge_ , Azurite ending up burnt, charred, wings frailer than _paper,_ woman panicking, leader pausing, scanning her face, his eyes ablaze with fire, passion, drive to give woman the best, _possible_ match he could.

Celia's jaw fixed, eyes hardening, man seeing what he'd _hoped_ to witness.

Inferno, every molecule inside her searing, surrounding her in _flame._

* * *

She sent out Mnemosyne, _obliterating_ his Centiskorch with Dazzling Gleam.

Man assured her she did brilliantly, but that she could be tougher with her commands.

Not harsh, loud, but with _conviction_. Her team managed, coped, and coped very well under _pressure._

She believed in them, needing to believe that little bit more, push that bit more.

In doing so, gym leader reassured her success, her faith increasing, that her team gave their everything for her and survived?

Heartwarming, beyond anything she ever could ask _for._

* * *

Bea had type weakness, losing in mere _five_ minutes. She had a timer up on the gym's screen, wanting to document how long battle lasted, for review later.

She managed to Dynamax Machamp, Pokemon fainting _seconds_ afterwards, Psychic overwhelming team member, annihilating optimism Bea had that she would find a way to defeat Psychic types, once and for all.

* * *

Opal was _tough_ , given Celia didn't have Poison or Steel moves. She had to tough it out, _losing_ once, trying second time, the next day. She won, Nemo, holding on for dear _life_ evolving after match.

Opal grinned widely, lipstick cracking, Gardevoir one of her favourites, her team eagerly welcoming _new_ arrival after their visit to the Pokemon Centre, and grabbing lunch, with Lillian.

Celia was home, physically _stood_ on home ground, her heart, mind elsewhere, taxing features, woman masking mixed feelings with bites of toasty warm _scone_ , fresh cream and strawberry jam, not letting herself feel the least bit remorseful.

Tea cups were efficient at _hiding_ features, older ladies seeing through her, like pane of glass...

* * *

_Gordie?_

Where could she begin?

Where _should_ she start?

He decided flipping about and (Celia was convinced he _thought_ it was surreptitious, _sexy_ even, that word twisting face) _winking_ at her was applicable.

In _all_ fairness, when it became clear she wasn't reciprocating, he _stopped_ , focusing on the battle.

He did wonder if he was being _crass_ , sunglasses (it was _nighttime_ , too, woman biting back amusement at his 'coolness,') obscuring wanton interest.

Was Celia a woman or _girl?_

If latter...? He gulped, knowing his Mother would (somehow) find out, and make him scarper, Rock team struggling to keep _up_ with pace.

That, or she'd beat him in _battle._

He never _could_ beat his Mum, telling those who'd _listen_ that it was because she was family.

Type advantage meant _diddly squat._

* * *

It was _speed_ that defeated him, Zeus making _two_ turns before he made one, Pokemon not yet acquiring Fighting type move. He didn't need them, evidently, making man look easy.

Zeus evolved, Kirlia smaller than he remembered, having not seen one since he was a child. He hopped into woman's arms, simpering, woman cooing, congratulating him.

 _Okay._ Celia was attractive, but wasn't playing ball.

He _respected_ that, shaking her hand, handing her the Rock Badge and his trainer card.

* * *

_Next up? Piers._

Celia lay down, B&B quaint little cottage, east of the gym.

_I am more prepared._

She looked at team, curled up, sight winsome.

_We've got this._

* * *

"Good morning."

Celia took off duvet, sitting up, ruffling hair. Yawning made Piers' chest do that 'weird' thing again, where it felt constricted?

"Mornin!"

"Did I wake you?"

"No. It wasn't you tha' did tha'. The 'fan club' do tha'. Wait outside Spikemuth's gate, every mornin', callin' me name. Their support 'elps fuel me _career_ , so I am grateful an' all, but I am grateful for sleep, too. Developin' insomnia, its _wreckin'_ me."

"Popular with the ladies, huh?" Woman tilted head. "Can't say I blame them. By the gate? You moved there?"

"Didn't David tell ya?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your Dad _oughta_ tell ya."

"Huh. Mind if I add him to the call?"

Piers shook head, Marnie waving in the background.

* * *

David picked up immediately, doing knot in his tie.

"Morning, Celia, Piers. Sorry I've not been in touch more regularly. Meetings upon meetings are, well, as dull as dishwater, and they take up time, even my _free_ time."

"Hello, Dad. Piers said you had something to tell me?"

Direct, straight to the point, exhibit _A_ , David relented.

"I payed the deposit and six months rent, on Piers' new home."

Celia teared up immediately.

"Arceus. _Dad..._ "

"Well, Piers _is_ one of us, as is Marnie. I want to protect my family."

Lethargy lifted, young man sitting up.

"I will pay you back, Sir, every penny."

"Completely up to you. The sentiment is amiable."

"You old _charmer_ , you..." Irises glistened. "You're next, in my 'personal' gym challenge. I've leapt over every hurdle, _except_ yours. I don't want hurdle, not with you."

"It wouldn't be." Sending out team, Celia saw they were all _fully_ evolved. "Me team are the strongest they've ever been, as are yours. Opal let me know you flew through the rest o' the gym leaders. I knew you'd get to me, at some point. I'm ready."

David looked at clock, reluctantly needing to go.

He nodded to both, leaving them be.

* * *

_The question is, am I?_

"Yes. Bring it."

Piers nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm going to have a wander around Circhester. Need bigger camping equipment, _growing_ family. I'll see you on, say, Saturday?"

Piers nodded.

"I specified weekends are free. That'd be great. I've..." he fidgeted, twisting studs on his gloves, "missed ya."

"And I've missed you."

The way she said it made Piers hurt, mind wanting her back, in the room, _nearby_ , even. He relaxed around her, _felt_ he could be his true self.

Pining would be the _correct_ term. Celia would disagree, he knew.

* * *

"And you _lot_ , too..."

His team whined, collective noise _jarring_ , Celia, sympathetically snickering.

* * *

Waving, her team doing the same, Celia ended call, getting up, grabbing towel and bar of soap, starting off the day with shower. Whilst in there, Celia made up her mind on breakfast.

Buttered wholemeal toast and jam, washed down with Galarian _Breakfast_ tea.

_Start the day off, just right..._


	7. Chapter Seven

" _Brilliant._ " Piers looked over at Celia, woman looking at Nemo and Zeus, the two gleefully jumping up and down. She wanted to run over to Captain, Team Yell, on the other side of fence putting her off, woman wanting privacy.

They were like siblings, and the idea of being cuddly around them was slightly mortifying.

Piers wouldn't have informed them they were considering becoming more than friends, this she knew.

That was confirmed when man walked over, took badge off lapel and passed it on to her, via hand shake.

She wished for more, desperately trying to convey it, without scrunching hands, without _holding_ him.

Holding him wasn't enough, anymore, realisation daunting, woman fearing she'd made mountain out a mole hill, moment Piers being chipper, _friendly_ , not something more.

Celia wanted tangible, and had (absolutely) no bloody clue on how to go about it.

* * *

Piers updated his blog, _MMXIII_ , the year Marnie was born, with a photo of Celia and himself, two bright green, face masks the 'culprit.' He was sat in front of vanity, Celia standing behind him, chin on head, two wearing wide smiles, taken earlier that night.

The smile in reality _died_ when comments began coming in, from two, specific young ladies.

They'd decided to 'pick' on Celia, acting far younger than they were, immature.

Man invited Celia to look, for reason he would give her, _after_ exchange.

He wanted her to know that he cared. He didn't know if brain would conjure up the correct words for his mouth to utter.

But, what he did know was _writing_ , knew fingers would type thoughts.

He wasn't defending her, 'defending her honour.' Piers wasn't knight, Celia no princess. Both would see their dinner again if they were _that_ way inclined.

He was her _exuberant_ ruffian, she his classic, _stately_ muse.

* * *

**"Who's this 'Celia' woman? Lyrics, poem, and now a photo? Piers?"**

_"A muse."_

**"'A muse?' Why are you being vague?"**

**_"Men get vague when they like someone."_ **

_"I get vague when asked silly things. Celia is my muse."_

Celia smiled, popping head over shoulder, kissing his cheek. The ladies gall was amusing.

**"How is it silly? Just admit it. I'd advise against relationship with someone you work with."**

_"That sounds like you have some experience of that. We work together, yes, but what, if anything happens/happened, is the issue?"_

_**"I've been here since the beginning, Piers."** _

Celia coughed, cupping hand under mouth before water splattered onto floorboards.

"It doesn't take a detective to see where this vein is _travelling._ "

* * *

_"True, though I recall only when my career, making money was the topic. Not my life, my family, Team Yell, my mind. Why would that be?"_

**_"Well, you're talented. Anyone with eyes, ears and taste knows that."_ **

_"My voice and words...wallet. Nothing else? Rather shallow. My muse sees me, knows me, almost everything."_

**"Almost?"**

_"Yes. I will rectify that."_

**_"You could have told me."_ **

_"We know that wouldn't have stayed with you. I am well aware my words aren't 'proper,' my conduct is not the 'norm,' on how to speak with fans. Your conduct speaks volumes, ones I have read many times before. I don't care for people who pry, muscle their way in and expect me to spill my guts, let everything out, unlock the cage. I am nothing but a performing monkey for types such as you. I write with conviction, honesty, but that isn't what you want. My guard drops arou_ _nd my muse, willingly. She sees entirety and has never chained me, wanted my true self hidden away. She accepts me as is. Your_ _version of me is false."_

Woman tried to come up with response, mouth hanging open.

* * *

_**"I get it. You're the Dark type gym leader. Didn't think you'd become their trope, due to that..."** _

Celia squinted.

"You _speak_ the truth. That's not nastiness. Does she even know what that means? ' _Dark type trope_ ' my arse. How rude."

Piers handed her metaphorical key, reference to him, having opened his cage, let forth himself in entirety.

Celia used it, when he _let_ her.

When he wanted self locking up, she returned key, leaving him be, letting him do what he needed.

* * *

_"I've never intended on being harsh, unfair. However, you haven't denied my accusations, which tells me I'm right. Support is everything to me, but not when at's at the cost or morality. My preferred Pokemon type has zero effect on my personality. My team can be hostile, but they listen. If I ask them to stop, they do. They accept criticism. I've asked you to stop. The fact we're having this conversation means you aren't able to listen. I won't say it again."_

* * *

Logging out, Piers held head, elbows on table.

"Brought the campin' equipment?"

"Yes. Wasn't about to assume I was staying here. Since there isn't a _hotel_ , I made sure I came prepared. Want to come with me? Lovely evening."

"Yeh. I need to say somethin' that's been on me mind for yonks. I told your Dad first, got his opinion on things. Figured I ought to do tha'."

"I'm happy you place that level of trust _in_ him."

"I'll sort things out 'ere. Get Marn babysitter."

"Okay. I'll sort out the tent. Western side of the city?"

Piers nodded, streets lights out along path to city limits, able to see the _stars_ , sky sparkling.

"I am the only one wit' a key to the gate, so we won't be disturbed."

"Fan-girls _ahoy_? They'd prefer to be talking to you, not _at_ you. ' _Lend me an ear, and I'll free my voice.'"_

Celia grabbed bags, leaving house, waving to Marnie on her way out.

* * *

"Mum an' Dad left when I was fourteen, Marn four. They 'ad me young, _real_ young, seventeen. They didn't want the responsibility, so me Dad and Mum's parents took me, raised me themselves, me parents makin' an appearance from time to time. Mum comes back, nine years later, announcin' she's pregnant. No sign o' _Dad_. He was there, but in the background. He decided, _after_ me tha' kids weren't for 'im. Mum did the same thing. 'ad Marn, left, partied, partied some _more_. Didn't take to bein' a Mum. _Fine_ , but she should 'ave jus' come out an' said it. It 'urt. She thought I was 'too young _to_ understand.' Oh, I _understood_ , alrigh'."

Sitting outside, Celia swung blanket, sharing it with Piers, navy blue, constellations woven throughout fabric.

"I understand tha' parenthood isn't for everyone. But, wha' I don't _get_ is why 'ave two, when you knew after _one_ it wasn't the righ' fit? Me entire childhood, I wanted to fit in, didn't 'elp that me parents didn't come get me, after school. I yearned to be free, but couldn't comprehen' what tha' word meant. At some stage, I thought it meant way out, if me existence made people miserable? Even me flesh an' blood? Marn _saved_ me. I needed to grow a pair, grow up, forget abou' my issues, focus on her."

Celia asked if she could reply, via head tilt, raised brow, pursing lips. Piers viewed former self, woman speaking to both.

"And you did. You _did_ , are doing a fantastic job. But, in order to truly be okay, and being _okay_ is more than what the word dictates, you ought to address your issues, process thought, try and categorise them, maybe? Catastrophic, Pleasant, Questions, with subsection for 'Answers?' Easily the strongest-willed, loveliest person I've met. What bothers you isn't allowed to seep out, affect others. Its effect on you is worrying."

Laying his head on her shoulder, woman elaborated.

* * *

"Marn is warm, happy, has a roof over her head, her beloved Morpeko. That's you, your doing, your heart, time, love poured into every moment. You have to be _brother_ , you aren't allowed to be anything else?"

Man snorted.

"Got _it_ in one. I need labels, but despise 'em. I am those _already_ , I don't need to be called 'em. I love bein' brother, Captain, friend, but want people to see me as those, withou' need to say it. Sayin' makes me feel like I've pigeonholed meself. I can't keep stuffin' meself in corner, blinded by _lights_ to please others. The people who matter don't want tha' for me. I need them around me, would like you around me."

"You put on show, makeup, jewellery, visage spectacle, but you show the truth to those you trust. You trust me?"

Taking her hand, Piers placed it over his heart, recognising what it _was_ he felt.

* * *

Pining? _No._

* * *

Tenderness.

Fondness.

Love?

The answer to those being _'yes'_ astonished young man, taking into account he allowed himself two things.

Misery and _fame_. Misery _came_ with fame, jealous fiend, dragging its weight behind, every step he took, trudging towards validation.

Now? He had someone who helped carry that burden, jealousy tamed, propped him up, when he wanted to slouch.

* * *

Weaving hand through locks, man melted, puddle effect bloody wonderful. Celia blushed, low light taking edge off rosebud cheeks. Their Pokemon were asleep, save for Nemo and Zeus, two behaving oddly, female making that cooing noise again.

Woman made her way over to cot, moving it closer to Piers.

"Goodnight, vague young man."

Holding hands, woman fell asleep, man closing his eyes, letting _sleep_ decide whether it wanted to arrive or not.

* * *

"Oh... _ah!_ I get it."

"Get what?"

Celia left tent.

"There's an _egg_ , under the 'edgerow."

Woman's jaw worked.

"So, that's what you were doing..."

Zeus looked sheepish, Nemo next to egg, levitating it towards their trainer.

"That's great! You're going to be parents!"

Celia offered arm to Piers, man grinning?

"' _xplains_ the wanderin' off. I'm 'appy for the two o' ya."

Egg landed at Celia's feet, Nemo tapping it, looking at man.

"Do you want Piers to have it? Zeus?"

Zeus teleported over, tapping egg himself, before floating up to man's eye line, He studied Piers intensely. Mnemosyne chirped at partner, Kirlia standing down, nodding to trainer, than Captain.

* * *

Piers thought on that, the prospect of having an egg.

He'd had one before, Onyx born from that, gift from his Grandfather, Piers his image, save the man had full head of black hair.

It would be challenge, gym challenge almost over, trainers making their way to Wyndon, for the semi-final matches, and rematches against randomly selected gym leaders.

He nodded, _vehement_ nature wanting to take egg, give it hearth, home, prove to Celia he was worthy of the duty.

* * *

Saluting made woman splutter milk, lightning quick reflexes preventing bowl _full_ of granola hitting the ground.

* * *

Vehemence wouldn't quite leave man, walk back to home, every sense was trained on woman, touching never one of his personality traits. He became tactile with her, ductile, wanting her look glance over, behind curtain of hair, auriferous irises glinting, storm brewing within blues, skies misting, haze sweeping through Piers, like tornado, force making him inquisitive.

_Impetuous_.

* * *

Could he sweep her up, find way to tell her how he felt, all while stomach did tumultuous flips?

Whether instrument or vocals, Piers practised religiously, until he felt he was primed.

Celia wasn't either of those.

Other than Marnie, and the six female members of Team Yell, very much sisters to him? Intimacy wasn't on his agenda.

He found a few women attractive, jumping to 'sleep wit' 'em,' something he'd heard, floating around in his male crew's dorm, words hanging _languorously_ in the air didn't occur to Captain.

It struck him as _bizarre_. If he did not know someone, how could he do something so personal, yet be so flippant _about_ it?

He needed to speak to someone, Celia's _Dad_ option, but, it involved his daughter.

How could he phrase it in a way that wouldn't make mannerly man scarlet with embarrassment?

Unless he asked Celia to go _with_ him? Both were responsible, observant, auscultate.

* * *

Celia was on the same page, awkward conversation with David, surprisingly not in the _least_ bit so. At their age, David was elated they'd found something concrete, sincere.

He trusted Piers, assuredly, and Celia without question.

They were getting closer, David knew the day would come they'd want to take things further.

He was thankful he'd raised astute daughter, and she'd found _equally_ insightful partner.

* * *

Months bloomed, patiently questing, time taken to learn themselves, as well as one another. Respect was _paramount_ , building slowly, matters of heart shouldn't be rushed.

Celia managed to beat _Raihan_ , leader tenacious, Pokemon unbelievably strong. Mnemosyne's Ice Punch made catastrophic damage, man attempting _damage_ control.

He failed, but took out newly evolved Swoobat, and Quartz, prior to losing the match.

* * *

He asked to take pictures, for his social media pages. He and Celia took several, smiling, pulling goofy faces, her and his team grouping together in front of his Rotom phone.

Luckily, for _Duraladon_ , Rotom phone's could move around by themselves, so he was _included_ in the shots...

* * *

So, when unexpected call came, from Penelope, her _Mum_ , Celia froze, Raihan asking if she was alright.

She replied that she _was_.

Not anymore.

Thanking him for match, his lively, vivacious personality, and ability to make her giggle, woman left gym, left Hammerlocke, hailing Corviknight taxi, headed straight for _Spikemuth..._

* * *

"Mum wants to see me. I don't know why. She doesn't call, out of the blue."

Celia faltered as she walked up to Piers.

"Why would she do that? Pull a stunt like this? I don't understand."

"'ey, 'ey now." Piers cooed. "Breathe." Celia inhaled for count of four, exhaled for the same. "Does David know?"

"Unlikely, given she hates his guts. _Arceus_. I can't just up and leave. _I love you_ , for Nemo's sake..."

Piers desperately wanted to say that back, words leaping on tongue, aching to be freed.

_Not the right moment_.

* * *

Man helped Celia into his home, woman sobbing, unceremoniously falling onto couch.

* * *

Marnie overheard, Mepo peeking around bedroom door, equalling curiosity.

She shut the door, wise enough to know little ears shouldn't listen in on personal, _adult_ conversation.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English-self is loving being able to use our slang. Its fantastic, having a lot of fun with this. :) Thank you for the support. Poffins and glasses of Moo-Moo milk all round!

Several snotty tissues _later_ , Celia finally managed to form coherent sentences.

"Nope. Nuh-huh."

She went to apologise, Piers impishness turning frown upside down.

"Want to talk abou' it?"

"Yes. Are you sure? I don't want to dredge anything up for you, or Marn. She can hear me. I'm _sorry_ , Marnie."

Girl reopened door, holding plush Umbreon Celia bought her for her eighth birthday, slippers scuffing floor as she shuffled over, offering _cherished_ toy.

Fresh tears left eyes, Celia's arms outstretched, asking girl for cuddle, needing reassurance from those she held dear.

Piers joined in, three forming protective _unit_ , nothing able to get through barrier.

* * *

"Marn? Want to go over to Jade's? Celia an' I oughta talk. _Adult stuff._ "

Marnie made face, but nodded, hugging brother's legs.

* * *

Little girl got changed, leaving soon after, being taken for walk before bed, (with Mepo _and_ her Umbreon plushy) two female Team Yell members and their Nickits gleefully tagging along for the ride.

* * *

" _Penelope?_ In a nutshell, my Mum isn't Mum, per- _say_. She's never treated me like her child, more _like_ burden. She usually glowers at me. Got drunk, several bottles of wine _strewn_ around, began shouting. Her 'budding' career in modelling was over. I had 'ruined' her body. The woman is a _stick_ , for Arceus' sake..."

Piers sat behind her, kissing forehead, moving hair off her puffy cheeks, swollen eyes.

"I am _trying_. I've always tried to be her daughter. Its like I'm a ghost. She invites me to Dendemille, then stares _through_ me, like I'm not even there. Kalos isn't that far from here. I mean, I _could_ go. I don't know what to say or do. I don't want to cry over her, yet again."

"Not righ' now, darlin'. You aren't doin' too well. Let _it_ out."

"See? I'm blubbering. Ranting on and on. Right _narky_ sod."

"Bit daft? Yeh." Man teased, woman smirking. "Also a _crackin'_ stunner. I digress..."

Woman went to kiss him, man shaking head, woman's emotions all over the shop.

He was right to stop her.

* * *

"I should go and visit. I need to cease contact. Doing that by ignoring, blocking her number isn't fair. It'd put on me her level, and I refuse to do that. Before it goes to pot, I must _try._ "

" _Blimey_. Crackin' mind on ya, too. You're in a completely different league. Sweet, not saccharin'. I 'old ya to the ' _ighest_ level o' regard."

"Good job I take after my _Dad?_ "

"My point, exactly. Penelope 'as done bugger _all_ to deserve you or your Dad. She's bein' cagey, dodgy."

"Her _middle_ names." Celia sighed. "Shouldn't say this, about my own Mother."

"It sounds like the two o' you gave her _many_ chances, a lot o' rope. She chose to snip it, sever connection. Did she say _why_ she wanted to see you?"

"No. _Maybe_ she'd like to know if her only child will do something _useful_ with her life. She knows my favourite thing to do is _travel_."

" _Need to fly?_ "

Woman couldn't deny the anguish, flitting across Piers face after he said that.

"You never caged me. Piers?"

Swivelling, woman sat up, on knees, cradling man's jaw.

"You're 'the bee's knees,' 'me old china,' my Captain, and the man I want to devote myself too. I won't leave. I _meant_ what I said, Piers."

"I know." Man held breath. "I love you, too. But...," he silenced her with index finger, "a soul such as yourself needs to spread her _wings_. I'll be 'ere, phone call away, Marn an' me Yellers will be alrigh'."

"And, will _you?_ "

Celia murmured, pleading.

"I'll struggle, for a bit."

"Always valued your honesty."

Man winked.

"I will be _alright._ "

"Ooh!" Woman chuckled. "You remembered the 't' this time! Secret elocution lessons were a success! Must tell _Bill!_ "

Piers wrestled Celia, keeping (most) of his weight off, sight of her on couch rather enticing.

"Will ya now? Not if I can 'elp it."

He kissed under her ear, woman wriggling.

"Not on the couch. Honestly!" Eyes mockingly rolled, woman tutted. "Civilised, Piers. Think about where _we_ are, exactly."

Perturbed, realisation crept up, sneaky wretch flitting on Piers' features, Celia watching it inching its way across.

* * *

Picking her up, without warning, man stopped before his room.

"Sure?"

Celia nodded.

"Yes. I know I was bawling before, but I needed to do that. It cleared my head, my view. Do you trust me?"

"Course. Are you s _ure_ , sure?"

"Completely. You?"

"Yes."

"You used the correct word, for the second time!" She made face, next thought strange. "Is it odd I find that really _nice?_ "

By nice, she _meant_ attractive.

By nice, she meant she wanted to be with him.

Obliging her came as easily as breathing, second nature for man.

* * *

If Celia wished to explore world, Piers wanted nothing more than to see her _soar_ , wings prismatic, sight sacrosanct.

He got to view that, view her, exist in _her_ world.

She helped make it _their_ world...

* * *

Celia waited until the new year to leave, last quarter of year prior wonderful, joyous, happiest woman had ever _been._

"I 'ave somethin' for you. David'll 'ave to 'elp us out wit' it, though...

Celia grabbed case, wheeling it outside.

"Hmm?"

"Two Obstagoons?" He shook head. " _Three_. Seems everyone is gettin' along nicely..."

He held grey egg, patchy white stars _scattered_ about. Celia grinned.

"Congrats are in order! Also," woman blushed, "the _feeling's_ mutual."

Piers' smile took concentration off everything, _bar_ him.

"Can't fly wit' an egg, too dangerous. Onyx an' Pitch'd _neva_ forgiv' me..."

"I plan on challenging the gyms, so I'll be in Kalos for a while. I'll ask Dad to drive down, whenever this little one hatches. I'll keep in touch, I have your address, for cards and presents and stuff. So..."

"Watch out," Piers frowned, "both its parents get _carsick_. Bes' put it in a ball."

"That's what I meant, Piers. Can't have it bouncing _off_ the car walls."

Azure shores spilled over, man's smirk holding edge.

"Definitely _not..._ "

 _Looking_ at Celia like that was making her not want to go, simpering to man quickly.

* * *

" _Tomorrow?_ "

Young man closed eyes, reopening to show _different_ expression.

Fortitude.

Celia _wished_ to see the world, he wished that _for_ her.

He'd managed before, wasn't without her, wouldn't be without.

His mind could fill in the blanks, hers very _apt_ in doing so.

* * *

" _Today_. When's your fligh'?"

"Three, will arrive just after five. I'll check in to my hotel, drop off my things and give you guided tour of Kalos, starting with Santalune, as the first gym is there."

"See?" Piers took her hands. "When push comes to shove?"

"You certainly did not shove me. I pushed myself off cliff. Remember that when, _if_ I crash and burn."

"If tha' 'appens, it ' _appens_. I'll always be 'ere, whatever time o' day."

"Its my call as to _how_ things go. Dad and I have some hard decisions to make. I do know _this_. I would like you to be in my future. But, if you meet someone else, please, don't wait. Love isn't an easy road, it shouldn't be simple."

"If you mean tha' 'fan club,' I _disbanded_ those. They cursed me out somethin' _rotten_ , an' I found I didn't really care. I don't show my 'and readily."

Celia kissed him, heart cradled on sleeve, Piers placing his next to it.

"I'd prefer if _you_ kept me 'eart. I know it'll be safe, secure. If ya meet someone, though? Go for it. I want you to be content, you deserve pick of the litter."

"When I have the suave scoundrel, with a heart of d'or?" _Non_. I shall, if I may, call you 'mon coeur.'"

Native tongue charmed Piers, man eager to learn, Celia gifting him 'Kalosian Phrase Book...'

* * *

"'My 'eart.' I'm positively _chuffed_."

"How about 'dishy,' when in Galar?"

Man palmed face, pulling face, embarrassment taxing features.

"Oh, _'eck_ no!"

Woman chortled.

"I wouldn't. Keep this between ourselves, right? I'd _prefer_ that. Don't want the disbanded, livid fan-girls coming after me, wishing to lop my head _off..._ "

"They'd 'ave to get through _me_ , first, an' cope wit' two, royally _cheesed_ -off Obstagoons, hollerin' at the top of their _lungs..._ "

"Thank you, for the egg. Nemo and Zeus had _another_ egg. Want to give it to Dad. He craves companionship, but can't bear opening chest, revealing heart, only for it to be, _possibly_ , stomped on again. He hasn't gone out to meet anyone since Mum. She doesn't give a flying _Figy_ berry about him. He still does..."

Tearing up, Celia's aching organ beat frantically, requiring tender care.

"C'mere."

Hugging turned _into_ cuddles, hugging all of Team Yell, Marnie, Mepo and most of Piers' team following on from that. cream cardigan strewn with black and white _fur_ afterwards...

* * *

David picked her up, Celia placing egg securely, with belt in back seat, asking Dad to _consider_ keeping it. Man joked it would be like having 'second' child, Dad mode reengaging, daughter watching him _light_ up.

She prodded, just a tad, as he helped her with her bags into Wyndon airport, suggesting going out, doing things he enjoyed, find new hobbies, perhaps meeting someone in the process?

Her Dad cracking grin, forehead wrinkles, lines around eyes _ignored?_

Woman wanted that for him, for man to be able to move on.

Not forget, simply forge _new_ path.

* * *

"Bonjour!"

Cloudless aquamarine skies greeted Piers, weather in Galar making him wish he was with Celia in Kalos.

"It may look nice, but its _nippy!_ "

Shivering, woman's irises glowed, tucking scarf under chin.

* * *

_Arceus..._

Piers felt giddy.

Woman looked angelic, he practically _saw_ her halo and wings.

Resplendent, gorgeous...

...and _cold._

Hot water bottle self sought to warm her up, human _radiator_ status correct.

* * *

"I'm off to look around, _reacquaint_ myself. Haven't been here for yonks."

"Keep _warm._ "

That was all man could manage, _waves_ of agitation increasing, pressure building behind eyes.

" _Dinner time._ Restaurants around every corner, here. And the cakes? The _cakes!_ "

Woman _spotted_ signs, demeanour upbeat, tone cheerful.

"Sending my love to Marn and the crew. Terrific young man? I love you. Get out there, show Galar your colours, and hear them _yell_."

He smiled, white-toothed grin _dazzling._

"Will do. Ta-ra for now."

* * *

Looking at notebooks, filled to brim with lyrics, note in margins, words, lines crossed out, here and there, Piers sighed. He had work to do, planning EP.

He had eight songs completed, their backing tracks needing to be edited, finalised.

Ralts' egg in the corner of sound space spurred him on.

It wasn't merely about _him,_ anymore.

He wished to make Celia proud...


	9. Chapter Nine

_Three years later_

"Team Yell? Now, where have I heard _that_ before?"

Celia stepped from lift, Yell grunts honking horns. The sound made everyone in Rose of the Rondelands lobby _jump._

"Celia? Celia?! 'Ello!"

Emma chirped, running over.

"Din' know you were back!"

"Yes. Sorry about that. Had to keep it hush-hush, hated every second of it, believe me. Phil, Emma and Bill?"

The three exchanged surprised looks, woman jumping up and down.

"You remembered? Told ya she's cool!"

"Oh? Did someone suggest I wasn't? I'm positively offended! Hah. Is me old China here?"

"Ah, naw. Our illustrious Captain is at the gym, preparin' for the next batch o' gym challengers. He'll be here tomorro', though, for the 'ceremony.' He 'ates stuff like tha'. Rose's idea, no doubt."

"I wouldn't bet on it. _My_ money is on Oleana, his secretary. The woman in pin heels? She was the one who got in touch for him, brought me here, paid for my stay, beauty treatments, the works. _Sounds_ great, until you realise they were ordered to do what she wanted, equipment used akin to implements of torture. I appreciate being looked after, but not when the people doing it will be sacked, if they quiver in front of 'stern-face' too much. I asked them to come back, on their terms, tomorrow. We can discuss looks, clothes. Have to go out shopping, find something to wear. I may pay tribute to Piers, as _subtly_ as I can..."

Morpeko made beeline towards woman, Marnie running over, trying to catch chubby partner.

Her Pokemon was on a diet, and _Celia_ had room service cookies she'd been snacking on, packet open in jean pocket...

* * *

"Hello, Marnie."

Marnie put phone away, ushering tubby fiend away from food. Celia realised and pushed packet further down, _out_ of reach.

"Hello. Why didn't you say anything?"

Celia knew girl would change. Now _teen_ , Marnie was curt, straight-laced. Older wasn't sure how to take that, needing to remind herself that she wasn't talking to ten year old anymore...

* * *

"Didn't want to cramp your style. Also, disturb the _mood_. Who's this?"

Victor nodded, offering hand, Scorbunny zooming past group, leaving trail of fire in his wake...

Teen's face reddened, Hop jumping back, his Sobble hiding behind trainer's legs.

"Blaze? We've talked about this..."

Blaze stopped running, but kept moving, jogging on the spot, restless spirit evident.

* * *

"Sorry. Victor."

"Hop! Leon's brother."

"Morning! Next generation of challengers. Leon's brother? _Fantastic_. Celia."

"She's my friend, member of Team Yell, too."

"You don't look like them."

"Do I have a horn concealed on my person?" Woman giggled. " _No_."

"The last team _I_ heard of were Flare, and, didn't they try to destroy the world or something?"

Marnie glared down Hop.

"No. Honestly, Hop..."

She rolled eyes, older woman worried. They hadn't been in contact for a while, Celia refusing to _do_ the 'repeatedly message and annoy someone,' thing.

* * *

Piers would have mentioned it, had something happened.

He hadn't.

* * *

"So, you're taking on the challenge? That means I'll see you tomorrow. I'm performing. Going to nerve-wracking, big crowd. HUGE crowd..."

"You'll be _alrigh._ "

Marnie's words made woman smile.

"Sorry. I want to do my own thing. Piers asked Team Yell to protect me, when I was little. I was alright with that, until I got older. I love them like family, but..."

"You _need_ space? Come on."

Celia took out phone.

"Want to go out? Girly day out? I want me being here to be a surprise, but being holed up in a room isn't my idea of fun. As long as Oleana doesn't see me, we should be fine. Want my number?"

Marnie nodded twice, Celia heading to front desk, inquiring if she could have people up in her room.

* * *

They nodded, everything on _Rose's_ bill.

Woman was extremely grateful for that.

But, she'd pay for anything _she_ bought, outside the hotel, not wanting to risk _cracking_ Oleana's stern visage...

* * *

"Victor? Hop?"

Two teens tilted heads.

"If you see Oleana, please let us know. She'll go _spare_ if she finds out I'm not chained up in my room. Ta!"

* * *

"What would you like to do?"

Going outside, Wyndon's air was refreshing, pacifying.

Marnie pondered, for about two seconds.

"Absolutely sod all. Can I speak openly with you?"

"You mean, _can_ you swear? Of course. I'd rather you do that with me, then blurt it out in front of your brother. Has he ever used swear words around you?"

"Nah. He _creates_ colourful replacements."

" _Of course he does._ " Celia grinned, two sitting in (fairly) secluded park. "Want to talk about anything?"

"Girl stuff, you mean..."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes." Marnie smirked. "If you mean _that_ , then yes."

Woman nodded.

"I talked to Piers about it, gave him advice, Emma did, too. Hot water bottles are _invaluable_ , tea too."

"He's great, but gets denounced by _some_ challengers, when they find they can't Dynamax. Bit harsh. Made me laugh when he beats them, without the need _for_ it. People rely off it too much. My brother proves that you can have, and enjoy battles _without_ being overpowered."

"I'm not a fan of Dynamaxing. Its too much. Why work on your team, give them affection, support, items, only to say, 'sod all that progress?' What does that tell them? They aren't good enough to battle as _is_ , that's what. Might be way off, but that's how I see it."

"Right. I don't like it when he gets bullied. He just shrugs it off. I know he's level-headed, and that's a good thing, but I really want to shout at them, when he merely waves hand. In one ear, out the other."

Celia offered arm, Marnie moving, former wrapping it around latter's shoulder.

"What's brought _that_ on?"

"The 'attitude?' I love him, I don't like watching, standing by. That's why I entered the challenge. I want to win, become champion, and prove that my family are worthy."

" _Marn?_ "

The way Celia used her name said to teen that something she may not want to hear was about to come out of woman's mouth...

* * *

"The people that know that you and Piers are worthy know, matter. The people who don't, don't want to know don't matter."

Celia hugged teen, Marnie, needing to get that out feeling much better.

"I have a gift for you. It would have been a birthday gift, but job offers got in the way. I wanted to come back sooner. Want to stay here, or come with me?"

The two stood, before Hop came barrelling out of hotel, like a Zubat out of hell.

"Quick! _Duck!_ "

* * *

Celia ducked, Marnie casually watching Oleana saunter out of her boss' premises, heels clicking on pavement.

She spied teen, eyeing her up and down, giving clipboard in hands once-over, nodding to self, tapping ear piece afterwards...

* * *

When she'd left, Celia thanked Hop, patting Sobble on the way, Pokemon sat sideways, little feet stuck on wall, sight adorable.

"Thank you."

She smiled, Hop blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"I found this fluff-ball in Johto, has flight in her, just like you. I think you'd go together well."

Celia gave teen Poke Ball, Marnie's eyes widening as she saw an _Eevee_ erupt, swishing tail, loud and proud, _announcing_ her presence.

"Its one in the afternoon. This one _hates_ being awake during the day. Night owl. Considered buying her some sunglasses, but thought better of it."

Eevee huffed, impatiently checking out her 'new' trainer, Celia busying herself with own team, letting them stretch legs.

* * *

"I love her. Thank you!"

Eevee sat on bed, Celia trying to shoo her off. Pokemon huffed, giving her sass?

"I _really_ love her..."

They laughed, Celia's team setting about befriending rebellious, rambunctious Eevee...

* * *

"Have you battled all types? I did that, so I know what I'm doing. I travelled around Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. I lost some matches, but I learned not to take it to heart."

"Yeah. Piers never pushed me to battle. I wanted too. Watching him inspired me."

"He inspired me, too. He inspires many. He's bloody _brilliant_ , isn't he?"

Grinning, Marnie snorted, ruffling Morpeko's fur. Eevee whined, seeking affection.

"She wouldn't go in the ball. Had me run ragged. It was only when I pretended not to pay attention that she nudged my hand with the capture device in it. She wants to be independent, _strives_ for it, as do you. Stay you, please? Don't let anyone throw water over your fire, dull your spark."

"Oh. I _won't_."

Girl smirked.

* * *

Eevee yawned, turning around, curling tail around form, settling to sleep.

"Uh," Celia knelt, "good luck waking her. She loves sleep, napping is her pastime, snoozing her hobby. Maybe get her in the ball, _before_ she legs it?"

Knocking jolted ladies, Oleana's voice on the other side of the door.

"There's a closet near the bathroom."

Celia whispered, Morpeko and Eevee returned to their respective balls.

Marnie hid, feeling ridiculous, woman closing the door with apologetic frown...

* * *

"I take it I can't tell Piers that you're back?"

Celia shook head.

"I don't know why it HAS to be secret. I'm a citizen, who occasionally models and speaks about, fights for Pokemon rights. _Nessa_ does those, far better than I can. Why am _I_ special?"

Marnie _shrugged_ at former, not latter.

"Eh. There are rumours that Macro Cosmos are hiding things. Chairman Rose seems decent, but his secretary is dodgy, sketchy, putting on a front."

" _Very_ observant." Woman agreed. "She is. Something is off around her. People give off energy, not just body language. She's tense, back ramrod straight, like she has a stick up her arse." She whispered. "Should I apologise for that word? I keep forgetting you aren't little, anymore. Almost as tall as me!"

"Arse? Naw. That's _tame_ , compared to what I've heard..."

"That's a shame. Adults shouldn't be rude around children, or teens. I _try_ to be considerate."

"Most don't give two Flygons. They'll brawl in the streets."

Curiosity nipped like playing Purrloin.

"Have you and Piers argued?"

"No. We talk things over. No raised voices, respect is key, we listen to each other. If one of us is in the wrong, we _admit_ it."

"This invite?" Marnie held up letter. "Was meant for him, all the gym leaders arrived this morning, _bar_ him. He isn't into places like this, stuffy, decked out in gold, sees them as pompous, tacky. He's right. Its nice and all, but is it really necessary? He's denied Rose's invitations for the _forth_ year in a row, yet he still sends them."

" _Manners?_ " She giggled. "I haven't met the man, but heard he'd cordial. I'm meeting him tomorrow, reserve judgement. I know I don't appreciate being judged. I'm positive he doesn't, either. What floor are you on?"

"Fifth, room nine."

"Want to get dinner, later? Hop and Victor are free to join too, if they'd like."

"Sure. I'll ask them."

"Great! I'm jet-lagged, so going to take a nap. Keep an eye on little miss..."

Celia winked, Marnie waving as she left.


	10. Chapter Ten

_"He 'atched!"_

_Celia squealed, summoning Mnemosyne and Zeus, letting them see their son._

_"He's blue? Oh Arceus! He's shiny! Guys!"_

_She made another high-pitch noise._

_"What's his name?"_

_"Jupiter. Figured I'd follow on the theme. I know that's Roman, but he's Zeus' Roman equivalent, so..."_

_"Semantics." Celia jumped for joy, Jupiter's parents calling to him. He called back, domed head popping up suddenly making trainers laugh. "How did you know he is male? The differences are negligible. I thought Zeus was, it was Nurse Joy that confirmed it."_

_"Er. He's male, trus' me on tha'..."_

_Silence was hefty, pregnant after that outburst..._

* * *

Celia woke, six am alarm Piers' song _Harbour_. He wrote it about her, woman glad she was in hotel when she first heard it, reduced to sobbing mess, heart swelling.

_Not the worst way to wake up..._

She turned, Queen size bed awfully large for _single_ person. Loneliness bit heart string, woman forcibly removing teeth, wanting long, warm shower, needing to prep for the parade.

_Hair and makeup is due at ten._

_Breakfast after shower._

Checking mental list, woman stared at stack of products in front of her, too many for vanity to _properly_ house.

_What happened to shampoo, conditioner and shower gel? I don't need any of this._

She paused, shifting bottles around to view their scents, 'properties,' and the like.

_Would Oleana know if I gave these away?_

She snorted.

_Probably. Likely has cameras in here..._

Grimacing, she chose cocoa butter shower cream, matching body 'souffle,' and shea butter shampoo and conditioner.

_At least I'll smell bloody good._

She (she'd _claim_ 'inadvertently') chose things that smelled like _cake,_ Piers' vice...

* * *

_"Found an Eevee, prowling around the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City, at night."_

_"An' you wanna give it to Marn?" She'd love tha'. Always wanted one."_

_"I didn't catch it. It followed me back to the B &B. I think its a girl, can't tell. Short of staring, and that's rude, I don't know." She squawked. "Please, don't remind me. I'm sorry I asked something COMPLETELY inappropriate, Jupiter."_

* * *

Leaving building, Celia decided to go for a walk, Spring breeze welcome on skin, stuffy hotel air stifling. Exercise soothed her nerves, was a _healthy_ way to alleviate them.

* * *

She managed to get in ten minutes, when huge Pokemon appeared, coming around corner.

"Hello, big fella!"

Copperajah padded over towards Celia, Chairman Rose proudly strolling behind his partner Pokemon.

"Good morning, Sir. Its an honour."

Chairman waved, pristine, white-toothed grin contrast to tanned skin, vivid green eyes kind, man's demeanour homely.

"May I?"

The Copperderm Pokemon lowered his head.

"Yes. Indra is calm, remarkably _gentle_ too. Many assume him brutish, due to his size. I can assure you he is not. Miss _Celia Dean_ , I presume?"

Woman shook head of nerves, shaking man's hand.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm rather anxious about the performance. Everything is ready, yet I want to run?"

"Please, do not apologise. It is perfectly understandable. Unused to large crowds?" Woman nodded. "I have heard your work, read it, and, I must say. Its positively _lovely_ , eradicates gloom."

" _Gloom_ , Sir?"

_Hello, Indra. You are a noble, refined, genteel creature. Your markings must mean something._

She traced them, Indra rumbling, woman feeling it in her core. She stroked his head, avoiding ears, as she'd read they were super sensitive, _uncomfortably_ so.

* * *

"You can talk with him?"

"Kind of, Sir. I use my mind, utter silent commands to my team."

"That's a wonderful ability. _As_ for gloom?" Man's eyes closed. "I am concerned for Galar's future. We continuously pump the sky with poisonous gases. Coal produces toxic fumes, too. _With_ Macro Cosmos, I want to be able to find sustainable alternatives to those."

" _Admirable_ , Sir."

Man smiled.

"I cannot promise to solve issues overnight, but I _can_ promise change. Indra?"

Copperajah turned head.

"Celia. I was wondering if you would like to ride Indra into Motostoke stadium."

"Wow!" Woman eagerly offered hand. " _Yes_ , yes I would. That would be marvellous. Um. How would I get up there? Rather short _off_ the mark..."

Chairman laughed, shaking hand.

"Well, there are two options. Indra can wrap his trunk around you and lift you, or we have a step-ladder."

"I shouldn't have had the croissant, huh..."

Both laughed.

"Miss Dean. I cannot agree with your assessment, if you do not mind me saying."

"Haha. Don't worry, Sir. I joke a lot about it, save the people on my _social_ media page doing it. I am healthy, my last doctor's check confirmed that. Everything in moderation, right? We must be allowed _some_ delicious food."

"Of course. Life can't always be about sadness, all hard edges. Are you joining the gym leaders after the parade? They have a suite."

Woman _went_ to point out obvious, _despite_ it being obvious, index finger up, mouth about to open.

* * *

"You are welcome there. I would not begrudge a famous Galarian lady from mingling with our _finest._ "

"Thank you! I heard _correctly,_ then..."

" _Heard?_ "

Cheeky, sly glint took man's eyes.

"That, one, you love _golf_. I spotted the memorabilia in the lobby. And, two, you're a charming, _sophisticated_ man. I am unsure of Oleana. Rather standoffish."

Bluntness took man aback, but he saw it wasn't meant to be slight. It was an observation. She _was_ correct in her view.

* * *

"Oleana _is_ that, indeed. However, its is because she keeps herself to herself, devotes time to work. She remains my secretary, in all situations. She does not have to be, I have assured her I would not sack her. Her job title requires professionalism. Whilst that is admirable, it comes _off_ as uncaring."

Celia offered hand, anxiety flitting in and out of golden irises, pupils widening.

"Thank you, for the understanding. I can be quite obtuse. Its something I acquired from my Mother, a _negative_ trait."

Rose shook head, shaking her hand.

"As long as you mean it in fair, conscientious way, I do not take issue."

The woman in question left hotel, ushering boss into meeting.

"I must take my leave." Indra was placed back in his ball. "It was a delight meeting you, Miss Dean. Goodbye, for now."

* * *

_Sending out team, three new Pokemon greeted Piers._

_"Meet Khonsu and Morpheus."_

_Gothitelle and Musharna peered into screen, bows prominent first, Dream Mist floating around room second._

_"Also..."_

_Zeus popped up, bladed arms widening man's eyes._

_"'ello, Zeus. Ya look bigger!"_

_Zeus tapped arms together, clanging sounding like bells._

_"This is Piers. He means a great deal to me. He's a friend, ally."_

_"'ello, Morpheus an' Khonsu. Really love mythology, don't ya?"_

_Celia grinned._

_"I do. When I enjoy something, I tend to want to keep doing it. Funny story, regarding Zeus evolving..."_

_Piers nodded, simulating eating popcorn, listening intently, a_ _waiting Celia spilling her tale._

* * *

_"So, I find him rifling through my pack. Found the Dawn Stone in Mt Coronet, so stopped there for a bit. Its peaceful in there, unless you disturb Drillbur. They are LOUD..."_

_Tilting head, raising brow, Piers snorted, shaking head._

_"Zeus picks it up, intense glare in eyes. I asked if he wanted to use it. He nodded, but I asked second time, since he pushes himself too hard. As Gallade, I grew worried that he only wanted to evolve to prove he is powerful. I already knew he was. He began believing it, as soon as he looked upon the object. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to let him grow, change. He gave me his trust, passing it to me. The stone was cold when I found it, warm after he'd held it, despite small hands. He called, his cries echoing, patting my head. He's done that with you. Bonding thing. I did it with him, friendship growing, so he does it with the people he cares about."_

_Piers smiled, waving at Pokemon in question._

_"Well, he is a great partner. He's learned from an amazin' trainer."_

_"Thank you."_

_Sighing, woman recalled she was telling a story. Stopping abruptly was rude..._

* * *

_"I gave him the stone, my team crowding around me as he took it, pat it and began evolving. I cried, Nemo did too." Celia's eyes found her teams. "You'll meet him, one day."_

_Smile faltered._

_"Wait...one day?"_

_Man fell quiet, concern smacking him in the face, throwing him back._

* * *

_"I have some contracts, modelling, interviews and such. I put together a portfolio, put it aside, but I do need money to keep travelling. Also, to come home. I don't want to spend all the my Father saved up, then end up with nothing. That'd be barmy."_

_..._

_..."Do you want to do 'em?"_

_"Definitely. Small scale opportunities like this come along rarely, rarer than shinies..."_

_"Do it." Piers clicked tongue, jaw working. "What type of modellin'?"_

_Celia turned pink._

_"You mean," she clicked tongue, moving closer to screen, "you'd like pictures. I can do that. Boutique work. I'm sure I will find something you'll enjoy. Tell me what you like..."_

* * *

_"We are linked in mind, undefined, no one can tell us what to do..."_

Piers shot up from stupor, eyes on entrance to stadium, realising why Marnie had badgered him into turning up, events like this not his style.

_"Remaining souls, voices of old cannot tell us what to do..."_

He whispered following lines, entranced, fellow gym leaders looking right at him.

He didn't notice, eyes focused on Celia, woman in fitted grenadine suit, matching lipstick, nails, sat on top of Copperajah, Pokemon glittering with golden accents.

* * *

"Arceus..."

Gordie _gawked._

"Wait. I've seen her _before._ "

Kabu shook head at man's attitude.

"She challenged us a few years ago. _Psychic_ type."

Nessa groaned.

"Obstagoon in the back doesn't give it away?"

Piers' signature Pokemon stood in the wings, watching. The leaders knew that wasn't _his._

"Look at _Piers_ , if it isn't obvious. Arceus. You may use Rock type Pokemon, but even _I_ know you aren't dense. Stop acting _like_ it."

* * *

"One of Galar's finest has returned to us! We thought we'd lost her to _Kalos!_ "

The crowd laughed.

"Wonderful place, its effervescence is unparalleled. This woman fights _for_ Pokemon, pours infectious energy into _everything_ she does, pours out her heart, plenteous fountain of lyrics, poems, meaningful speeches, her powerful rhetoric speaks volumes. I am proud of announce the return of _Miss Celia Dean._ "

* * *

The crowd clapped, Celia deciding walking was safer than attempting to get _off_ Indra's back gracefully...

* * *

"Effervescence. _Excellent_ word, Chairman. Thank you for your charitable words. I _try_ , my muses are many, I find them when I travel, and at home..."

People inquired, sounds wanting to know whom, what she spoke of.

"And, _they_ are?"

Celia smirked.

" _In_ my heart. Their work _far_ exceeds my own, my words aren't sufficient enough to describe them."

Man smirked, audience 'pantomime booing,' Celia shrugging.

"I would like to congratulate our gym leaders, their diversity is something we must embrace. Galar has such a mixture of cultures, people, cuisines, all lending themselves to creating fantastic, _shining_ place to live. I was raised here, raised among many kinds of people, all ages, all backgrounds. I loved it, _continue_ to do so. Galar is deep within my veins. I thank you all, for embracing me, my Father. We are éternellement reconnaissant."

She located David, smiling brightly, bowing to crowd, gym leaders, then shaking Rose's hand, and taking her leave.

* * *

After parade, Celia decided to hang around, when crowd had died down, backstage staff had left, remaining ensconced in adumbration.

* * *

Piers headed backstage, getting away from 'adoring' fans, too much, too fast, _too_ soon.

"You'll get neck ache, hunching..."

That voice, the shadow in the corner of corridor, standing by a door?

He headed straight on over, holding woman tightly, her leading him into dressing room.

* * *

"Hello, _Piers..._ "

Celia cursed, emotion free-flowing across face, makeup about to create muddy trails.

Man shook head, knowing the word that was to follow.

"Its, been too long. I didn't mean for it to be."

"Apologisin' for livin' your life? _Never._ "

He went to kiss her, Celia raising brow.

"And ruin that perfect look? You look gorgeous! I'm jealous of those eyelashes, mister. _Jealous_ , I tell you!"

Black and pink complimented pale tone, cheekbones accentuated, contour razor sharp, black cat-eye liner, and spiked eye-shadow tips added edge, sleekness, _very_ feline.

Celia's look was _rather_ drab, in comparison.

Scarlet lips, her face kept natural, all eyes, Piers', specifically on _those_ lips...

* * *

Still, she wanted to kiss him, with the _least_ amount of smudging possible.

She went with cheek, he forehead, imprints visible, neither fussed, more interested with getting reacquainted.

* * *

" _Trust me._ " Celia sighed. "If we could sneak up to my room, I'd be a very happy woman. We can't."

Piers shook head wistfully.

"An' I've got tha' 'do' in the gym leader suite. Can't be bothered. Should show me face, though."

"Pop your head in, say 'evenin'' and leave? I don't think they'd mind. Hotel _concierge_ would, though. Where's a secret passage, when you need it?"

"Considerin' 'ow long its been, 'ow _stunnin_ ' you are, an' the fact you smell bleedin' lovely? Can _Nemo_ teleport us upstairs?"

" _Top floor._ "

Piers 'oohed.'

"Fancy girl. Remember me, when you're up there, _won't_ ya?"

"Like I could _ever_ forget..come here."

Maximum comfort level _achieved_ , warm cuddle was just what the two needed, eventually needing to pull apart, and locate 'special party room...'

* * *

_"We ceased contact. Dad and I have cut Penelope out of our lives. We wanted to talk, she folded arms and pouted, like toddler. Something came over Dad, never saw it before. He was done, one-hundred-percent. I have been for some time, but wasn't strong enough to admit it. It, it didn't hurt."_

_Woman panicked, face paling._

_"It doesn't need too. I was 'urtin' for days, but began feeling angry at meself, for feelin' pain, when I needed to get on wit' it, for Marn. Team Yell 'elped, but all of us were young, some runaways, others 'ad committed crimes. We 'ad no idea 'ow to look after a child. We 'ad too. We 'ad no choice. Wouldn't change tha', knowin' what I know now, but at the time? I wanted to say 'bollocks' to the whole thing. Now, I am the one who should feel guilty. I did, I do. You gave yourself choice, you 'ad choice. You needn't feel guilt. Nothin' to be guilty over."_

_"Arceus..." Woman raked through hair, braid loosening, strands slipping over shoulder. "Without you, I'd have fallen apart at the seams."_

_"Well," man grinned, chuffed with self, "I taught meself 'ow to sew. Need some buttons?"_

_Celia looked down, knowing Piers loved her, despite flaws, despite her (sometimes) harsh words?_

_"I love you, magnificent soul. I, wish you were here. Really need cuddle."_

_"Love you, too. You can 'ave as many cuddles as ya need, next we see one another."_

* * *

_Holding Spikemuth's badge, (that didn't look odd, out of place, wasn't obvious sign something was there, between them) Celia lay down, placing it on pillow opposite._

_Two weeks until her flight home..._

* * *

"That just tells me that you can't beat him _without_ Dynamaxing..."

Several sharp gasps pierced space.

"He _is_ the seventh gym leader, which means he's more proficient in battling than _six_ of you. Couldn't possibly say that about Opal..."

"The _nerve!_ " Bea huffed, making fist, scrunching face. She couldn't keep up angry facade for long, though. "Piers is an excellent trainer. He harnesses Dark type power, without becoming distant, cold, traits associated with type."

Gordie added, tacking on his friend's words.

"We figured, from the Obstagoon waiting in the wings."

Nessa rolled blues.

"You mean, the _rest_ of us figured." She swat at man, like fly. "Its _fine._ "

Kabu elaborated, _after_ Piers had left, to get Opal some tea. He won brownie points with _everyone_ there, approving of he and Celia's fondness for one another.

* * *

"You _wish_ to keep it private? Understandable, admirable, given current state of affairs."

Celia snorted.

"Yes." Sipping whisky, woman mused. "Unless you post several pictures together, every single damn _day_ , you aren't 'actually' a couple..."

"That is utterly ridiculous. Then again," elder pondered, "this is not my generation. I am learning to understand that."

"Were things easier, then?"

"Back in ye olden days, you mean..."

Everyone _but_ the man who Gordie's 'jibe' was directed at glared.

"No. Still, always will be a minefield. My wife and I met the 'old-fashioned' way. The difference being, now is that people took more time, then."

"Pick someone up, drop 'em, not long after."

"Just because you do that, doesn't mean the rest of us do."

Nessa really did not appreciate blond man's perspective.

"The way I see it?"

All eyes landed on Celia.

"As long as its between adults, consensual and safe? I've no issue with that. There needs to be respect there too, though, for _me_. Piers respects me, always has, and I him, long before anything happened. It goes beyond sex for the sake of it. _That's_ alright, too, but not for us."

Hums of approval resonated through space, Opal returning, Piers holding tea tray behind her, pastries and macaroons atop elegant, metal stand.

Sensing change in air, Opal laughed.

"Oh! Don't stop talking on _my_ account, dears. I was young too, once..."

* * *

Drinks were spat out, smirks exchanged, Piers sitting behind Celia. Having heard her _words_ , man looked at her like she meant everything.

She _did_ , to him.

 _He_ did, to her too...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Under duvet, Celia looked at Piers, the two having booked a room together, remaining at the Rose of the Rondelands, in a cheaper suite, price too shocking for previous stay. Man was sleepy-eyed, adorable sight, but paler than usual.

Celia wove hand through Piers' hair, man having not used an entire can of hairspray, ('for a change,' both snorted at her comment), so task was easy, him falling against her hand, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Its longer than mine, now. _Suits you,_ Sir."

"When do we ever get time to jus' lie down, do absolutely sod all?"

"Rarely. You alright? Bit peaky, there, Captain."

"Tired, is all. Insomnia is a _righ'_ mare."

"Looks like her hold is leaving. I ought too, as well. Meeting Dad for brunch, and his Ralts. He wants me to meet him, bring his parents. Take a break, darling. We have an extended weekend, a large bath and the comfiest bed I've ever slept on. No wonder its working its magic..."

"No," Piers smiled, "that'd be you."

Her eyes became same shade as Mnemosyne's.

"Well, I am psychic, so..."

Man fell asleep, giving in, laughter becoming breathy, head heavy.

* * *

Woman slipped out from covers, squinting, light peaking in from slits in blinds.

Grabbing purse, phone and Pokeballs, she left man asleep, pondering what word to use to describe them.

* * *

Neither labelled themselves, called couple a few times, that being adequate word, though, it felt old-fashioned, antiquated.

They loved one another, labels unnecessary add-on.

Going down in lift, Celia decided, knew that Piers, too, did not like being pressured to talk, especially on personal matters.

What they were was personal, for them and them _only._

* * *

"Hello, Dad. Sorry, Piers is tired. He's resting."

David squinted, wanting to smirk.

"Not from that." Woman's face felt hot, cheeks burning. " _Insomnia_ , Dad. To be honest, we'd have preferred your insinuation..."

"Glad I brought you up without being facetious, especially when it comes to relationships? I know you're careful, clearly elated, so I am not concerned in the slightest."

"Good." As she got older, Celia decided (with Piers' permission) that her Father knew she was in love, and those in love tended to participate in adult activities. The fact her Father gave her the birds and bees talk went very appreciated, as he gave Piers the same speech.

Both knew what they were doing, cautious, learning from having young parents that parenthood certainly wasn't for them.

Not now.

Not _yet_ , anyway.

* * *

"His name is Cadet, named after my favourite TV programme as a child, _Cadet Blue_. Brycen was in it, I believe. They want to bring it back."

"That explains why when I went to Icirrus City, his gym was shut. Ice type, right?"

"Yes. He wanted to restart his career. It was well known that he struggled with popularity. It made him arrogant. He had to take a step back, evaluate. He became a gym leader, gave himself new purpose."

Cadet sprung from ball, sprightly Pokemon standing next to owner.

"Hello, Cadet. Meet your parents! Glad this is a Pokemon-friendly cafe."

David nodded, sipping cappuccino.

"Work is too. Its great, seeing everyone's Pokemon playing together. Lifts the mood."

Nemo and Zeus were sent out, chirping greetings, Cadet responding, jumping up and down gleefully.

* * *

"What would you like?"

"Been eyeing the mushroom omelette. It has garlic in it, so I'm either going to need to avoid Piers like the plague, or buy some mints..."

" _Chips?_ "

David smiled, knowingly.

"You know me well. Please."

Ordering their food, the Dean's watched their Pokemon play in the garden, in front of the restaurant, two families at peace, fulfilment flowing by like river, enveloping gently, warmth akin to being wrapped in blankets.

* * *

"I'd like to invite you, Piers and Marnie to dinner. You can pick the day, I have the week off."

"You, taking time off work? Are you feeling okay?" She placed the back of her hand on David's forehead. "Not feverish."

Man laughed.

"I wanted to treat the three of you. You deserve it. Spaghetti bolognese, 'death by chocolate' cake for dessert?"

"Sounds delicious. Thank you, Dad. I'll ask Piers and Marnie, get back to you."

Tucking in to their food, the two fell silent, hearts, bellies full.

* * *

Having actually _slept_ over the last two nights, Piers felt refreshed, revitalised, up and about, trying walk in shower, the fluffiest towels he'd ever used, dressing gown silky smooth, dipping into each, every curve, sinew, the two adults finding view very pleasing. Base instincts took over, tidal wave engulfing, missing, needing that connection.

* * *

Humongous bath made Piers (inordinately) happy. He could lie in this, relax, submerge limbs and forget life.

The downside to how deep it was was how long he'd _chosen_ to grow his hair. Several hairbands, kirby grips secured bun in on his head, with quite the effort enacted...

* * *

"The orange one? It looks like you're bathing in an energy drink."

" _Really_ sellin' it!"

Piers snorted.

Many bath bombs, oils, lotions and potions sat on vanity, opposite bath tub.

"'ow on Earth do you choose jus' _one?_ "

Celia chuckled.

"How on Earth did I haul all that stuff up here? Use as many as you want, cœur."

He sniffed several products, the tangerine hue one smelling just like so, memories of drinking orange juice whilst sat on couch, Marnie half-asleep, leaning against him.

He used that, and an oil that smelt of lemongrass, scent clearing mind of oncoming 'onslaught' of gym trainers.

This time, _including_ his sister.

* * *

Leaving bathroom, Piers found Celia reading newspaper, headline mentioning the parade, having little snippets about each gym leader, bigger piece on Champion Leon.

"Look at Opal! She must have been, what, twenty there?"

Opal was refined, regal air about her, grace _rarely_ seen, without needing to try.

Younger Piers looking back at her made older pause.

* * *

"'ow did they get tha'? Sweet, _baby_ Zigzagoon..."

"Obsidian isn't a baby, anymore..."

Man shook head.

"It's jus'...tha' picture is one I used on me website. This tells me its been copied, me scrawny, spotty self is now plastered all _over_ the shop..."

"I don't know..." Celia 'analysed' page, from several angles. "I think you look cute, puppy cute. You grew up, though."

Man laughed, coughing fit taking him. Woman massaged his chest, other hand on his back.

"Dashin' Dog? _Charmin'._ "

He lowered head, chin, followed by eyes landing on the strip of bare skin that had become exposed, after Celia moved onto knees.

She knew something was up, chipper radiating from man, skin flushed with adoration, not from bath.

* * *

"Let me?"

Letting her take lead was a matter of nodding, being pulled down, hands finding tie of his gown.

* * *

"I'm looking to rent somewhere between Circhester and Spikemuth. The closer to Hammerlocke, the more expensive it'll get. But, I don't care."

"I need to be gettin' on back to the gym, _after_ the meal an' show. Marn text, said she jus' beat Nessa. She mentioned _Victor_ , too."

Celia and Piers picked less busy time, so there wouldn't be too many eyes on them.

"He comes off as a tad scatterbrained, but friendly. Hop, on the other hand? Nervous, skittish. Dad'll drive you two home, don't worry about it."

"He's tryin' to be like his brother, an' Leon is the toughest champion Galar 'as 'ad in ages."

"Feels he has to be at his level, try and surpass it? In a way, I am glad I'm an only child. I see a lot of conflict between siblings, ending up in fist-fights. I didn't have that."

"I know Marn wants to better me, become champion."

"Better? No. I think _match_. I haven't met her team, but want to battle, see how she fares. Mind if I stay in Spikemuth when she, Victor and Hop arrive? No doubt at the same time. I'll keep out of your hair."

"O'course. 'eard the Yellers are wreakin' 'avoc. Not sure 'ow to feel abou' it. They defend Marn. I love 'em _for_ it, but they migh' take it too far. She's on 'er way, now."

"Have they scattered?"

"Yeh. Need to 'ave word wit' them, but they're bein' scatty."

"She mentioned she reckons they are getting overbearing. My Dad's house isn't that spacious."

"Sayin' tha', in case they turn up? Nah, they won't."

Piers smirked.

"They'd better be back at the gym. I need to call them. Give me a min."

Piers walked a few paces away, Team Yell's cheers warming woman's chest, phone garnering bewildered looks, as black and pink flashed by, spiky horns slicing through air as they were swung.

* * *

"Good evening!"

David grinned, front door opened wide. Piers and Marnie wore matching magenta leather jackets, silver studs and punk, rockabilly pins dotted about, her black leggings, him straight-cut black jeans. Celia wore pink lace dress, and studded black, steel-toe-cap boots, _co'ord_ with the siblings. Their hair was braided, butterfly clips dotted throughout.

"Punk-rockers. I grew up around them, and New Romantics. I _ascribed_ to former."

He looked at suit, undoing top button of shirt, his daughter, partner and his sister laughing at the sudden 'rebellious' shift in 'suited and booted' man...

* * *

"Something smells great! Evening, Sir."

David shook teen's hand.

"David, please. And, thank you, Marnie."

"He's quite the chef." Celia smiled, kissing David's cheek. "Good evening, Dad."

"Evenin' David. Ta for invitin' us."

Younger shook elder's hand.

"Don't mention it. I try, dear daughter."

Teasing, daughter shook head.

"Sit, please. Wine?"

David headed into kitchen, opening glasses cupboard.

"Please."

"Please."

"We have lemonade, coke, sparkling water and plain tap. Marnie?"

"Lemonade, please."

* * *

"Celia was around eight. I recall watching an Impidimp coming towards her, about to take her biscuit. She shook her head, but it crept closer. She huffed, and held the biscuit higher up, but the Pokemon wasn't giving up. She then stared it down, and it ran off. When I went outside, to ask if she was okay, she replied she told it 'no,' and it listened. I didn't see her lips _move._ "

David squeezed daughter's hand, woman simpering.

"She did it again, told me 'goodnight,' without moving her lips. Baffled, I was. I knew she was special, that just confirmed she _was_ , even more so."

Finding plates empty, David set about clearing up, Celia taking glasses, to save him performing juggling act...

* * *

"You're _brilliant_ , you know that?"

David grinned.

"I _do_..." They laughed. "I _try._ Any room for dessert, or..."

"There's ALWAYS room for dessert."

"Would you like some chocolate cake, Piers, Marnie? I have Tupperware, if you'd like to take some home."

Marnie popped head around the corner, nodding. Piers did the same, his head barely above sister's, sight charming, snort-worthy.

* * *

"Anything you like the look of?"

Marnie stood, looking at bookcase, tilting head to read titles.

"Feel free to take whatever you wish. Psychology and volumes filled with poetry are Celia's favourite. Mine is science, physics, chemistry. I was proficient in the subject at school, but as an adult, I tried and failed to understand any of it. I do not like _mess_ , making it, or viewing it being made. There were many messes made, when I did experiments with chemistry sets."

" _History of Champions?_ I want to read about how they trained, it can't just be about strength, right?"

Piers grinned behind her, pushing out belly, it touching the table. Celia winked at him, looking back at his sister, man's pride swept across table, finding her face too.

* * *

"That would be...here."

David pulled requested book out.

"'ow about the psychology thing? 'umans or Pokemon?"

"Both. Both are far more complex than given credit. I wanted to know what behaviours can present themselves, in what ways they can, given certain situations."

"Yeh. Pokemon may share cries, but they certainly aren't the same, personality wise. Obsidian's really quiet, righ'? Onyx an' Pitch are the furthest thing from tha'..."

They laughed.

"Cadet is outgoing, bounced off the walls right after he was born. He's...is it strange that I see him _as_ my son?"

Celia's eyes lit up.

"No! No! Dad, that's great! My Pokemon are my family. I'd say children, but that would make me a very young parent."

She paused. Why did she come out with that?

...

...

* * *

" _Zero_ outta ten, would not recommend..."

Piers wasn't upset, he agreed with his love.

David nodded.

"It isn't the best thing to do. Celia saved me, but often, when people become parents at a young age, they think it'll save their relationship. All I'll say is exercise caution. If you want children, this isn't directed at the two of you, by the way," he looked at his daughter and Piers, "in general, _think_ about it, and think about it _some_ more."

"Exactly. _Dad logic_. Everyone picks on Dad's. Your logic certainly is not flawed. The Dad jokes though?"

Piers finished his wine.

"Good job yeh don't expect grand-kids. They are great," he looked at Marnie, "cover your ears, Marn," she did so, rolling blues, "though there were times I wanted to repeatedly bash me skull against somethin.' I adore little sis, but it was tough, sometimes."

"I would like one, _one_ day."

Celia replied, offhandedly.

"How did you cope, if you don't mind me asking?"

Older man inquired, cutting some slice of cake, making tin foil parcels, wrapping them.

* * *

"Nah, its fine. I did shows in clubs, bars, pubs, went wit' me Nan. Needed an adult, as they were adult establishments. I began singin' at weddings too, got quite the collection of waistcoats, slacks, free food. 'ad to learn 'ow to cook for Marnie, so me an' some of the Yellers went to cookery classes."

Celia coughed, barely keeping wine in mouth.

"I'd have paid to see _that..._ "

Piers grinned.

"Flour, everywhere, cascading waterfall of white. I cleared it up, o'course, apologised, an' gave them a righ' tellin' off. I swore, several times, an' I don't do tha', _unless_ I'm peeved."

"You are a fantastic young man. Impressed isn't an adequate enough word. I never worried about you, Celia. You can handle yourself."

Celia nodded, Piers agreeing.

"What we have in common is levelheadedness. Instead of screeching to high-heavens, we talk, like we are doing now. I know I've been wrong, Piers knows how to communicate that, without being condescending. We speak as friends, how we'd like to be spoken too. No one wants to be 'yelled' at..."

Piers groaned, David made sure to put knife down, before spluttering laughter.

* * *

Marnie?

Marnie was engrossed in book, unaware she was inches away from falling _off_ arm of the armchair...

* * *

"Marn an' Victor are due at the gym, tomorro.'"

"Last night of freedom?"

"Hah. Yeh. The challengers 'aven't been too 'ard. Then again, since I'm the first Dark type gym leader, there's not much info for them to go on."

Scanning man's pristine face, model-chiselled cheekbones, jaw sharp enough to cut diamonds, and perfectly plucked brows, Celia whined.

"Do my makeup, please? If I do it, I'd be letting the side down. Can you stop being so gorgeous, s'il vous plaît? Its affecting my concentration. Unless we're going for wavy eyeliner and lipstick around my lips as well as _on_ them?"

Piers shrugged, clicking tongue, 'relenting,' opening woman's makeup bag.

"Alrigh...'"

* * *

Stepping back, to look at his work, the word 'masterpiece' flashed in front of eyes. His grin said it all.

Celia swivelled around, acquiescing to squeals.

"Ooh! Wow! _Blimey._ "

She grabbed bottle of perfume, last edition to outfit. Piers placed his hand on hers, putting bottle down.

"We can't. _Twenty_ minutes, Piers. And I am not being held responsible for us being late. That's _uncouth_. Also, me, walking strangely."

Man sighed, looking southward, eyes finding split in black silk dress. Celia looked southward, on _him_ , realising predicament.

* * *

"I've just realised...," Celia paused, index finger on lips, perched atop makeup desk, "I'm canoodling with the _boss._ " She scrambled to find words adequate enough to abate man, cease that starving _gaze_.

* * *

"You've _jus'_ realised tha?"

" _Sod off_." Celia prodded. "I'm not at full capacity, brain cell wise. They are currently leaving through my _ears_...Afterwards? Deep breaths."

Piers took several, deep, methodical breaths, sifting out (currently) inappropriate thoughts.

"I know you're righ'. I've missed ya, an' I guess I need to show tha'."

"Trust me, I know. Later, I promise."

Piers turned, heading to door.

His reflection held hunger, woman spraying scent on neck to avoid it, avoid the hold it had over her, fight its power.

* * *

Heading to stage was chore, performing was, but the two hid their feelings like champions, deserving medals for their efforts...


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Marn's taken it upon herself to declare Victor as her competitor for the championship. From what I've 'eard? He's good, _really_ good. His Cinderace an' Frosmoth are quickly becomin' well known for takin' out opponents in _one_ hit."

"Aren't Frosmoth's part Bug type?"

Piers nodded.

"They are, yeh. Don't see many Bug type Pokemon."

"We live in a city, urban environment. Bugs prefer open spaces."

Walking towards congregation of grunts, they paused, wondering why their presence caused chatter to reduce to mumbles...

* * *

"What's goin' on ' _ere_ , then?"

Marnie deadpanned.

"They shut the gate. The challengers petered off, right?"

"I was wonderin' abou' tha'. Influx o' trainers suddenly jus' stopped?"

"Perhaps they realised you're too powerful?"

Victor snorted, as did Piers. Marnie questioned Celia, half-shaven brow lifting.

"I wasn't joking, and I _hate_ sarcasm. He is powerful. Really now." Woman folded arms. " _This_ is why I said I should get out of your hair..."

Teen noticed several of Team Yell, congregating near the gate, hushed whispers exchanged. She hurried over, stomping letting all there know how she felt...

* * *

"Team Yell? I get it. You love Marn, want her to succeed an' thrive. She is _doin_ ' tha'. But decidin' to eliminate all other trainers by closin' the gate, so they can't continue their Gym Challenge?"

Group looked sheepish, rubbing mohawks.

"Please," Piers was exasperated, "you are our family. Lets not figh'. Lets give the challengers a _riot!_ "

Piers winked at Celia, sprinting back to stage.

Woman went and sat on Team Yell's merchandise stand.

* * *

Victor beamed, triumphant, his Frosmoth taking out Piers team with ease, seventh gym leader cast aside efficiently.

"Alrigh'! I see Marn's chosen her adversary righ'!"

Celia clapped.

"Girl's got a brain on her. Well done, Victor!"

Victor smiled, looking right at Marnie, two nearby adults raising brows at that.

They decided to walk away, Piers with the (unvoiced) excuse that he needed to heal his team.

Not an excuse, he needed to do that _anyway._

Marnie and Victor wished to talk, his little sister blushing bringing man right back to how he was with woman, walking beside him.

* * *

"Marnie went quiet when Victor spoke. Unlike her..."

Celia's face was wry.

"Victor's a great kid, good 'ead on his shoulders. I feel like I should be concerned..."

"Marnie doesn't need coddling. Yes, you _are_ her brother, that doesn't mean shoving your nose in, where its not wanted. I'm glad you aren't that way inclined. I've broached the topic of boys. She's street-smart, driven, can handle herself."

Wanting to use something other than 'brilliant,' 'fantastic,' woman pondered, index finger musing jaw as man had his Pokemon restored.

"That's thanks to you. Did I tell you how phantasmagorical _you_ are?"

Man turned, unsure what that word meant, taking punt on ' _something to do with dead people_ ' clearly the wrong choice...

"Celestial, _cosmic_. Blimin' wonderful."

* * *

_"There are stars in your eyes, shimmering like diamonds."_

Celia's chest began hurting.

_"There are galaxies in your mind, glimmering like sapphires."_

Quoting her poem, Celestial, Celia saw Piers start to cry, her heart joined in, muscle twinge.

_"There lies mysteries on your lips, glittering like rubies."_

He sniffed.

"You mean _everythin'_ to me..."

Man was crying, woman stepping forward, offering arms. Piers held her as closely as he could.

* * *

Those who mattered knew.

Lovers knew they knew, and would not gossip, spread rumours.

It was up to them whether they wanted to open up, announce something.

* * *

"I need to clean meself up. Arceus. Give me a min."

Sniffling, Piers wiped eyes, Celia kissing back of his hand when he was done.

"Love you." Celia kissed his nose. "Take as long as you need. I can tell the trainers to, _politely_ sod off."

"Nah." He grunted, tightening hair band, checking his fringe was still spiky, his makeup wasn't too far gone, to disqualify him from looking 'professional,' gym leader 'requirement,' the words falling from Chairman Rose's lips making man groan...

* * *

"I'm startin' to feel weary..."

Piers headed to sofa, unceremoniously flopping onto it. His had thousand yard stare, Celia knew that meant, ' _leave me alone._ '

She also knew it meant if he wanted her to actually leave, he would _say_ it.

He wished to be alone in the _room_ , not the house...

* * *

Celia's eyes widened, grin close second as she spied several shelves full of vinyls, in Piers' studio. Vintage radio, retro microphones, several guitars with eye-catching designs Piers, _himself_ had painted, and printer, with boxes upon boxes of ink, stacked upon table beside it.

It was _spotless_ , woman knowingly laughing as, more than likely, any accumulated dust would have been kicked under maroon rug, or table...

* * *

"Bein' a trainer is fun, I get to do wha' I want. Bein' gym leader 'as parameters. I can't abide those. The battles go from pleasure to bane."

Celia remained in studio. Piers would find her, if he sought her presence.

"Rose gave me the position, me. I shouldn't feel like this."

"Feel you're letting him, Opal, Marnie and the Yellers down?"

He nodded, rolling eyes, petulance writing itself over his face, overly elaborate quill's nib dragging stinging lines across features.

* * *

"You didn't get to go out, be a child, or teen, for that matter."

"No. I 'ad to _set_ precedence, bein' eldest, also 'cause Galar doesn't 'ave Elite Four, so us gym leaders 'ave more pressure, laden upon us. Is it bad tha' I want to run? This isn't me, I know it, Team Yell know it, Marnie knows it."

"You gained hunch, kept eyes on the ground. This isn't for you."

"'ow do I face Rose, knowing I've cast his faith in me aside, _damned_ it to 'ell?"

"You did neither and none. Accomplished an Appletun, love. _Seriously._ He'll understand."

"I even asked Marn to replace me. She said no. Knew she would, yet I _still_ asked?"

"Because you believe in her, place your faith in her. There are _thousands_ of trainers in Galar, Piers. If Rose seeks a replacement? They aren't you. They never could be. You left mark, and not just because your badge emblem is _teeth..._ "

Man snorted, calling woman back into room.

* * *

"Brains _an'_ beauty."

"No. That would be you, Piers. I'm just here. I could add words onto that description..."

Captain stood, walking up to Celia.

"What was travellin' like?"

"Bloody ace. Grew as a person, met so many people, had conversations about anything and nothing. Travelling taught me about myself, my team, my past, guided me onto path I liked. I no longer felt like I had missed out. Only child, growing up in a small village, single parent. I met others like me, others far less lucky, dealt horrible hand. I saw how fortuitous I am. Put everything _into_ perspective."

"I couldn't leave. Couldn't afford it, couldn't leave Marn, it'd feel like I was leggin' it. Now? I can, knowin' things 'ill be alrigh'."

He offered hand.

"I've never been alone, but felt it, deep inside. If I go, would you come wit' me?"

Piers rushed next part, getting it out before woman could process _previous_ question.

"I know I'm askin' a lot."

" _Yes_." Celia took hand, squeezing it. "I would love that."

Piers sighed, weight off shoulders, that very weight crippling him, forcing him to be someone he wasn't.

He threw fiend off, heaviness lifting, weariness waving 'goodbye,' as it headed through the door.

* * *

"Ought to get to Rose Tower, the contest ends soon. I have tickets for the semi-finals. After Raihan, its a free-for-all."

"Judging by how Marnie handled the battle, her view is clear, she is where she wants to be, has achieved what she wanted. She has ticked off many things on her list. Why do I get the feeling it'll be Marnie versus Victor, in the quarter finals?"

Valiant grin smoothed Piers' earlier frown lines, _erasing_ ink lines.

" _Definitely!_ " Animated man elated Celia. "I am facin' Raihan in the final battle stages. Top bloke, but it'll be a damp squib. Why'd it 'ave to be 'im, though? _Gutted_. Watchin' me team faint stabs me through the gut, makes me want to chunder."

"Say 'Ello' to Arceus, on the big _white_ telephone? At least you know you'll lose? You are prepared for that..."

Golden irises dulled.

"I hated saying that."

Her bag began wiggling, woman taken aback, holding chest.

"Oh! Sorry, Cadet! I have Cadet. Dad has back to back meetings, so I have him for a few days. Said he sees numbers when he closes his eyes, _dreams_ numbers..."

Piers looked horrified.

"Let 'im out. Me team need to let their hair down. It'll do 'em an' him some good, meetin' other Pokemon."

Celia fished out ball, releasing Cadet. Ralts frowned, stretching limbs. The way he eyed the pair made them chuckle.

* * *

"And THERE'S Zeus!"

Cadet tapped Celia's boot, looking at Piers.

"He really _is_ his Dad. Speaking of..."

She let out her team, Piers his, all watching Mnemosyne picking up her baby, Zeus trying to work out how to show his son affection, without prodding him with blades...

* * *

"What would you like for tea?"

"Pizza, chips, drinks. Those, me friends, family, music an' you?"

Piers looked at clock.

"Need to let 'em out, toilet break. Could you take 'em outside, please, Celia?"

Woman nodded.

"Everyone's pizza orders?"

"Seven inch Margarita, cheesy chips and coke, s'il vous plaît. My purse is in the studio. Merci."

Getting out pen and pad, man was bombarded with orders, thinking he should have asked the group one- _by_ -one, not all thirty, in one go...

* * *

"Be abou' an 'our."

"No problem."

"So," man watched their Pokemon run around, looking away as some dug, before doing their business, "does this qualify as a _date?_ "

Celia chortled, patting Piers on the shoulder, using free hand to feign swooning.

" _So romantic!_ "

Piers laughed, wrapping arm around her waist, dipping woman gracefully.

"The _only_ way is up."

Woman flushed in low light, stars in her eyes.

Other than Marnie, and Team Yell, man knew he wanted Celia in his life, wanted her beside him.

* * *

She winked, taking bags from pocket, scoop from jacket, handing them over.

Piers rolled eyes, azure shores woman wished to bathe in.

He set about clearing up, Celia watching Mnemosyne and Zeus, Cadet standing on his Father's head, Jupiter spinning on tiptoes, greeting younger brother, his Mother joined in, dancing around space, their trainer's heart fit to burst.

Obsidian tried out-yelling her Mother, her Father louder than the two combined...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Marnie headed backstage, looking at her feet, five Pokeballs in hand clutched, knuckles white with effort.

" _I lost..._ "

Piers and Celia had run from the stands, witnessing independent young girl start to crumble, face paling, shakes starting to take her body, 'not much phases me' attitude flying away from grasp, zooming out of arena.

Piers wasn't sure how to broach _this._

* * *

 _Toddler_ Marnie would run, full pelt, wrapping arms around his legs, bawling vociferously. She'd be wrapped in blanket, brother catching her chunky friend, Mepo. Morpeko helped bloom confidence in girl.

 _Child_ Marnie would walk, learning her lesson from falling, scraping knees from running, snotty-nose, eyes glistening, face puffy. She'd be given box of tissues, and cuddled. Mepo came to the rescue, again, taking toy off her bed, giving it to her.

* * *

 _Adolescent_ Marnie? Tears vanished, replaced with stern hardness, confidence blossoming, determination shimmering in her eyes. She didn't need hugs, consoling, mollycoddling. Even Mepo failed, trainer unable to look at her.

Now, Mepo had fainted, her entire team had wilted, taking Marnie with them, flower shrivelling, salt waterfall streaming from eyes causing irreparable damage...

* * *

Victor sprinted into view, bursting through doors.

"I'm so sorry."

He, too had seen friend's indomitable mask slip, crumbling, glue affixing it melting, falling to ground, drips audible.

She managed to hold it, keep it on _until_ she got away from crowd, out of sight of cameras.

Then, her brother and Celia witnessed mask being dropping, shattering upon impact with the ground.

* * *

Young man held up hands, shaking head, worry radiating off him in waves.

"I swear I didn't mean to make Marnie upset. I didn't know she could get upset. She's so tough, hardly _anything_ phases her."

Piers walked up to him, patting shoulder.

"Oh, she can. Its when somethin' means somethin' to her. Don't worry, not goin' to knock ya block off, or anythin'. Your team are excellent. Leon's gonna 'ave to up his game."

Celia warily approached girl, hands asking for her Pokeballs, so she could go into the lobby and heal them, thus giving her some privacy with her brother and Victor.

Marnie, reluctantly handed over her friends, unable to lift head, hunch mirroring Piers'.

She was _devastated..._

* * *

Piers was called up to battle, Raihan walking in, shaking his hand. He saw situation, wondering if he should talk to the Chairman, have the match cancelled. It wasn't the time for fun and frivolities.

Not when Piers was dour, his sister looked like she was about to puke, and Victor looked guilty as all hell.

* * *

Marnie waved brother off, silently wanting to him go out, give the public a show, what they'd come to see.

Piers took breath, calming himself, agreeing with her.

That was what he was there for, being _paid_ for, as were the other gym leaders.

He'd suck it up. Marnie had.

* * *

"I knew this would be different, being the championship and all. But, that felt horrible. Even my team kept looking at me, because I didn't want to tell them to move."

Raihan gave him a knowing look, 'it'll be okay.'

Victor could only hope man was right.

* * *

"Marnie? I'm sorry. I feel terrible."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

Marnie's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Stop it. Stop apologisin'. I'm _sick_ of hearin' it."

Victor moved back, girl sounding like her brother when she was angry. She tried to have airs and graces, 'la-di-da,' heir about her.

But, all of that sloughed off when girl was fuming, seething, steam leaving ears.

* * *

"You won fair and square. You are better than me. I just didn't want to admit it. That's on _me_ , not you."

Victor sat nearby, near enough to comfort, (sympathy unacceptable, girl despising that) not too close that it made things awkward.

"Toxicroak is tops. One of my favourites. Grimmsnarl Gigantamaxing? Arceus, that was a _hell_ of a sight."

"Foxglove. Poisonous, and since she's part fighting type?"

Victor grinned.

"See? You're brilliant! I called mine after their type..."

"Heh. That's still sweet..."

She paused, confused as to where her mind was taking her, new thoughts alien.

* * *

"Grimmsnarl is called Ivy. It was the hair."

"Its like vines."

Teen noticed Marnie had fallen silent.

"We both lost. We royally bollocksed that up. Everyone''ll be laughing at us." She prodded friend's arm. "You'd better win now. I'll be cheering for you."

"I didn't hear anyone laugh. Yeah, _some_ booed, but its like pantomime. It happens, it isn't meant to ridicule, poke fun. Neither of you are weak. How in Arceus' name did Piers become a gym leader, and you take on the gym leader challenge, making it to the semis, if that were true?"

"I didn't say we were weak!" Girl teased, prompting Victor to move closer. "I'm not contagious. So, you verses Hop in the quarter finals?"

Victor moved closer.

"Yeah. Told him he'd catch up, he'd manage. Its good to know he's finally realised he doesn't have to emulate Leon. I get admiring an older sibling, wanting to be like them, but he isn't Leon. He is Hop, my mate. Leon is too, you know what I mean..."

* * *

The screen showing Piers and Raihan's match showed former had lost, his fans booing, Raihan's cheering, elated. Latter waved the "haters" off, wanting former to pose for pictures.

He, reluctantly agreed, secretly wondering if his smile would crack man's camera...

* * *

He ended up enjoying himself, Piers couldn't deny that. He _genuinely_ smiled, Marnie giggling as several people began 'oohing' profusely, fawning over him.

Man went red, rubbing back of his head, Raihan giving him cheeky wink, whispering how he was "a hit" with the ladies _and_ men.

Celia sat in lobby saw the interaction, laughing, tickling Liepard's head. She admired how Piers battled.

He threw everything at it, singing moves, team joining in, radiating glamour, man creating his own music, he danced to the beat of his _own_ drum.

* * *

Celia knocked on the waiting room door.

"I heard. Piers wants to leave, with you. I want him to be happy."

Woman considered returning to lobby.

"I want you to know he made that decision. I wouldn't take him away, steal him."

"Why would I think that? Piers doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Because he's _all_ you had."

"Had. _Had_ , Celia. I have you, Team Yell, Hop, and Victor?"

She looked at teen male. He nodded reassuringly.

"Of course. We're here for you."

Marnie felt twinge of something, as yet unknown.

* * *

Piers returned to sister's side, trademark gait, shoulders low, arms hanging loosely. Raihan pat him on the shoulder, much taller man looming over group.

"Nice one! Great battle, as always, Piers. Everyone okay back here?"

"Much better, thanks, Raihan." Man nodded. "I've made a decision, something I needed to do. Piers? I accept your proposition. I want to be Spikemuth's new gym leader."

Piers straightened back, unable to battle grin.

"What changed ya mind?"

" _Experience._ I don't have enough if it. The more I battle, the more I learn. Don't learn much, if I battle the same trainers. I learn their tactics, but need my own, find my own style. Gym leaders have plenty of challengers. I can learn as I go, learn _with_ them."

Raihan joined, smile catching, spreading around room quickly.

* * *

"Alright! _Second_ new gym leader!"

Girl blinked.

"Second?"

"Yes. Celia? Opal wants to speak with you, about Bede, the young man in purple? She believes he is a worthy candidate for being the next Fairy type gym leader. She reckons he needs guidance, and I, for one think she's right, given he destroyed the _mural_ , with Rose's Copperajah..."

"With Indra?" Woman's stomach jolted. "He's such a sweet-natured Pokemon. _Why_ would Bede do that?"

"Rose wants Wishing Stars. No idea why, they hold some sort of power. With you having Gardevoir, you know how to utilise Psychics types and Opal Fairy, she wants to work with you to try and set him on the right path."

"Okay. _Miss Dean_ , huh? Feel like a teacher. I understand Opal wanting to retire. Being a gym leader for seventy years is no mean feat."

"She is a wonderful lady. Be a shame, but perfectly understandable. The kid's been through a ton, and he's only young. He's rather flighty, self-assured."

"Highly strung."

Raihan nodded, putting up two fingers.

"Two things. I'll get you backstage, so you can meet Bede. And, dinner, on me afterwards?"

"Want to make up for beating my brother?"

Marnie smirked, Raihan laughed.

"Yes."

Piers shrugged.

"Eh, I'm _used_ to it."

" _And_ you handle it well." Celia smiled. "Right. I would like to accept your invitation. Thank you. See you two later."

* * *

"If Rose willingly gave Indra to Bede, that means he knew what was behind the mural, wanted it to be destroyed..."

Celia got some pasta on her fork, thoughts elsewhere.

"He told me he wants to _help_ Galar, not destroy it. I can't believe he would do that. Hop? Has Leon been in touch?"

"Not for a while. He's scatterbrained, though, so I'm not worried."

He paused, pizza slice drooping.

"Should I be?"

"No. Don't be. I'll get a message to the Chairman."

"It'll be Oleana that intercepts it."

"He'll be at the stadium tomorrow. Could you talk about it to him? I know Leon won't like hearing about our theory, but its best we keep him in the loop."

"Sure."

"Nervous?"

"About facing Victor?" Hop swallowed food. "A bit. I've always lost, but I have realised that, even if I do, I've gotten this far on my own merit. Even when I was full of doubts, I made it, to the final..."

It looked to have only just hit teen, gravity of match ahead.

"The two of you are inspirational. No matter what happens, the world will know your names."

"I'll try. It'll be a great match."

Hop wiped hand with napkin, thrusting it before Victor.

His friend laughed, shaking it.

* * *

The group ate their food, trepidation not quite leaving restaurant.

What _was_ Chairman Rose up to?

* * *

Celia looked off into distance, Piers wondering what she was seeing.

A vision? It appeared she was watching _film_ , eyes following scenes dutifully.

"Leon is with Chairman Rose. I can see a tower."

"Huh? How? Can't see Rose Tower from here."

"I bonded with Indra, have a connection with him. He's looking at Leon."

"I saw him leave wit' Oleana, abou' an 'our ago."

"He should have been back by now, then. I asked him to meet us for dinner."

"Did he get lost again?"

Raihan snorted.

"I wish it were that. He _always_ answers texts. He hasn't answered any in over an hour."

"Maybe Rose has devices to jam signals, or he asked Leon to turn off his phone? Either way, if he said he'd be here and he isn't, something isn't right."

Celia sympathised with Hop.

"Macro Cosmos employees have access to the building, but only one has the monorail key card on their belt. Now, there are several around, and questioning them won't do anything but make them suspicious."

"I'll send Nemo ahead, scout out the area."

Celia placed two Poke balls on the table.

"Azurite too, he can fly about silently, so we have high _and_ low ground clearance."

She got up, pretending to make a call, leaving background noise behind her.

Sending out Mnemosyne and Azurite, former floated, mind's eye scanning area, latter flew up, above the restaurant.

" _Macro Cosmos_ employees, looking for one with a key card attached to their belt. Could you look for some, please? I know its a stretch..."

Celia returned to table, awaiting Nemo or Azurite's alert.

* * *

"Man, in front of a statue. I think its Corviknight?"

Image flashed before her eyes, picture postcard.

_Thank you, Nemo, Azurite!_

Piers openly cuddled woman, woman melting.

" _Brilliant!_ "

"That is extraordinary. Celia, you're something else, entirely. Take care of her, _Piers..._ "

Younger man flushed, woman blinking, amusement behind eyes.

"Take care of _Piers_ , too. I ought to be getting back to the gym, closing up and going home. I wish you the best of luck. Everyone healed up?"

All nodded.

Raihan waved, leaving establishment, wondering what on earth was going on...

* * *

Acquiring card after beating man, the five got off monorail, _Rose Tower_ looming over them.

Something lingered in the air, something misaligned.

The group had no idea what they were getting themselves in to...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Marnie twirled, new gym leader attire suiting her down to a 't.'

"Everythin' is sorted out 'ere. Mortgage is paid, I'll keep paying the bills."

"I'll pay them, Piers. I can manage."

"I know you can. If you need any money, let me know."

Celia held two cases, Zeus opening the door for her. She thanked him, placing bags down by her car.

" _Anything_ , Marnie. Piers wants to go to Unova, I adore Sinnoh, so there, too. May even see us on TV?"

The ladies cuddled, her Umbreon, Hellebore sprinted out of the house, recognising woman's voice. Her timbre, husky cry made older simper.

"I'll miss you too, Helle, and _you_ , Mepo."

Marnie's tubby partner squeaked, tone croaky, Pokemon growing older with her trainer...

But, that _also_ meant old.

Having to slow down, when she was already a slowpoke was hilarious to Marnie...

* * *

"Knock 'em dead, sweetheart." Celia winked. "We'll be in touch as soon as we land in Sinnoh."

Piers held Marnie like he wasn't coming back, prospect of him not returning prompting fright's light to blare in teen's head. She promptly turned that off, focusing on upcoming Gym Challenge.

The trainers got tougher, year on, year out, impressing woman, no end.

Elation was tacked on to that, when Victor visited, holding firm grip on championship. Marnie wasn't sure anyone could wrench it from man's grasp.

They were dating, adults around them approving, David there, if advice were needed.

Things were going great, family unit tighter than ever.

* * *

Sinnoh's vast lakes, rainbow flower meadows, and ancient, mystical ruins fascinated _Celia_ more than Piers. Her team basked in its sunlight, catching rays, woman doing the same. The two appeared on Jubilife TV, Celia's team attracted to Solaceon and Celestic Town, places holding significance, all of her friends on the same wavelength, trainer experiencing several visions. Three months were spent there, peaceful surrounds much needed, after hectic travel schedule, jet-lag and crowded train rides.

* * *

A year was spent in Johto, its temples, Ruins of Alph and many caves systems appealed to Piers, his team embracing _darkness_ , corners hidden in shadow. Celia introduced him to Karen, the two battling, learning each other's styles, move sets. She admired his boldness, his team followed every word, without him needing to cajole, sling reigns around their necks, corral rambunctious Dark types.

Her team often disobeyed her. She had pushed them, past previous gym badge level cap, so they began being petulant, woman wondering what she'd done wrong.

Piers found her rigid, strict, her team powerhouse, it took him a while to work out way to defeat her.

* * *

Celia battled Will, his Slowbro taking an age to faint, man throwing everything but the kitchen sink at match. He lost, but his Jynx took out Zeus, Morpheus too slow to do much held on, defence his best stat.

Khonsu wreaked havoc, special attack and defence making him wall Will could not knock down.

He did not expect a Gothitelle to have Dark Pulse either, that hastening his downfall...

* * *

Kalos was dazzling, all singing-all dancing, Lumiose City's many cafes, museum and shopping plazas held prodigious air. The entirety of the region did, Celia in element, her style evolving.

Pleated skirts, swishing as she walked, button blouses with pearls, dainty purses, heels higher than she'd normally wear, toffee locks meticulously fashioned into buns, plaits. Playfully virtuous, by _day_.

* * *

By _night_? Floor length gowns, lace, velvet, delicate, elegant pieces of jewellery.

Playfully wicked, fire in her eyes stoking coal in Piers' heart.

* * *

Unova's industrial feel felt like being back in Galar, Piers much preferring this, feeling more at home. Its mechanical heart beat reverberated, _electricity_ in the air. He battled Grimsley, man holding enigma in his eyes, willowy limbs graceful as he moved. There lay mischievous glint, subtle, his own team responding to that, Piers almost losing the match, had Pitch not been immensely powerful.

The battle put strain on Pokemon, however, she collapsed afterwards, heap pitiful, Piers' heart moving north, stomach south, anxiety ripping at both.

* * *

Celia wished to remain by her love's side, as he grieved, accepting inevitable fate like swallowing needles, throat drying up, fits of coughing, Grimsley standing behind the pair, grief refined on angular features.

Piers wanted her to do what she'd come to do, battle Caitlin.

She got up reluctantly, Grimsley stopping her, having her stop, breathe, focus on match, the room she was in, mind on battle.

She had to forget everything else, fight past sorrow, replace that with determination, for the time being.

He knew that, battling addiction, unwilling to sully family name further...

* * *

Castelia City's skyscrapers loomed, Celia checking map. Piers stared out, his reflection in the water showing concern, as he eyes found Pitch, Obstagoon's _fur_ greying, arthritis sitting in.

"Don't want you cramped up in your ball. Walkin's startin' to get tough, _huh?_ "

Pitch's call was lower than it should be, trainer hurrying to woman, eyes scanning map for Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Celia felt man shake beside her, fingers quivering.

"I think its time."

Woman looked at Pitch, heart in throat.

"Oh, darling."

"She's been _wit'_ me for twenty years..."

"Faithful friend, dutiful partner. Pitch?"

Celia ruffled fur behind Pokemon's ears.

She pointed to building, hastening there.

* * *

Sat in Pokemon Centre, Celia sent out Obsidian, Piers Onyx. The four watched over Pitch, Piers wanting to create eulogy, speech heartfelt, words pouring from man.

* * *

"Pitch. I met you when I was seven, bonkers little kid, couldn't stop runnin' 'round, drove me Grandparents batty. You were exactly the same. That's why we got along." He snorted. "She followed me 'ome, 'cause I'd left a trail o' breadcrumbs. It _worked_."

Celia rubbed his back, nuzzling his jaw.

"Then, me Granddad bought me an egg, so you 'ad company, when I was at school. Entrance, stage _left_ , Onyx."

Onyx turned on hearing his name, Pokemon _oddly_ reticent.

"Me best friend, an' Marnie's 'stuffed bear' when she was born. Pitch let her scrunch fur, use her as blanket, curled up together. Zigzagoon's are clean, despite people believin' they rifle through bins. They only do tha' if they're _starvin'_. Baby Onyx was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. You 'elped me grow up, both of you. Arceus...," man held head, "I can't do this."

Celia let him know he didn't have to speak by squeezing hand, kissing him sweetly, chastely.

* * *

Needing to get up, stretch legs, breathe, keep lunch _in_ his stomach, Piers walked out, everything crumbling, inside and out.

* * *

Legs didn't want to hold him up.

_Head_ wanted to explode.

Organs wished to vacate body.

The man would die, heartrendingly _slowly_ , curled up on the floor, mass of pink, black and white in as tight a ball as possible.

* * *

Losing his first friend caused Piers to withdraw, Celia keeping distance, finding them a house in Anistar, the next two years spent, mostly at events, by herself. David visited when he could, bringing Cadet, now Kirlia, woman keeping one eye on Piers, the other on Mnemosyne, given she'd had her for fourteen years, at this point.

Zeus had noticed his mate began slowing down, his cries giving away woe, Gallade desperately trying to keep her going. Whether through levitating food to her, or making sure she was warm, snug, he would safeguard her, their trainer crying, sat at dining table, needing Piers, requiring some sort of comfort, tranquillity.

It took time, man holding her, pair swaddled under blanket on the couch, their Pokemon scattered around the room.

The two knew they were never alone.

Pitch may have passed on, but her memory would live on, Obsidian her family, legacy.

Celia wanted more, considering options, each one carefully examined.

She had made her decision the night before their journey back to Galar, train journey several hours long.

That gave her several hours to acquire courage, several hours on how to phrase her request.

* * *

"Marry me?"

That came out easier than woman thought, far _simpler_ too, lacking dactylic rhythm.

"Well, that didn't come out as I wanted it too. I wanted it to sound sophisticated, flowery."

Piers looked up, hands moving from lap to find Celia's. Slight smile spread, growing by the second, ignoring the few passengers left in their carriage.

"Alrigh'. We aren't any of those, though. Wouldn't 'ave sounded real, said tha' way."

Woman squeaked, gleefully linking their hands.

"I don't have a ring."

"That's fine. They are antiquated, pointless, mean naff all, really."

"Its ownership. We don't own each other. Marriage is a piece of paper, declaring you 'vow to love each other for every second, of every day, of every month, of every year.' That _isn't_ feasible."

Piers nestled into her, look he gave her made chest feel molten hot, magma seeping, reaching toes, surrounds forgotten.

* * *

"Wonderful!" Celia chirped. "I don't want fuss, fretting. I want our families to be one, Pokemon and all."

Ideas popped, man's eyes sparkling.

"Onyx wit' a quiff, already 'as tuxedo fur..."

"I'd say Zeus in a suit, but he'd rip it to shreds, poor love."

They laughed at the prospect.

"I was thinking about alternatives to rings. Wyndon has a jewellery shop which specialises in magnetic pieces. They slot together nicely, but can be pulled apart easily. I thought something like that is more us. When we are together, we can choose whether to link them or not. There isn't pressure to do so. With rings? Arceus _forbid_ you take them off, even to wash your hands..."

"Means _divorce_ is imminent."

"Divorce?" Celia feigned perturbation. "We aren't married yet. Honestly...what did I do?"

Piers smirked.

"What did I say?"

He remained silent, plotting, gears whirring away behind eyes.

"I'm imaginin' Marn in a flowery bridesmaid dress. She'd bloody well _murder_ me."

"Maid-of-honour, Piers. I wouldn't have it any _other_ way. Flowery?" Celia disregarded that. "I'd rather sling Turffield's mud at some dresses than look like I, or Marnie have dive-bombed a meadow."

"Colour scheme?"

"Hmm. Shades of pink, some white, not too much, given that colour is reserved for 'purity.' Just saying that word makes my stomach retch..."

"Immaculate, chaste." Piers threw his hands up, acting flair in full swing.

If he got any more dramatic, they'd garner attention...

* * *

"It'd be taking the piss, we aren't any of those. How about purple?"

"Yeh. Lovely colour. Black?"

"Why was that a _question_? Of course, black."

"Won't people think they're attendin' a funeral? Pallbearer an' _all?_ "

"The 'death of our careers,' as we delve into stereotypical 'unhappy,' 'romance dulling' union? We _can_ have caskets, if you want."

"Stick the food in 'em, freak people out."

"I'd rather do this our way, than conform, just so people get starry eyed and dreamy, gushing over proceedings. Its _our_ day, not theirs. I want to keep this a secret, have everything appear 'normal.'"

"Mess wit' the presses 'eads? 'ell yea. Give 'em titbits, make 'em wait for the _real_ thing."

"Registry office, than ridiculously opulent after-party?"

Shamelessly looking him up and down, Celia raised brows.

"I reckon you'd suit a dress..."

* * *

Finding out their news, Marnie wondered why her brother was 'conforming' to societal norms.

When she found out their plans, dress code and arrangements, she laughed at her folly for good _ten_ minutes.

She asked her fellow leaders personally to attend, RSVP's carmine, Kalosian rose shaped, delicate, eloquently folded by hand, by the bride-to-be.

All replied 'yes,' even Bede, and several notes were attached, amusement at how 'dark' the wedding would be, congratulations were plentiful. They agreed to keep it closely-guarded secret.

* * *

Young woman had asked Victor to be her 'plus-one,' Piers suggesting he be his 'best man,' David his head-groomsman. The two graciously accepted.

Catering and outfits were to be made locally, _local_ businesses important to couple, wanting to give back to the community that gave much to them.

Celia wanted Opal to be chief bridesmaid, woman now ninety-three, younger praying she would be well enough to, at least, _attend_ the ceremony.

Woman sprang up upon Celia's request, acting half her age, looking youthfully radiant, eagerly offering advice, offering her cottage and garden for the marriage certificate signing.

* * *

Next came attire, Piers deciding to alternate outfits with his fiancée. When she wore white, he'd wear black, vice-versa.

She'd picked white suit to be made, frilly blouse, snug fit, man approving the moment he heard her idea, tradition be damned.

* * *

Celia asked for a floor length dress, black velvet number, for the second part of their wedding, Piers having similar suit to hers fashioned, waistcoat and bow-tie new additions.

Then, the two decided to create their own pieces, buying two simple pink jackets and pants, splattering them with jet paint, Marnie drawing Spikemuth's gym badge on the backs of the jackets, their teams collectively putting their stamp on them, in the form of prints.

The result would have been thrown away by most.

Piers and Celia weren't most.

They dared to stand out, stand up, be heard.

And heard they would be...

* * *

Hiring hall in Wyndon, the decor was pallet of jewel shades, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, ruby, Gothic manor look achieved.

Sumptuous silk table cloths, intricate doilies, sewn by Lillian, candles with red wicks, drapes thin linen, vast balcony window lending soft glow, the room felt romantic in cimmerian way, fanciful, lovers lost in _Utopian_ dream.

It was different, it was them, their influence poured into each, every empty space in that room.

* * *

Music simply had to be local artists, Piers commissioning musicians and photographers to commemorate event, letting them do their thing, showcase their talent. Celia asked for artists, poets to attend, many already friends with either her, and or Piers.

Single caveat was 'no swearing.' All there were adults, but they didn't want the day descending into haze of cussing, painting their air blue.

* * *

Vows were exchanged surrounded by gardenias, Opal telling pair afterwards that the flower symbolised secret love, which theirs was for a time, joy, happiness.

Their words were lyrics, Piers quoting Harbour, Celia Sentiment, the piece she'd written for him.

* * *

_Darkness prevailed_

_Heart cloaked in black_

_Then velvet voice pricked my ears_

_A hand offered, pulling me back_

_Lighthouse guided_

_Plucked me from stormy seas_

_Sailing into the Harbour_

_Safety sought, you sought me._

_You sought me, you saved me..._

* * *

_I cannot find the Sentiment, to express how I feel_

_You exceed words_

_I took love in life for granted, disbelieving it was real_

_Could be real_

_You_ _appeared_

_Disarmed my bomb_

_Uncrossed the wires_

_Danced with me in_ _twilight_

_Glorious moonlight_

_Took worry, vanquished qualm_

_Gave me your_ _Sentiment_

_I found the words, wrote them in your book._

_I found the Sentiment._

* * *

After their 'I do's,' and fastening onyx beaded bracelets onto each other's wrists, connecting them via magnet, Celia let loud laughter, turning red.

"And that's _why_ I leave the songwriting to Piers, everyone..."

The audience laughed, Piers' grin wide, his wife pulling him into hug.

* * *

"Hello, sister-in-law."

Marnie exclaimed after knocking on makeup room door.

"Hello, sister."

Celia smiled, placing blusher brush down. She stood, admiring sister's dress, mulberry fabric complimenting skin tone. Shadow outside door made her smirk, Victor waiting, patiently outside room.

"And, hello to you, _too_ , Victor. Can he come in?"

She called to Piers, man just about getting out 'yeh,' midway through buttoning shirt...

* * *

Marnie eyed gown, eyes widening, something she would wear, were she older, and had Piers' permission, given its sweetheart neckline, and the fact she was eighteen.

"You'd look wonderful, in that. I adore it, and you can bet we are keeping the clothes. I cannot stand waste, wearing something once than chucking it should be a _criminal_ offence..."

Celia saw Victor twiddling his thumbs, unsure if he should speak up.

"Its alright. You aren't outgunned. Besides, I am hopeless at yelling, hurts my throat something _fierce._ "

She gestured around space, proving there were no hidden Team Yell members or horns.

"You're right. You would look lovely in that, Marnie. If you _wanted_ to wear it, that is."

"Is he okay? Bit antsy."

Marnie scoffed.

"He knows how I can get when peeved. I'm sorry, Victor." She explained. "I don't care for doing myself up, but wanted to for today. Its one day, _one_. The makeup woman practically attacked me, and kept getting pissy when I dared to move. She was shoving a mascara stick in my eyes. What was I supposed to do? I reigned it in until I saw Victor. It just fell out, ended up stormin' off. It wasn't you." She smiled. "You said I looked amazing, even after my outburst. I'm really sorry."

"I _think_ its called a wand...and, its okay. I could see a storm was brewing, temperamental seas."

"Piers used to have that, scared the living daylights out of everyone. Now, his waters are calm, serene. Celia, you helped with that."

"He's relaxed, at peace. That's all I want. We don't ask for forever, just happiness, truth and the odd, obnoxiously _loud_ horn, thrown in, mix it up..."

Teens laughed, Piers leaving dressing room, spiffy white suit, sporting pink Kalosian rose on the lapel. He pinned one on Celia's dress, waving afterwards.

* * *

"Hello Marn, Victor." They waved in return. "Cor blimey, I'm starvin."

"As am I." Her dress caused worry lines to appear. "Can I eat in that?"

"Yeh. I'll keep the laces loose for you."

"Not too loose. Wouldn't want an accident, or anything..."

Celia trailed off, Piers whistling, convincingly 'nonchalant,' to _teens._

Celia knew better...

* * *

The next morning was abuzz with information on Piers and Celia's wedding, Raihan's social media page filled with pictures of their multiple outfit choices, barely there makeup looks, then dramatic, brazen, hair slicked back, then spiked, Celia's plaited, then wavy.

Their Pokemon around them for group photo, gym leaders wearing darker tones of their chosen colours.

There _were_ coffins, filled with cupcakes on stands, bone china tea cups and saucers, bottles of rum, gifted by Opal surrounded 'begging' Zigzagoon wedding cake, red velvet, smaller Pokemon friendly cakes in another coffin.

Piers and Celia posted the morning after, they'd asked their guests to do the same, watch as press scrambled to create article, as they lounged on their hotel bed in their dressing gowns.

* * *

They posted photo booth type images, attempting model poses, Pokemon popping up, here and there.

They weren't wearing rings, that confusing some journalists.

Did they sign marriage license, but not 'seal' union with rings?

It looked like someone had _died_ , but with confetti and food thrown in...

Those who knew couple laughed at those who didn't.

They ran rings around the news networks because they could.

It wasn't out of spite, _neither_ had spiteful bone in their body.

It was amusement, for the sheer fun of it.

A well-crafted, carefully honed _trap._

One that _half_ fell into, the other half quietly chuckling at their daftness...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Two years later_

Celia left bathroom, giving Piers strange look.

"Well, I will be attending Bede's gathering, but I won't be drinking."

She turned stick in her hand.

"Oh 'eck."

Piers' eyes went wide.

"Its _real_ , now. You alright? Need to use the bathroom?"

He grew whiter.

"This, you...Arceus. _Celia!_ "

He eyed her stomach, melting before her, insides liquefying.

"I neva dreamed somethin' like this could 'appen. I love you."

"I love you too. Wooo..." Woman let out stream of concentrated breath. "I'm nervous. Or that could just be the beginnings of morning sickness..."

"I 'ope its not too bad." Man ruffled hair sheepishly. "Sorry, in advance. Should I return to the chemist?"

"Yes, please. Heartburn tablets. Dad said Mum had chronic acid reflux in the first trimester. Yay?"

He laughed, giving her a quick peck, woman deepening it, hands cradling his face, before she (possibly) had head, shoved over toilet bowl, act vile, breath viler...

* * *

_Six months later_

"Victor? Mornin'! 'ow are you an' Marn doin'?"

"Good morning. She's back at the gym. We could do with some help, though. Two weirdos showed up, claiming to be royalty, and wherever they appear, Pokemon randomly Dynamax. I'm at Hammerlocke, my team and I are exhausted. I know," he paused, "I'm asking a lot."

Celia piped up.

"Can I help? I have Ice type moves."

"I don't..."

Piers chirped.

"But want to chaperone, take care of us?" She looked at her abdomen. "Isn't he simply dreamy?"

Victor laughed.

"He and Marnie are." He smiled. "As long as you and the baby are safe? I won't push the issue."

"I feel fine. I wouldn't consider travelling unless we were _safe._ Train?"

Piers grabbed phone, purchasing tickets as they spoke.

"Yeh. We'll be there in abou' an 'our. See you."

* * *

Raihan clapped Victor on the shoulder, lending younger his cheery mood.

Once he spotted Piers and Celia, and woman's pregnancy, he lit up, congratulating couple.

* * *

"Going to have a mini rascal joining the rabble?"

Celia snorted.

"Yes. Surprising myself by how calm I feel."

"I appreciate the help, but," he leader helped Victor sit, "are you sure? How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months. Its a boy. I promise _if_ I feel unwell, I will say something."

"Okay."

Piers pulled face.

"So, what's goin' on?"

"As Victor said. Two men, calling themselves Sordward and Sheilbert. Even spelled it out for me. Giving they claim to be upper class, their spelling is atrocious..."

He shook head.

"Hop and Victor returned the sword and shield they used to summon Zacian and Zamazenta, Professor Sonya calling them frantically, after she visited there and found they were missing. The two men have them, Hop ran after them. Said he'll get in touch, as they keep vanishing into thin air? Pokemon are Dynamaxing, out of nowhere. Milo, Nessa and Kabu called ahead. Haxorus is in the stadium and riled as all hell. My team are preventing him from stomping around."

Celia took five balls, leaving _one_ behind.

"Nemo's sitting this one out. She's struggling." Zeus' ball trembled in her hand. "He doesn't want to leave her."

"I brought Jupiter for tha' very reason. Should get in contact wit' David, bring Cadet, so she 'as her family 'round her."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Celia. I know she's been with you a long time."

Woman hugged Raihan, man that tall, her head smacked his pectorals, two laughing as a result.

"Quartz, Amethyst, and Onyx, too. It was inevitable, but stings, all the same."

"And my Duraladon, Titan. They'll always be with us, in our heart. We move on, yes, but never forget, replace. Family, _true_ friends cannot be replaced."

Piers and Celia agreed, readying teams.

"Everyone healed up?" Nods all around, leader made his way outside, couple following.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see the day! Those two use more hairspray than you combined, Piers!"

Sordward squinted, eyeing couple up and down, quickly deeming them 'rough,' as far from grace as one could get.

"'ah, yeh righ' there..."

"And, what was _that_ utterance? Have people forgotten professional vernacular? Dropped in favour of common 'lingo?' Atrocious, brother."

Sheilbert agreed.

"Commoners. Why must we exist among this filth? What happened to decency?"

"It went out of the window a long time ago, fellas, judging by _your_ attitude."

Piers straightened up, collar tugged.

"I've been called far worse than tha', lads. Yeh need to try 'arder. All its doin' is makin' me laugh."

Raihan stepped forward.

"What on earth is going on? How are you forcing Pokemon to Dynamax? They suffer when forced to do it, aren't given the necessary time to grow."

"We have nothing to answer for. We are here to address falsities. You believe your 'legendary' Pokemon are the princes in Galar's myth? It is no myth, and they are mere beasts. _We_ are the princes."

"If we 'commoners' disgust you so much, why don't ya leave?"

"Who taught you to speak?"

"Me family. An', since you don't like it," Piers smirked, "I'll keep on doin' it."

Celia laughed, son kicking.

"Hang on. You two aren't going anywhere." Raihan looked them up and down. "I've been informed of what you've done. This will need to be reported. Stay here."

'Princes' smirked, exchanging knowing glances as they disappeared in haze of smoke, stunning everyone, rubbing their eyes, questioning what the hell just happened...

* * *

"What in the actual flying Flapple just happened?"

Baby shifted, making woman restless. Piers cooed to her and his son, Celia's top moving up and down, by itself?

* * *

"The baby kicks when Piers sings. Its the sweetest thing. You can see tiny foot, make out his toes. It feels _bizarre_ , but makes me feel proud that my body is able to do this. Its bloody brilliant."

Raihan laughed, Victor not knowing where to look. Latter's Rotom phone rang. It was Hop.

* * *

"Victor? Sonya said she's picking up huge Dynamax spikes under Hammerlocke?"

"The Energy Plant?"

Piers coughed.

"Eh? An' they 'ave the Wishin' Stars too..."

Sonya appeared, sprinting into the room, hands on knees, breathing hard.

"I need to get inside the plant. Raihan, please."

"Its open?"

The group looked at door, light now green?

"Did they open it? How?" Man paused. "Go, all of you. I need to tend to Haxorus, he's injured."

Looking at Celia, man nodded.

"Take it easy... _easier._ "

Celia winked, walking after husband, the Professor and Victor.

_Slowly..._

* * *

"Got the sword an' shield. Are those two nutters plannin' on tryin' to summon Zacian an' Zamazenta?"

Hop nodded.

"I overheard them saying their true nature is masked, they have been dulled over decades. They are violent, at heart."

"We need to get onto the roof. Hop? Could you take this 'Sordward' down a peg or two, please? I am worried about the fact only _one_ brother is here. My bet? The other is up _there._ "

Sonya pointed up the stairs.

Hop nodded, getting ready to battle, the rest pushing past man and his 'fans.'

* * *

Managing to soothe Zacian, Zamazenta protecting Hop and the others, the group realised the brothers had used the Wishing Stars and Eternatus' malicious energy against Zacian, despite its tremendous power, it became recalcitrant, outraged, roars ear-splitting.

Victor gave his friend the rusted sword, Zacian staring intently at it, dishevelled appearance saddening, Pokemon struggling to purge itself of venom. Hop did not retreat, he was determined he would help, do something to assist his friends.

* * *

After a short while, Zacian was pacified, taking sword in its mouth, transforming, regaining strength, condition vastly improving.

Hop's Pokeballs began shaking, Pokemon wanting to fight, protect him, protect their trainer.

Zacian dared Hop, not to defeat, but _capture_ it...

* * *

The power of Ultra Balls never ceased to amaze, Victor and Hop gazing up new additions to their teams, wondering how they'd actually managed to capture the legendary beasts. Celia _suggested_ it was because they could see that the two young men were positive, humble, they fought for the benefit of others, were considerate and patient.

Those, the latter very much so contributed to Zacian and Zamazenta letting themselves be caught.

* * *

Heading back the the lab, the group were surprised to see Marnie.

Even more so, to see her sweeping floor with boot, unable to look them in the eye, anxious mask affixing itself to her face.

Sonya and Hop went inside, Celia following, Marnie calling her back.

* * *

She said what she needed to, get it out, lest it eat away at her. She prided herself on being truthful. But, this truth was hard to admit, like swallowing stones.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Barely twenty years old, Victor panicked, sucking in sharp breath.

"I take it by that reaction that it _wasn't_ planned?"

Celia sympathised, Piers' mouth thinning.

"We'll be okay. We have our own place, two wages, enough savings to buy things. Marnie? I won't apologise for this. I won't bring myself to worry. I am not the one carrying our child."

"The fact you admitted that in front of us speaks volumes. We are here, _always_ , Marnie."

"Marn? I doubt, 'ighly you'd get yourself into a situation you can't cope wit'. This may not 'ave been planned, but I promise you tha', no matter wha', we will support the two of you, whatever you decide. Victor 'as more than proven he's a decent man. His words only bolster tha' opinion. I'll take the gym again, givin' I've already 'ad it, the paperwork shouldn't be too bad. Give you two a min?"

They laughed, lightening mood somewhat.

_They need to talk, Piers._

Piers nodded, hand on small of wife's back, helping her into the lab.

* * *

Eight months and three weeks found Celia in hospital, pain unlike anything she'd felt before. She wanted, no, needed Piers there, man racing there after visiting Marnie and Victor. The two had decided to keep the baby, and endeavoured to build nursery.

They'd even picked a name, _Alexander_ , after their Grandfather.

His middle name would be Corvus, after Alexander's beloved _Rookidee_ , Piers in veneration of his not-so-little-anymore sister.

* * *

A knock on the door had Celia releasing breath she didn't realise she'd been holding for quite so long. She'd grown dizzy, _too_ warm.

"Your husband is here. Would you like him to come in?"

Woman nodded, unable to talk, levels of worry elevated to extent that she began feeling scared, vulnerable, crying, trembling mess.

* * *

Piers sung, notes of tender appreciation, love river, slow ballads, trying several genres, working out _what_ calmed Celia, lessened stress.

He couldn't do anything for the pain, Celia determined to grit her teeth, buckle down and push until she could no longer.

* * *

Eyes aglow, face beet red, Celia wailed, wailed and wailed again until they heard it.

Their _son_ , gurgling, midwife cutting cord, another wrapping him in towel.

One look at him, and Piers was gone, bawling, Celia managed to crack an eye open, before falling back, totally spent, energy reserves depleted.

* * *

When she woke, Piers was holding their son, staring at him with adoration, cradling dearest child.

"He looks like me, me hair an' everythin'."

"Poor love."

Man snorted.

"He 'as your eyes."

" _Family_ trait. My Mum has the same shade, my Nan did, as did her Mother. Piers?" He looked up, woman feeling twinge of guilt. "I love you, but I am not doing that again. That's the most pain I've ever _been_ in."

Piers placed son in her arms, swept his wife's hair off sweat sodden forehead and kissed it.

"You don't 'ave too."

They'd discussed how many children they would like, both blurting out 'one' at the _same_ time.

* * *

"I have a name in mind, sort of a tribute to Nemo, given she found Zeus in a tree. More-so to Zeus, and Pitch, too."

Piers smiled, nodding along. He hadn't a name in mind.

"Sylvain. It means 'forest, wood,' in Kalosian. It originated from Pan, the Greek God of nature, music too."

"Mythology, symbolism, their significance, an' your mind? Tha' name means more to me than words can express. Arceus, Celia. You're outstandin', radiant."

"And _sweaty_..." Giggles ensued, woman regretting it, lower half aching. "Thank you. Hello there, Sylvain."

Sylvain's big, luminous gold eyes made his Mother let out sob.

"'ello, Sylvain."

Piers nestled into the bed frame, wife's silent tears distressing him.

"I'm so tired. I feel terrible, I just want to sleep. I can't. It isn't about me, anymore."

"'ey, now." Husband assured. "It is jus' as much abou' you as it is our son. Sleep, love, he'll be jus' fine."

"Shouldn't I feed him?" She tentatively looked under gown. "There isn't anything there to feed him. There _should_ be..."

"I'll get one of the midwives, ask them to talk things over wit' you."

He offered, Celia accepting.

"Sorry. I just..."

"Sorry? You've jus' givin' birth! Celia, that's a blimin' marvel, righ' there. I am sure if somethin' was wrong, they'd 'ave mentioned it. He can go a few 'ours, surely? Do you want me to wake ya in a few 'ours, try again?"

"Please. Arceus, I love you."

Celia's breathing had slowed down, man's throat closing, pulse quickening as he picked up Sylvain and left the room, headed for the nurses office.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. What's going on at the moment is scary, anxiety-inducing. I hope this story can take you away from that fear, just for a bit, draw you into the vivid and wonderful world of Pokemon. I've loved writing this, hope you enjoy reading it. Please, stay safe, stay indoors, and if you can't, take care and be considerate. Thank you for the follows/favourites. All the best. :)

_Three years later_

"What about Sylvain, Alexander, Marnie, Victor? We've only been back a short time."

Celia held letter in hand, its contents throwing her for a loop. She'd been asked to join Unova's Elite Four, replace Caitlin, who was pregnant and wished to leave post.

"Bring Sylvain wit' us. The travellin' will do 'im good. Still indecisive?" Piers huffed, face stern, eyes hard. "You're clearly an amazin' trainer, a bleedin' wonderful woman an' a fantastic Mother, yet you still worry? Why?"

He sounded mad, agitated, body antsy.

"I won't watch you give up somethin' this incredible. This type of opportunity won't present itself again. This is your truth, can be a part o' it. Why fight tha'?"

Celia stepped back, volume in Piers' voice increasing, frightening her.

"What's with that tone? I didn't say no. I actually want to go for it."

"Then go! Seriously. You doubt us? We can always come back, it'll take a while, an' I 'ate flyin', but for you, for my family? I'll do it."

Something snapped in Celia, wires frayed, fuses blown.

She picked up their son, turned, and left their room, heading to David's, asking him to look after Sylvain for a bit.

She didn't need this, walking briskly, uncaring for prying eyes.

* * *

_You doubt us?_

How dare Piers say that! Celia hadn't doubted him, Marnie or Victor, not once. She kept faith in them, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

_We can always come back?_

Duh. She knew that. Was man implying she was stupid? Couldn't comprehend such simple words, deconstruct basic sentences?

It wasn't that she didn't believe in herself.

It was the fact she didn't want to constantly take Piers away from Marnie, away from his nephew, away from his home city.

Each, every cell in her body burned, limbs aching as Celia walked length and breadth of Circhester, until lungs gave out, or she did...

* * *

"What happened?"

Piers had gone to his Father-in-law, lines ageing him greatly. He appreciated David's tone was non-confrontational.

"Celia doesn't realise her potential. I can't see why. We know 'ow prodigious she is. Our faith is unwaverin'."

"Mine certainly _is_."

"'uh?"

"I don't think you realise why she acts the way she does. She could have shouted, stormed off, painting the air blue. She didn't. She isn't confrontational in the slightest. She left, of her own accord. Since she _left?_ "

"Its my fault she did."

"I can see you are very upset, you clearly did not mean to hurt her. The reason she is reluctant to go is because she feels she is being selfish, taking you away from Marnie, Victor, Alexander, Team Yell, Spikemuth. Her heart is in the right place, her mind is all over the shop. She doesn't want to pull you away from all you know. You'd have to move to Unova, that's a long way away."

Piers went to reply, jaw working, nothing coming out, brain cells refusing to come up with words.

David turned back to man, giving him time to think, without eyes on him.

Grandfather decided to play with Sylvain, his stuffed plushy Cufant offered, little boy's favourite toy.

* * *

_Shit..._

_I just accused Celia, my WIFE of being an idiot..._

_Arceus. What do I do?_

Piers began pacing.

_Facetious, being a right bastard._

He held his stomach. It felt as if someone had their fist around it, nails digging, searching for acceptable answer, reason for his reaction.

His son caught his eye, Father rushing through, the first wave.

The second? Husband. He needed to apologise.

* * *

"I only want her 'appiness. I want her to succeed."

"Is she holding herself back, or are you?"

"Me. I know she is more than capable. I want her to see tha'."

"She does. She told me she is going to call the league tomorrow, accept the position. Likely went to tell you the same thing."

"Wha'? Arceus..." He smacked forehead. "She couldn't 'urt me if she tried. I'm not abandonin' me family by leavin'. I'll always be there."

"Are you scared of waking somewhere new, knowing you can't pop in the next room, see Marnie and Alexander?"

"Yeh. I'm frightened of missin' out. I want to be brother, uncle as well as 'usband an' father. All of those at once, an' its stressin' me out. I 'ad a go at the _one_ person who knows I can be a moody sod, yet she accepts it."

"Just because you aren't there in person does not make you any less of those things. Piers." David's Fatherly voice utilised, it mollified man. "You spurred Marnie on, spurred my daughter, yet you seem unable to allow yourself the privilege? It isn't selfish to want to broaden your horizons. My daughter and I know you put everyone else before yourself. That's a lovely gesture, until you run out of steam, and need to help yourself. You can't, if you give all your energy away. This new venture? Who knows? It may give you the boost you need, creatively and mentally."

"I don't want to be me Dad, absent, uncarin' for anythin' other than gettin' Rattata-arsed..."

He paused.

" _Sorry_." Piers felt mortification clip him behind the ear. "Bein' merry, frequently..."

"Furthest thing from it, Piers. Do you think I'd hang back, if that happened? No. I'd have stepped in years ago. I've seen you drink, what, three times? If I were concerned, I'd have gotten the two of you together, had a good old chin-wag."

David picked Sylvain up, Piers ruffling son's hair.

"She is worried about Zeus, too. Said he's getting on, and she needs to rebuild her team. Both of you have lost much, but gained much more. This opportunity is for you and Sylvain. Whilst Galar is our home, Celia is jittery, wishes to fly. She doesn't wish to fly alone, but doesn't want to force you or Sylvain to participate."

"'eck yeh! Why wouldn't I? Sylvain?"

Sweetest, innocent, dazzling golden eyes looked up.

"Would you like to travel wit' Mummy an' me? Mum 'as 'ad a promotion. Tha' means she is incredible."

Sylvain bounced, nodding eagerly, trying to mouth the word 'incredible,' charming Father and Grandfather.

"Yah!"

"Yeh."

Piers 'playfully' corrected, seeing boy's face harden, himself as a child staring back at him.

"Yeh, yeh, _yeh._ "

He clapped, the way he replied giving off brass. Piers snorted.

"Come 'ere, ya ickle scamp."

Sylvain saluted, Piers' eyes watering.

"Celia taught him that, and, Sylvain?" Boy reached out for Father. " _Captain!_ "

"Cap'n."

Piers took his son into his arms, drawing him in closely.

"Oh, Arceus. I'm sorry. David..."

David drew man and child into hug, letting former know, assuring him he wasn't reprimanding him.

He merely offered 'Fatherly advice,' wiser than he knew...

* * *

"Hello, Miss Celia."

Grimsley bowed, man's demeanour different, lighter, he radiated prestige, robes black and white.

"Hello, Grimsley. Please, its Celia. Pleasure to be back. I hope I find you well?"

"That you do. I have managed to forgo my demons. Its been two years since I slipped."

Celia grinned, offering hand.

"Excellent! I knew you had it in you."

Man returned smile, shaking hand, Marshal and Shauntal appearing behind him.

"Hello! You know Piers, my husband. Please, meet our son, Sylvain."

Piers walked in, bag slung over one shoulder, Sylvain held against the other. Celia quickly took the bag, wondering why he didn't let her carry it...

* * *

The three Elite Four let out their Pokemon, bar Cofagrigus, given her _penchant_ for capturing people within her shell, turning them into mummies and spiriting their souls away...

* * *

Celia let out her team. Of the originals, Khonsu, Azurite and Zeus were present. Once she retired Zeus, Piers asked if she wanted to add Jupiter to the fray, as he was just as proficient at battling as his Father, nimble like him, and he could dish out fairly hard blows, like his Mother.

Celia accepted, grateful, her husband exceeding anything she could ask of him.

* * *

New additions included a female Delphox, Carnelian, male Indeedee called Jasper, a female Meowstic called Invidia and a male Xatu called Janus.

Invidia destroyed anything she came in contact with, strength emanating in waves crowd feeling it, gasping as Pokemon swept opponents away.

* * *

Zeus was retired, four months into Celia's new career, Jupiter worthy adversary, running rings around foes, challengers growing frustrated, woman quickly becoming known for defeating them in five minutes or less.

It was when word spread she had most weakness bases covered, the word 'most' glimmering like beacon that people worked out _how_ to beat her.

* * *

Celia would always smile, room redesigned so sunlight bathed her, her team, her audience. She wanted the space to feel warm, friendly, a space people could congregate, if they wanted something to help them forget about life's woes. Beams of sunlight resonated in her eyes, Pokeballs floating around her as she battled, whizzing towards her on command, mere flick of the wrist.

Her team were loyal, passionate and driven, driving home trainer's determination, vigour, exuberance.

She saluted Piers before each match, proudly wearing Team Yell's colours. Black lace, sweetheart neckline top, pink and black striped pants, studded neon pink jacket, silver accents in jewellery, silver heeled boots, hair brushed to one side, so it hung like curtain, giving her air of mystery. Her makeup accentuated features, angles highlighted reminiscent of her husband and his look.

Woman joked she was a 'Team Yell Admin,' Piers snorting, playfully correcting her.

Celia was his Second-In-Command, woman approving.

She didn't carry a horn, she would sing instead. If people didn't know they were together, they did now...

* * *

Piers and Sylvain watched her battling from the stands, pride visible on their faces.

Man had received a call, earlier that day. Marnie had given birth to a healthy, baby girl, calling her _Diane_ , after their Grandmother. Celia was battling when he got the news, man showing his son, child jumping up and down, wanting to shout 'Mummy,' tell her, despite her being in the middle of doing her job.

Piers couldn't blame him, _he_ wanted to blurt it out too...

* * *

Whilst gleefully informing his wife of the news, Piers' voice broke, sudden, sharp pain forcing him to pause, drink some water.

Celia asked that he get himself looked over, by a doctor, as soon as possible. Piers agreed. He doubted it was anything serious. He'd been singing more than usual lately, composing pieces for Sylvain, his small fingers attempting to drum on anything he could get his hands on, makeshift _beat_ charming.

He'd also written little stories for him, and Alexander. He tried to illustrate them, resulting in each available pencil being chewed on, several scrunched up balls of paper, littering the floor, waste paper bin full...

More than likely, he'd strained his vocal chords, so he'd have to rest them.

In response? Celia bought him a notepad and pen...

* * *

Sitting on bench in Opelucid City, Celia let Sylvain stretch legs, thinking about what to have for lunch, planning to walk through Route Ten afterwards, area lush, green, air fresh, lovely place for a stroll.

"What would you like for lunch, chéri?"

"Poffins!"

"You can't eat those, sweetheart. They are for my team, Pokemon food."

Little boy pouted, bottom lip pushed out as far as he could manage. He spotted Invidia, and wandered over, Mum quickly getting to her feet.

"Careful, Sylvain. Invidia can be rather, impolite. She prefers being on her own."

She pointed to her team, congregated before one house, Azurite flying around in circles amusing them, chirps of entertainment delightful to their trainer's ears.

"Jasper would be great company. He's sophisticated, charming. Would you like to feed him?"

Invidia eyed boy, squinting golds, red pupils thinning. She wasn't about to hurt the child, but did not like him padding up to her, invading her space.

She made low, displeased grunts, Celia 'saving' her from the curious, inquisitive hands of a little boy...

* * *

"Here."

Celia handed son blue poffin, vivid sapphire hue attracting Jasper's attention.

"Jasper? Could you come over here, please?"

Jasper glided over gracefully, poise elegant, bowing his head at trainer and boy.

"Easy, steady, no sudden movements. Jasper is very calm, if I want something, if I think it, he'll do what he can to get it. Distinguished and amiable."

Woman smiled, Jasper's frown turning upside down. She pet him, Pokemon purring away.

* * *

"Why does he look sad, Mummy?"

Sylvain held poffin outstretched, Jasper bowing again, nodding thanks as he took it.

"Its his natural expression. Wouldn't walking around with a permanent smile be rather creepy? Indeedee are able to communicate with their horns. If he were sad, I would know. It would radiate off him in waves. We'd all feel it."

Jasper looked to Celia, woman taking a few seconds to register what he wanted.

"Oh!" She looked at satchel, filled with food. "Sylvain mentioned these, and you want to give these to him? Our own, personal butler?" She laughed. "He isn't able to eat these. You know that, _Jasper..._ "

Pokemon tilted head wryly. He knew full well, playful jape perfectly executed, trainer giggling.

* * *

Piers exited Pokemon Centre, Bisharp following, quickly by Weavile and Pangoro, Obsidian trudging behind.

"They ran outta mint Poke Puffs, so this one is fumin'."

"I take it poffins will simply _not_ suffice?"

"Nah. Not even sure I've actually tried those, though."

"Sassy nature? That would be bitter, then."

Piers snorted.

"And, 'ow would yeh know tha'?"

Celia held up handbook, man rolling eyes.

"O'course you 'ave an _'andbook..._ "

She laughed, holding stomach, slipping off bench.

* * *

"Obsidian? Would you like to try this?"

Celia got out emerald treat. Obstagoon took it, folded one arm across her torso, on the off chance she hated the offering.

She ate half of it, arm dropping to her side, quickly munching the rest.

"See?" Woman grinned. "I work magic, sometimes."

Piers looked over at Sylvain.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"That wasn't just me, Piers..."

Wife murmured, praying to Arceus no passers-by overheard that particular comment.

"Well, no. But, lets be 'onest 'ere. He 'as your brain, your knack for pickin' things up easily, he's a little genius."

"And a firecracker, he has that simmering look you get when you're mad. He's _mastered_ it, and he's only three years and eight months old..."

"There's the specifics again."

"You love them, really."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be 'ere."

Sitting, husband took wife's hand, watching their son playing with their Pokemon.

* * *

"Righ'. So, what's next?"

"Did Marnie find a replacement for the gym?"

"Oh, yeh, yeh, she did. You know Jade?" Woman nodded. "She's the best o' the bunch, Team Yell agree, Marn does an' I. Capable of achievin' a lot. The sky's the limit, there."

"Great! As for what's next? Well, I plan on staying here for at least a year, it depends on how much maternity leave Caitlin wants to take, if she even wants to come back. If not? I'll have a lot to consider, plenty on my plate, but...," she 'shushed' Piers, "Unova has been wonderful to me, to us, and I want to stay here, regardless of what happens. I want to see if I help train others. I don't like giving up on people. I have been given many incredible opportunities, and want to give back. Maybe join the Trainer School?"

Piers approved, not that she needed that, he knew.

"I've written some pages o' somethin' or other, tryin' storywritin', for Sylvain. I know he's gettin' a superb education, but I wanted to show him some o' our past. Our Pokemon, lives before we met, snippets o' life. No good at drawin, though."

"That's a marvellous idea. I can ask around, find some local artists, if you want to do that as a job? Professionally? What you write is idyllic, melancholic, romantic. But, for this? It needs to be silly, bright colours, some childish jokes thrown in. Not too silly, mind. He may be a toddler, but Sylvain is far from lackadaisical, learning-wise. He's hit all of his milestones."

"Maybe show him some o' those adverts you were in?"

Celia's jaw hit the floor.

"You've seen those?"

Piers smirked.

"I 'ave, indeed. David showed me 'em. Tha' little button nose, puffy cheeks, toothy grin, missin' a few..."

"I was six, shush..."

Woman rolled golds, huffing laughter.

"I was thinkin' o' makin' up some riddles, things to keep Sylvain occupied."

"So we get some alone time?" Husband nodded, glint in eye..."I like _that_. I like that idea a lot."

Piers grinned.

"You did marry an artist."

"I married a blooming _superstar._ Love you."

Leaning head on her shoulder, Piers closed eyes, lop-sided smile cute.

"Love yeh too."


End file.
